Pixies
by Wixie
Summary: Edward Finds Bella in his meadow, in the middle of december, The only thing different is, Bella is a Pixie. I suck at summaries, much better than it sounds. Chapter Eighteen Up. Wee-ooo. Rated M... For LATER chapers. Not for a while.
1. The Meadow

EPOV

"Alice," I called.

I hadn't moved from my spot on the piano bench for a week straight. It doesnt help that everyday so far has been sunny. Its the middle of December for christ sakes. Isn't it supposed to snow in December, especially here in Forks?

"Yes, Brother?" Alice asked, popping up next to me.

"Is there any reason we should be worried that its so abnormally sunny?" I asked anxiously.

"Not that I know of, But then again. I havent been able to see any of our futures this whole time. I think something is coming into our lives soon." She stated cryptically.

"You... You haven't been able to see anything, And you didn't let me know?" I yelled at her.

She had been doing this all week. Shielding me from her mind. And now she tells me that she cant see anything. I don't know why its so important to her that shes keeps her mind from me especially when it could be something dangerous like the Volturi or some other coven that is out to get us.

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides. I have a feeling that your going to be happy in.... 2 hours?" She said as if she was guessing slightly, but still knew what was going on.

I sighed and stood up. My joints didn't feel any pain or stiffness from the position I was just sitting in this past week. Being a vampire, we almost never feel physical pain. But mental, and emotional pain, (or annoyance, Alice) that's still there.

"I'm going for a run." I lied smoothly. I just wanted to go to my meadow and be alone till everyone came back. They had all been hunting this weekend. Enjoying the sun and free time to hunt, till Carlisle goes to work, and us "kids" go to school. I should have gone too. Then I wouldn't be stuck with the stupid little pixie that's by my side.

"Alright, Have fun in your Meadow." She said with a sly grin.

God, I have always hated when she just tells you were you already know your going. Even though I just lied to her, Its still nice to keep it to myself.

"Yeah, Sure." I sighed.

As I walked slowly out the front door, I glanced back. Our house was perfect, And I hope we can stay in it a bit longer. I hate to think what It will look like in 50 years, when we can come back, and start the high school all over again. That, is one of the few things I hate about being a vampire, you have to pretend to be your age. And you cant do anything really constructive. Like open a business, or invent anything to sell. You have to be just... There. Pretending that your life goes on forever. We cant even really make friends. Because once we leave. We never talk to any human from that place again.

I fell into an easy pace. Still faster than all my siblings. But slower than normal. Running helps me think about all the things that I have forever to ponder. Piano is another thing that helps me think. While playing, you don't need Jasper there to tell you my feelings. It comes out in the tone of the song. Lately I haven't been very happy. Everyone has been very cryptic and hiding there thoughts. I know its an invasion of privacy but I am so used to it, that its just hard to understand why they want me out. I don't mean to hear there thoughts, but when they hide them, I'm really really curious.

I arrived at the meadow now. Its still as perfect as it has been the past 67 years. It was still perfectly round, Emmett took the opportunity to measure everything 20 years ago. I didn't know that Mother nature was capable of making anything so perfect. The wildflowers were a rainbow of colours. Reds and blues, purples and oranges, And my favorite. White and yellow freesias. But there is one spot, that smells the most of Freesias. Right in the middle. I have never understood why. There's nothing in the middle besides a round ring of grass. As I walked to the middle now, waiting for the sun once again to burst through the clouds, I was very quiet. As if my voice, or footsteps would ruin this beauty.

I layed down in the grass. Loving the feels of the crisp blades melting at my weight. Grass has always smelled amazing to me. Its just so clean. And, out here. I didnt have to hear any minds. There were no dirty thoughts, no gossip of the day. No family problems, and eating disorders. It was just peaceful...

And then I heard this tiny tinkling of bells. It was so quiet I doubt even I would have heard it if It wasn't so quiet up here. As I listened closer, It was singing. A human? No... I didn't smell a human here. But it was English.... I strained my hearing to catch the words. I couldn't hear them. I tried to listen closer. And felt my body turn slightly to the right, were the sound was coming from.

Oh! Its not singing. Its humming. It was very light, and airy. A beautiful song if it had words. The way this person, or thing was making out the tune, it sounded very happy. But also lonely. I tried to read the mind of this person. Because that's what I thought it surely was now. Nothing. Just... Colours? Coming from the mind of this person. There was just bright flashes of colours. They were beautiful. It was almost as if I had never seen these colors before. As if they... were a different kind of beauty. I needed to find this person. To ask why there song was so lonely. Why there mind was so... wonderful.

"Hello, Is anyone by any chance there?" I whispered very quietly. The person who was making these sounds, had to be very small. A child perhaps.

I strained my hearing again. The humming had stopped. And now that there were no other sounds, I could hear a tiny heartbeat. Fluttering like a bird, but a thousand times faster. What heartbeat could possible be that fast?

"Yes," Said a very, very quiet voice.

I was magnificent. Exactly like the ringing of bells. Purely, and utterly amazing. My dead heart was longing to see who this voice belonged to. Who could create such a wonderful sound. One that was so beautiful that it just should not exist. Me, wishing to hear this voice forever, and make it laugh. I imagined how brilliant it would seem.

"Are you lost?" I asked in the same whisper.

"Yes." The voice stated. Sounding so very sad. Their mind also flashed blues and greens. Sorrow.

"Is there anyway I could help you?" I asked, hoping this person wouldn't object.

"Let me see you." She said in a breathy ring of bells. I could tell it was female now. No male on earth, no matter how they wished, could sound like that.

"Where are you?" I asked timidly. I would finally see the girl who made this voice. It was as if a life long dream was going to be filled. But it had only been, 15 minutes perhaps. But it didn't matter. I want so very much to see this girl. Aching, to see.

She giggled, "Look at the poppy to your right, see that flash of orange, thats not supposed to be there? Yes, Thats me." She said. She sounded frightened. Like she didnt know what would happen.

I did see that orange. How tiny was she? How could she possible be that small? To fit inside a flower. Even though, Poppies were slightly large. No human could be that small. But by her voice, I could tell she wasnt of that species. I sat up slowly not wanting to scare her or anything remotely to that. I saw the flash of orange again. I stalked toward it slowly.

"I thought vampires were fast" The... thing giggled.

Her laugh was so pretty, but how did she know I was a vampire. And why wasn't she afraid. Everything is our prey. I would have thought someone that knew about us would be frightened. But she didn't seem to be. She laughed.

"I wouldn't want to frighten you, now would I?" I said outloud. I dont think I could stand talking in whispers anymore.

Even if I did talk in whispers, I don't think it would matter. With tiny ears, she could be able to hear anything. She should get used to it being loud.

"I think its me, you should be frightened of." She said. You could hear the smile in her voice. And I was suddenly wanting to see what that smile looked like.

I sat down next to the poppy. Making sure not to look at it yet. It was like a surprise, a kid with a present on his birthday. I was going to wait, till she said I could look. Shes the one who wanted to see me first. It would be gentlemanly of me to wait, till her consent.

"What colour are your eyes?" She asked even more quietly. My ears were getting used to the strain, and now that I was closer to her, it was easier to hear.

"Would you like to see?" I mumbled.

"Yes, please." She stated politely.

Most women these days aren't that polite. Not to be rude. But from there minds, almost every one of them is slightly mean. Or, disgusting, With there thoughts. When I walk by them, they think of me in disgusting ways. I've never thought of anyone like that. But these women and girls, they seem to do it with anyone, all the time. Picking at their problems, or flaws. Or figuring out how perfect they look. Not that it matters, You don't have to be beautiful on the outside, to be on the inside. I wish someone was both. Beautiful, inside and out.

I looked down at this creature. And froze. I thought Alice was a pixie? No... This girl sitting cross legged in the poppy, was a pixie. She was about 1 and a half inches tall, with very long, slightly curly rusty brown hair. It went down to her knees and was at the moment fanned out around her. It was a waterfall of colour. Brown, prominent, Red slightly there, and gold. There was Gold sparkling in her hair. It was beautiful. But the most thing that got me, was her eyes. They were so deep, and full of emotion, that it was hard to look away. They were brown like her hair, and also like her hair, had flecks of gold neat the iris. There were the most pretty eyes I had ever seen in my lifetime. Her face was heart shape, but also fierce. Her cheek bones were soft, but somehow sharp, and angular. Her lips were full and softly rounded. She had a lovely pink blush on her checks and on her tiny, graceful neck. Her arms were long, and muscled. Her long legs, that were folded with each other, were also muscled and toned. She was very pale almost as pale as my family and I. I looked slightly to the back of her and almost gasped. She had amazing Orange and gold wings sprouting out of her shoulder blades. They had Celtic designs and curlicues running down the sides, and ruffles on the edges. Any butterfly would be envious of her wings. She, was beautiful.

"Your eyes," She said slowly, "You don't feed from humans, do you?" It took me a second to comprehend what she was say, I was watching her lips move with each other, entranced at how gracefully she talked.

"No, My family and I don't drink from humans. Animals, actually."

"Thank goodness for that." She said with a smile. I almost grabbed her right there. Her smile, that was the most breath taking thing about her. I would spend a lifetime figuring out ways to make her do it again.

"Why are you here all alone?" I asked, curious to why she would be in the middle of the forest by herself.

"I got separated from my family in a war a 100 years ago. I have always been here. But, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you." She said with a slight laugh.

"Well then. Formally, I am Edward Cullen. And you are?" I asked, grinning in anticipation to learning her name.

She stuck her tiny hand out, "Bella Swan." She giggled towards the end.

Her name suited her perfectly, Her voice like bells, and her name meaning beautiful, just like her. Hmm, she wants a handshake? How absurd.

I slowly reached out to take her hand in my finger tips slightly shaking, " Well Bella, it is very, very nice to meet you." I said with an easy smile. She gripped my middle finger in her tiny hand, and I felt an electrical shock, then I was surprised by her immence strength, it was like arm wrestling with Emmett.

"And you, Edward." She then let go of my finger and stood up, smiling.

And I thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful. Bella's body along with face could rival Rosalie. Her hips were perfectly shaped, and her waist was slim, but very soft. And oddly, though I don't know why it was odd, she had full breasts. She defiantly was more beautiful than any model on this earth. She was wearing a blue baby doll dress, it hugged her chest, and flowed to her mid thigh. It matched her skin perfectly, and brought out the gold in her hair and wings. She was magnificent.

"Where do you live?" She asked suddenly.

"23 miles to the east."

"You live in... a house? Is that what they call it?" She asked timidly, like she didn't know what she was really talking about.

"Yes, I live in a house." I said with a laugh, "Would you like to come meet my family, I'm sure they would be delighted to meet you. And Carlisle, my father, would love to learn more about... your species?"

"I would love to meet Alice again too!" She said with sudden enthusiasm.

"You've met Alice?" I asked. Since when does Alice come to my meadow?

"Oh yes. I met her on Monday. She wanted to find what was causing the sun. I am terribly sorry for causing this odd weather. She just told me I would be meeting you sometime soon, So It just got worse over the week. I can turn it back." She rambled, as if she was in trouble.

So, Alice did know what was causing this weather change. It wasn't that I minded. It was just that it was odd. Now that it was explained, I guess I know Alices' reason from keeping this from me. It was a wonderful surprise.

"Ah, So this is what she has been keeping from me. Shall we go now? Esme would love to speak to another girl, I have a feeling that after all these years, she's a bit tired from Alice and Rosalie's opinions." I said laughing, and was slightly shocked to hear her tinkling laugh along with mine, they went together seamlessly.

"Yes! Can we please go?" She was jumping up and down, making her dress sway, and her chest bounce. God, she was going to kill me if she kept doing that.

"How would you like to go there? Can you fly, or do you wish me to carry you?" I asked, wishing she wouldn't object to the second option.

"Oh, If its that long of a distance, would you mind terribly if you carried me?" Looking up with distressed eyes.

"Of course not. Come on." I stood up from the sitting position I didn't know I was in and looked down at her.

It surprised me with she shot into the air and fluttered around. She was amazing in flight, more graceful that a butterfly, and swifter than the fastest bird. It also sent an electrical shock when she landed in my hair.

I chuckled "Is there something that you like about my hair?" I asked as I felt her shuffle around, trying to find a comfortable position in my unrully mop of hair.

"You know, its a very pretty colour, If you dont mind me saying its pretty. I know how guys dont like "girl" words." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Well, its not every day you get a very beautiful girl saying that your hair is pretty." I said laughing.

"Edward, shush. I am not beautiful. Come on, start running. Unless, you cant go fast enough." She said taunting me.

I didn't comment on her not thinking she was beautiful, hoping that I had a lifetime to show her that she was. I shot off into the forest, heading to my home. Where everyone would be waiting to interrogate this amazing creature sitting atop my head.

Bella laughed loudly, the loudest I had heard her this entire time, yet it was still just a tiny noise, "Edward, This is so much fun! Although it still is not as fast as flight." she said still giggling.

"We are almost there Bella. Just 15 more seconds." And true to my word, 15 seconds later, we stood in front of my house, walking up the stairs to were I heard my family talking to each other, and Emmett playing Halo 3. I opened up the door, and stepped inside, with Bella still sitting firmly atop my head.


	2. Meeting the Family

EPOV

The second I stepped through the door, Alice flitted over to where I stood in the door way. She looked at the top of my head and giggled, I gave her a questioning look and moved around her into the living room where my family was sitting.

"Hey," I said shortly, excited to see what they would say about Bella.

Emmett turned off Halo, And turned around. He looked at me a second, then burst out laughing. His booming laugh made Bella shiver in my hair, and I'm pretty sure she was scared of him.

"Awe, thats sweet Eddie. You attract butterflys." He said through his loud guffaws.

"I am not a Butterfly!" Bella screached and shot out of my hair, towards Emmett.

I froze, not sure what she was going to do. I didn't think she would have a short temper. She seemed so sweet in the meadow. But Emmett does have this stupid ability to cause anyone to be annoyed with him, and I'm sure Emmett with be surprised by this tiny pixie.

"Holy shit! What is this thing?" Emmett yelled as Bella got in his face, clearly shaking with anger.

"Emmett, you shouldnt really be so rude to Bella." Alice said, coming up behind me.

By now we had everyones attention in the room. Carlisle was staring at Bella with fasination as she stood with her arms across her chest, floating in the air, her wings beating slowly. Esme was giggling slightly at the sight of Emmett cowering away from Bella.

_Jesus christ, what the hell is that little thing? _-Emmett

_I knew she was something from the second I met her_ -Alice

_I wonder what species she is... _-Carlisle

_Where did my fashion magazine go? _-Rosalie

_I wonder if she needs something to eat, I should run to the store. _-Esme

_She's a tiny ball of rage isn't she? _-Jasper

"Bella, This is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, you know Alice, and that stupid buffoon infront of you is Emmett." I said, pointing to each in turn.

"Oh, Hello, Its nice to meet all of you." Bella said, with a slight twirl and giggle.

_Well, Her anger seems to have gone away. Thats strange, it seems someone does have the same moodswings as I. _I thought grimly to myself. It was strange. I've never seen anyone quit their emotions in there tracks like that. I wonder how long it lasts for.

"Its very nice to meet you too Bella." Carlisle said with a smile, still trying to figure out what Bella was.

"Oh, nice to meet you dear." Esme said, also smiling.

"Bella! Do you make your own clothes? That dress it so cute!" Alice chirped.

"Hey short stuff," Emmett said chuckling.

Bella spun around and glared at Emmett.

_He has it coming now... _- Alice

_Whoa, instant rage._ - Jasper

_Hmm. Maybe the short temper is part of her Species? _-Carlisle

"I am not short. I'm just different!" Bella trilled at Emmett. It may have been a scream, but it still sounded like tiny bells.

**WHACK**

Emmett flew through the wall and landed on his back. Everyone was silent. No one moved besides Bella, who was shaking with furry, she then turned around to look at us, and her fierce expression changed into something of horror.

"Oh, Esme, Im so sorry! I didnt mean to ruin your house." Bella cried.

"Holy shit! That actually _hurt_! How did you do that Shor-- Bella?" Emmett asked, but was suddenly drowned out by Bella saying, "I can fix it if you like!"

Bella turned around to face Emmett who was still standing in the structure of the wall, about to step into the house and raised her arms. Glittery smoke flew from her finger-tips, glowing a strange orange, and made a almost see-through wall. Cement, wood, and dry wall popped out of thin air, fixing the wall and incasing Emmett inside. His foot still coming out of the wall.

Everyone was still silent, then with a gush of air, the house was filled with uproarous laughter. No one in the family had ever been able to get Emmett down with a punch. And this tiny little girl could hit him through a wall!

"Whats so funny?" Bella asked, her head cocked to the side.

"No one has been able to bring Emmett down." Alice said through her giggles.

"Thank you Bella, but I don't think Emmett likes being in a wall." Esme said, trying to be motherly, but trying to hide her smile.

Bella sighed and turn, once again bringing her arms up, but this time the smoke was a light purple. A gap apeared in the wall and Emmett stepped through. He seemed mad.

"Emmett, don't you dare touch her." I hissed.

Emmett glared at me, and stated, "She sealed me in a wall, And I can't do anything about it?"

"Thats right. I like her Emmett." Rosalie said out of no where. We all turned to look at her with huge eyes, and relised Bella was sitting on her knee staring with her at the Magazine on her lap.

"Ohhh! I like that shirt, don't you Bella?" Alice trilled, and clapped her hands.

"Alice, why do you buy so many clothes? I only use this." Bella said, poking her dress.

"You only have one dress Bella? Thats.... Horrible!" Rosalie yelled, her eyes huge.

"Alice, if you like the shirt..." Bella started, flying over to Alice and touching her shirt.

The shirt Alice was wearing, changed. It turned into a black tank top with orange and green crisscrossed ribbons on the front and back. Then sheer sleeves rolled out of the fabric, slowly moving Alices arms to her elbow, tying with a hot pink bow. Alice stood there, staring. Then started hopping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god! Bella you are the BEST!" She screamed.

"Where... Where did Bella go?" I asked, seeing that she wasn't on Alice's shoulder anymore.

"Up here silly. I couldn't handle the noise." She stated, from her spot in my hair.

I hadn't even felt or seen her move there. I guess watching Alice, and the shirt change was too much to take in. That WAS amazing. I dont think I had seen anything so... Different in my whole life. I was starting to wonder if she had made the meadow, and everything in it because it was so perfect.

"Gosh Eddie. Bella seems to like you and your hair." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Emmy, Edward doesnt like it when you call him that." Bella said with a mocking tone.

How could she tell that I had a strong dislike to that name? Was it really that obvious? I didnt think I was that obvious of a person, I usually hide behind my 'mask' as Alice calls it. but thats only because Im so used to using it around humans, that I cant remember to bring it down at home.

"Hey, If you get to call me Emmy, then I get to call you Squirt." Emment bargained.

"Fine, but you can't call Edward, Eddie. It sounds stupid and childish, thats your sort of nickname, not his." Bella said, probably sticking her tounge out.

"Fine. But, only if you can win me at Guitar Hero." Emmett challenged.

"Whats Guitar Hero?" Bella asked.

Emmetts eyes almost popped out of his face. I can't believe that he loves video games that much, that when someone doesnt know one of his favorites, that he just spazz's out and wont shut up.

"Whats Guitar Hero? Whats GUITAR HERO? How can you not know what it is? Jesus." Emmett cried, walking over to the game station.

"Bella, How are you going to hold the Guitar?" Alice asked, curious as much as I, and my other family members.

"Hey Alice, do you have any extra pajamas?" Bella just asked. In a bored tone.

"Um. Sure, but they wont fit you in the slightest." Alice said, sticking out her hand for Bella to climb on.

Alice and Bella left to go up stairs, while Emmett turned on Guitar Hero. I really don't understand his obsession to this game, or understand why Bella needed Pajamas.

_She probably wont win me, I've been play since forever. _- Emmett

_I bet she's going to win somehow, from what she has done already, its hard to believe she can't do anything. _- Jasper

_Holy shit! Edward! Stay out of my mind. _- Alice

Why would Alice want me to stay out of her mind? It's not like she's changing or anything, or there is anything to hide in her room. But, you never know with Alice, and you can't really disobey her, shes viscous.

" 'Kay Emmett. Lets get this done." Bella said, sounding loud, almost human.

I looked up at the top of the stairs, and there Bella was. Actually HUMAN size. She ran down and grabbed the Guitar on the couch putting it on her shoulder. We all stared at her in awe. How did she grow to that size? She was average hight of a normal young woman, she was about 5 feet tall. But her hair was still all long, to her knees. And she wasnt wearing her dress anymore. She was wearing a pair of Alice's light purple silk Pajamas. She was stunning. You could see every feature of her face even more now, and she still looked perfect.

_Damn, shes hott. _- Emmett

_Whoa, _- Jasper

_I'm glad... I still have Esme _- Carlisle

"What?" Bella asked as she turned around to look at us.

"Nothin' squirt. Lets play." Emmett said, trying to get the thoughts of Bellas face and body out of his mind.

Bella was beautiful and perfect, But still the shortest in the room. she came to about my mid arm, Jaspers shoulder, and Emmetts chest. Even Alice was taller than her by 2 inches. And curently, Alice was thinking about how much fun it would be to have Bella to dress up everyday. I was thinking, that I wanted her as mine, it was absurd. I had only known her for about 2 hours, and I was already in love with her.

"Emmett, How do you play?" Bella asked sweetly, if I hadn't known any better, she was acting.

"Just match the colors with the ones on the screen. What song do you want? Oh, and you have to play me on expert." Emmett chuckled at Bellas clueless expression. But I could also see another emotion hiden deep withing those depths, Determination.

"I don't care which song... Why on expert?" Bella cocked her head to the side questionly.

_Gosh she's so cute! _- Alice

_Jesus, she's going to give these boys heart attacks. _- Esme

"Because squirt, it's the only way I'll win. Besides, you don't want it too easy do you short stuff." Emmett taunted at her.

Instantly she was furious. Her fingers twitched and her torso shook. I had never seen anyone get so mad so quickly. Emmett was thinking the samething, for he took a good step back and turned towards the screen, waiting for the song to load.

"Emmett, If you say it again... I don't think you'll have a head." I warned. Bella looked ready to tear it off. I, was scared of her.

"Yeah yeah, come on squirt." Emmett said, trying to hurry along, so he didn't get hurt again.

"Fine," Bella huffed.

The game started, and Emmett's fingers flew across the keys, not missing a single note. Bella stared at his fingers then flicked back to the screen. Comprehension shown in her eyes, and she set her fingers over the colourful square buttons, waiting for her first notes to come rolling down the screen. They did, and she hit, Every. Single. One. Emmett stared at her in shock, and missed the beginging of his turn, he then relised that she was now winning and started playing faster, and more acuratly, trying to possibly beat Bella. Bella's score was only 200 points above Emmett's but she also had star power. I don't think she noticed, so I walked up behind her, reached around her shoulders and jerked the Guitar up, fast enough that the Star power released and she didn't miss her notes. But while my arms brushed her shoulders, that same electrical shock came and she jerked forward.

Luckily, she didn't fall. And she didn't lose. She played her last note and laughed, watching Emmett sulk off to Rosalie, who was rolling on the floor with laughter. Esme and Carlisle were silently chuckling at Emmetts sore loser act, and Alice was laughing so loud you could probably hear it from miles away.

"Emmy, Whats the matter? Is it really too bad to be beaten by a girl?" Bella asked in her tinkling voice.

"Shut up, Squirt. You cheated." Emmett cried.

"She did not Emmett. She just watched what you were doing and taught herself on the spot." I said, defending Bella.

"Fine! I'll just go somewhere else." Emmett yelled, stalking out of the house.

We all burst into laughter at his childishness. He really did need to grow up at somepoint in his very long life, but we all knew that it wouldnt be anytime soon.

"Hey Alice?" Bella asked, once she had finally calmed down enough to come and sit by me on the couch.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Could I go change again. Being... This big, is uncomfortable." Bella said shyly.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want another outfit besides that dress Bella?" Alice asked, perky with the idea that she could play dress up with Bella.

Bella stared at Alice bouncing up at down on the floor, where she sat cross legged, holding onto Jaspers knee. She seemed to be trying to figure out something, from the slight dent the formed between her brows. I reached out slightly, and smoothed it out for her. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. I returned the smile and looked back at Alice who was looking between the two of us with a huge contimplating smile on her face.

"Um, The 15th shirt to the right, from the black and red ribbon belt. And the jeans with the butterflys on the back pockets. Please?" Bella asked, twitching her head into the sideways questioning stare that she had.

We stared at her amazed. She had only probably been in Alice's closet for 2 minutes? She might have photographic memory like Vampires if she can remember whats in Alice's closet. It's amazing that she even survived being in there for more than 4 seconds.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, come on Bella." Alice said, taking Bellas hand.

I watched once again as Bella and Alice walked up the stairs. Hypnotized in the slight sway of Bellas hips, the light swish of her hair. She captavated me, in every way. I've known this wonderful creature for no more than a day, and I was in love with her.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

Oh yeah, I forgot. I DONT OWN ANY OF SM's CHARACTERS... Sadly. ;-;

**Sorry for the delay. AND I know its short. BUT. 3 emotional break downs, 12 cans of soda, and some loud music later, THE THIRD CHAPTER**

* * *

BPOV

"I don't see why you don't just hang out with him more, I mean, its obvious he likes you. Look at how he was staring at you! You guys are perfect for each other!" Alice told me in her cheery way, hopping up and down and clapping while she looked through her clothes.

"Alice, I've known him a day! I don't even know why I like him so much. It's... Different." I said while chewing my lip.

"Bella, Your so weird. I know you like him. Admit it." Alice said in her oddly nagging tone.

I was sitting on her desk, thinking about Edward. He has go to be the nicest person in the world. He basically saved me from my years of waiting. I had been laying in that meadow for over a hundred years... Just waiting for this kind of feeling. It was more than liking. It may even be love. But I've never felt this way, ever. And he was so gorgeous. Now I felt stupid for pinning for something i could probably never have.

I sighed, "Alice! Would you just hurry up. Being huge isnt something im used to."

"Bella, I don't see why not. Your beautiful. Why can't you just stay this size so you can play with all of us?" She said with a wink and went back to sorting clothes in her massive store sized closet.

"Alice, This is the first time in over 100 years that i've been human size. Plus, I love my wings. I can't stand these tattoos. They feel so fake, and my balance is so off." I said, trying to explain my discomfort being like a human.

Being this size, was like a piece of bread trying to be a piece of cake, it just didnt feel right. But i might get used to it, if that meant I could be around Edward more, I was even thinking about going to school with them soon. It was so bazaar. Meeting this one vampire, Has changed the way I think about everything. He was so understanding. But that mask that he used. The one that said that he didn't care, that's the only thing that bugged me about him. And it seemed like such a lie. You could see so many emotions flashing in those beautiful gold eyes, why cant he just show anyone, me, what he is really feeling. I didnt like having Jasper being the only one that had just an inkling about how he felt. I just, really wanted to know if he felt the same way.

Those small flashes of electricity that runs through our touches, does he feel that too? Does he hear how my heart speeds up when he looks at me with such intensity that it feels like im going to melt through the earth. Does he understand, that in one day, it feels like I'm physically tied to him in every way. That I feel like im going to burst in pain from not being in the same room with him. Its just unbearable.

"I've known him for a day Alice. I think I love him." I said, grabbing the shirt and jeans she was holding out to me.

"Bella, I've never seen him look at someone that way. Its like he was blind, but by some mirical, he can see again." She said, looking into my eyes. She seemed so happy for some reason.

"Why do you think he likes me? Im nothing special." I sighed.

"Have you LOOKED in the mirror Bella? Your amazing looking, your even more beautiful than Rose." As she said that, I heard a hiss coming from the room next door.

"Sorry Rose, but you know it's true." Alice said with a smile.

"Alice, whats a mirror?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, trying to figure out these new terms.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You dont know what a mirror is? Be right back." Alice said, flitting from this room to her bathroom, coming back with a small handheld... something.

"This Bella, is a mirror. Its like a pond or something, it reflects images. Come see what you look like." She said, stopping in the middle of the room.

I hopped down from the desk I had been sitting on. It was a fairly large drop, but my species doesn't feel pain. None at all. Only Emotional pain, which is what I was feeling now, being away from Edward. Why do I feel this way? It's making my heart ache... I stepped towards Alice, and her little round thing.

She held it up, and I saw a beautiful, thing in the round shinny part.

"What is that Alice? It looks like a person, but its not one i've seen before." I said, reaching out to touch it, the thing in the... Mirror did the same actions.

"Thats you Bella, do you see how Beautiful you are?" Alice said, sounding out of breath.

"Thats... Me?" I gasped. I was pretty. More than pretty.

I was... Beautiful

EPOV

Why hasnt she came down yet?

I sat at my piano bench, once again thinking about Bella. I don't understand how she... Changed? Grew, more like it. I'd have to ask her later how she does that. And where do her wings go? I played Esmes favorite, and heard her silent thank you from upstairs. She really did like being a mother to us all.

I sighed. I dont think Bella likes me in the same why I like her. Shes so different from anyone I have ever met, shes upbeat, understanding. And more importantly, shes intelligent. She can actually talk to you, without saying a million 'likes' she can have a real conversation with you, and keep up her end without needing time to think about her answers. She says whats on her mind, and she dont care if you agree or disagree, its her opion. But shes not mean about it, she listens, and doesnt contradict you. She was amazing. It also helped, that she was as beautiful as she was. But that didnt really matter to me. She just seemed like a good hearted person, or pixie, whatever.

"What! You dont know what a Mirror is?" I heard Alice shreek from the 2nd floor.

"No... Should I?" Bella whispered.

So, Bella has never really seen herself before. Well, I dont think she had the chance, what with her being in the Meadow for so long. And that clearing didnt have any water near by. She's never seen how gorgeous she is. I really do wish I could read her thoughts, instead of just the flashes of colours that I see. Even though I am starting to firgure them out. When she was angry at Emmett, her mind was filled with deep reds purples. When she was asking Alice for new clothes, saying she didnt like being her human size, being shy, her mind was full of creams, and whites. she was getting easier to understand, but not much.

"Thats... Thats me?" Bella asked, her voice hushed, as if she couldnt wrap her mind around it.

"Yup," Alice said, her voice smug.

Suddenly Bellas mind was filled with oranges and yellows.

Bella, was Happy.

* * *

**Okay, I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. OH. Should Bella, go to school with the 'kids'. AND. What car should she get. I'm not a guy... So I dont know cars. Some help, would be nice. I love you all. Thanks for the NICE reviews, I am so happy I havent had any mean ones YET. Oi! Some more writing.**

**Love,**

**~ Wix.**


	4. Piano's

**Again, do not own any of SM's characters.**

**ON with the show! The not to long awaited FOURTH CHAPTER**

* * *

EPOV

What was Bella happy about? Was it her reflection? Was it that she wasn't ugly like she thought? It kills me that I can't read her mind! Its like being in a room with a two way mirror, you can see everything, except for the person on the other side that you know is there. Why does it have to be so frustrating?

"Bella! You are NOT putting your hair in a ponytail!" Alice yelled.

"Watch me," Bella hissed. She sounded pissed off, what had Alice done?

"Alice, what did you do to Bella?" I asked softly, knowing that she could hear me from down where I was.

"She didn't do anything Edward, She just wants me to keep my hair down, but its in the way." Bella said smoothly.

Ah, so she could hear us too. I wonder just what other things she could do. she defiantly wasn't a Fairy, she seemed more... Elfin? More sprite like. But then she had those beautiful wings, pixie wings, not fairy. Bella's wings weren't girly like the fake fairy wings you can buy at those god-awful Halloween stores. They looked strong, but stunning at the same time. Carlisle is going to have fun analyzing her, I just hope it doesn't stress her out. Bella flew down the stairs that moment, and landed straight on my head.

She giggled, trying to get comfortable spot in my hair, "Edward, can you play something? I haven't heard real piano music is so long." She asked in a pleading voice.

At this time, I don't think I could deny her anything, even if she asked for the non-beating heart right out of my chest. She asked so politely, so... unknowingly Innocent, it was unbearable to even think of saying no.

"What would you like to hear?" I sighed, slightly self-conscious.

"Anything," she whispered.

At that moment, I had inspiration to a new song, a ballad, almost a lullaby. Yes, It was a lullaby. And it was going to be HERS. Just hers, something I can share with her forever. But it had to be perfect, And I needed to work on it in private or it wouldn't be a surprise, like I so uncharacteristically wanted. I usually didn't give surprises, or presents, I was almost always on the receiving end of them.

I started the first notes of Esmes favorite again, and felt Bella shift so that she was laying down. I saw a slight movement in the corner of my eye, and realised it was the end of her pony tail. She was watching me play. I had never felt this intently watched before. I had been stared at, glared at, and just... looked at before. But I had never felt this effected before in my life. It was like she was watching me, not for a mistake, but for reasons to why we exist. Like I was the reason for her to live.

I felt so connected with her. I had never, ever felt this kind of connection with anyone in my one hundred and nine years of life. It was incredible.

BPOV

He played so beautifully, with so much passion. That I couldnt help but remember a song that I had heard when I was a child. It was something like this one, but deeper. With more meaning, if that was possible. I had learned to play the Piano when I was younger, I could probably play that song now. But I wanted to watch Edward just a little longer. It was amazing, the way his fingers flew over the keys, not missing a single beat, a single note. He was fascinating. I wanted so badly to touch his face. For him to touch me in anyway with his incredible hands.

And again I felt that tug, that I could never have this wonderful creature that I was laying on. I didn't deserve him, I wasn't anything special, even if I did have these looks. They didnt mean anything. I was just, Bella. And he was Edward, perfect in every way. To how his hair was perfectly messy, a wonderful but strange flash of bronze. His perfect face, not a flaw. His body, hard, but so very soft. And the coldness of his body was so refreshing. I had been living in the sunlight, and warmth, for too long.

He struck the final notes, and I clapped. It sounded like a tiny, ting beat in the huge room that we were hidden in. So insignificant.

"Thank you, Edward. It's been too long since I have heard a true piece of music." I said with a content laugh.

"Your welcome, Bella. But by the tone of your voice, you have surely played before, no?" He asked, with a curious edge in his voice.

"Yes, when I was a lot younger. I could play now, but it would be so different, than anything I think you have heard before. We sprites, we dance with our souls. We mesh our being into out music. It would be very different indeed." I said with a sigh.

"Do you think you could play for my family and I?" He asked in a cheery tone, like he really wanted me to play.

"Of course!" I said with a giggle.

I sat up from my lying place, and floated down to the piano. I sat lightly atop it. And looked at him.

EPOV

She sat there, looking at me with a intensity i'd never seen before. But, she was waiting for me to gather my family.

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett. Could you all come to the music room for a moment?" I said in a slight whisper.

Not a second later, they were all in the room. Alice was lounging on the sofa, and Jasper was sitting by her feet. Emmett was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Rose sitting in her lap. Esme was leaning against Carlisle who was standing by the stereo.

"Yes, Edward?" Esme asked, in her loving motherly tone.

"Bella's going to play music!" Alice chirped.

"Really? Such a short person doesn't even look like she can read, let alone play a piano." Emmett scoffed.

"Emmy, I grew already. Or does your tiny brain not remember?" Bella retorted with a sickly sweet voice.

Emmett huffed and buried his face in Rose's long blond hair. I'd feel embarrassed for him too.

"Bella, how exactly did you get to that size?" Carlisle asked, ignoring Emmett and Bella's banter.

"Oh, I just grew out my bones, and let myself be the human size. When I do that, my wings disappear, if you didn't notice _Emmett_, They melt into my skin, making a sort of tattoo. It gets quiet uncomfortable, but its manageable after a few minutes." Bella explained to Carlisle with a smile.

"Bella, you should show them your tattoo's! They are so pretty, and so realistic, its amazing." Alice rambled on.

Bella sighed while Alice was talking. She gently touched her shirt, and it changed, just like Alice's had. Going from the light green tank top. It changed into a subtly sparkling, backless black shirt. It had a splattered pattern on the front, colours ranging from Neon greens to neon pinks.

"Bella! Where do you get all the cool clothes? Gosh, quit holding out on me." Alice pleaded.

"Alice, I dont OWN them. I think them up. I'll give you some later. Do you want to hear me play or not?" Bella asked with a slightly exasperated tone.

Alice shut up quickly. And her eyes widened a bit, anticipating what was about to happen. Bella hopped off the Piano and landed in the middle of the room. She stood there for a second, looking at all of our expressions. She then closed her eyes, and changed. Her arms and legs started to stretch, her clothes also expanding to fit her body. Her torso and neck grew longer, her head growing larger. We all heard the sickening cracks, and creaks as her body grew and grew, going from 1 and half inches, to 5 feet tall in the matter of moments. There was no discomfort on her face, so Esme held back the motherly instinct to tell Bella to stop, and not hurt herself. I had to clutch my knees to restrain myself to stop her from transforming.

Her wings started to shrink, smaller than the two inches they stood before, melting, inlongating across her back. Taking up the space over her shoulder blades, and lower back. Her back was filled with the design of wings, and ruffles, and curlicues. It was beautiful, almost more amazing than the real things. She now stood, human in front of all of us, and smiled.

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed.

And yes, yes Bella was amazing.

BPOV (During change.)

It's so hard to concentrate when they are all staring at me, but they really want to see my transform. And I dont think I can deny them, especially Edward, anything. I closed my eyes, and let my bones just flow. They grew, I could feel that. I could also feel the slight sting from where my Wings were refracting, but I ignored it. I didnt want them to see my discomfort. I could feel the anxiety in the room. They heard all the bones cracking. I worried slightly if Edward thought it was disgusting. I don't think I could handle him shunning me.

I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me in awe. Carlisle motioned me to turn, so he could see the tattoos. I knew he was trying to firgure out just what I WAS exactly. I dont think he had ever encountered anything like myself. I felt slightly happy that I could be something new in there lives. The lives of Vampires, I knew could be monotous. Boring, because of all the humans. And im glad I can spice that up a bit.

"Beautiful," Edward murmured.

"Amazing," Rosalie and Emmett whispered together.

Jasper and Alice didn't say anything, they just stared. Carlisle, looked like he wanted to speak, but didn't have any words. And Esme, she looked at me like she was proud of me, like I had done something right. But they didn't really matter much, My mind was still whirring from the thought of Edward calling me beautiful. It felt so nice to have some one call me that, and coming from him, it made my stomach flutter, and my heart skip a beat.

I was ready to play, so I sat next to Edward on the Piano bench, my hands poised over the keys.

"Ready?" I asked everyone in the room.

They all nodded, letting me know that I was welcome to start playing at anytime.  
So I did, I press the first note, and let the music take my heart.

* * *

**Oh, I am so mean. A slight cliffy there, huh? I am proud of myself, two chapters in one day. You guys should be happy I dont have much of a social life, in reality, Im not as exciting at my Fanfic here. SO. What colour should Bellas car be? Hmm? I was leaning toward Purple. But you guys should be able to decide. SO. Review, Review, Review. OH, manners. _Please?_**

**Lol, With love,**

**~ Wix**


	5. Ballerina

EPOV

The whole room flashed and changed. We could smell the sent of wild flowers, fresh cut grass, _love._The whole room shimmered and faded, we could see cascading waterfalls, shooting stars, and firefly's. We could all feel Bella's heart pulsing as if it were our own. The sweet, haunting notes of her music was wonderful. I looked over at Bella and noticed her eyes her closed, her body moving slightly, as if she couldn't get the notes out fast enough. I looked at my family and they were all entranced in the visions Bella was projecting, without meaning too, into the song. I then remembered what Bella had said before,

"_It would be so different Edward, we sprites mesh our being's into music, our hearts._" Bella had said., And right this moment, I could see what she meant. As she came to the crescendo of her song, her fingers moving at blinding speeds. It was still a haunting sound, the sound of _waiting_. Then, I thought of those hundred years, of her waiting for _something_. I don't think I could have waited that long. Bella had lost her family, she had nothing left. But yet she waiting for this something for a hundred years.

But why did she leave with me? Why would she leave that something behind? Unless she did find it. But when in the time that I have known her, did she hint to finding it?

I went back to looking at the room, it was filled with the sky. The moon danced around the edges, the stars chased each other. The were magnificent. I had never really looked at the sky, for all the places we resided in, there were too many clouds to see much of anything. But now, I felt bad for never really getting a chance. Bella's song was slowing now, coming to an end. Her fluttering heart was also slowing down.

I probed her mind, and found it a rainbow of hundreds of colors. Some colors I didn't have a name for, many others were colors we use in everyday life. But what I found most important, is that they all blended into the next. All her feelings, were being displayed at that moment. All the ones she has had, and the ones that are yet to come. Her mind wasn't her place of thought, it was her place of _life_. The place were she dreamed, and thought. But was so private, that even I couldn't get into her mind.

I had thought it was frustrating before. But now I see why this was happening. Her mind, was protecting her own heart. She, was protecting her heart. By using her mind, she had control over everything. She could do, _anything_.

The last note sounded in the room. And the shimmering, fadedness come to a halt. We all stared at Bella, who had opened her eyes and was looking back at us. At the same moment, we all started clapping. I beamed at her. She really was, truly the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

She sighed, after smiling back, "It's been so long,"

Alice flitted over and gave her a hug. "Hey, what were you thinking about, when the stars flashed?" She asked, with a curious expression.

"Oh, those stars, I have been watching them die, and grow for all my life. I always look up, I just fast forward the things I saw. All those stars, either crashed to earth, or are still there. I could name every single one, if you wanted." Bella said with a giggle.

"That was wonderful, Bella." I said, and touched her bare shoulder.

The shock was huge this time. We both jerked toward each other. It rolled up my arms, and neck. Making it feel as though my heart had stuttered. I looked at her, she had the same frazzled look on her face, as she stared back.

"Sorry," She said, and patted the hand that was still on her shoulder.

"It's alright," I said, smiling brightly.

_That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, or heard. _- Rosalie

I stared at her, shocked. Most of the time she thought that of herself. But as I looked at her, and saw that there was tears in her eyes that could never be shed.

_Squirts got talent, I have to give her that. But i'm still going to get her back. And I know exactly how. _- Emmett.

I growled at that. Why did he have to get her back? He's the one that made her mad in the first place. And I really don't want to see what he would do to poor Bella. She was so tiny, that almost everyone in the room felt the need to protect her, minus Emmett of course.

"What time is it?" Bella suddenly yawned.

"1:00 AM, dear." Esme said, with a smile.

Bella huffed, seeming sad about something, but also relieved. Alice looked at her, and smiled.

"Come on Bella, Pajama time. Your going to pass out in an hour anyway." Alice giggled.

"Aw, fine." Bella said whining. That even got a laugh out of Emmett.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! Come on!" Alice whined right back at her.

Bella hurled herself at Alice. They both fell to the floor laughing. Alice was able to recover first, and stood up, holding out a hand to Bella. Bella took her hand and they both ran upstairs.

"I can't believe Alice didn't see that coming." Jasper whispered.

"I did Hun, I just wanted to have some fun too." Alice yelled from upstairs, and we could all hear Bella's tinkling laugh along with Alice's giggles.

_Edward, why don't you show her your music collection after I get her some Pajamas? _- Alice

I smiled, I had planned on it. I walked slowly up to my room, passing Alice's. I could hear Alice whining in the background about Bella not needing to 'shrink tiny' again. I personally liked her in her human form. You could see her better, and she was more fun, she could do more things. I walked into my room and almost tripped over myself. Bella was sitting in the middle of my bed, her pixie size, and grinning at me.

Her wings were perched at her shoulders once again. She was wearing a pair of Alice's favorite pajamas. The green tank top was low cut, giving me a wonderful view, that I tried very hard not to pay attention to. And the blue shorts were very short, her beautiful legs shown creamy pale in the moonlight. Her hair was up in a bun, with stray curls down her face and neck. She was defiantly not what I expected to see in my room. I flicked on my light, and smiled at her.

"Hey," She said with a giggle.

"Hello." I chuckled. She looked so cute sitting there.

'You know, your very slow when you are thinking hard. I flew right past you." She said, tilting her head to the side in that adorable manner of hers.

"Well, theres a lot to think about." I told her, walking over to my CD wall, choosing one at random. I strode over to my stereo, and placed the CD into the holder. I looked back at Bella and saw that she was watching me. I raised an eyebrow at her while I grabbed my remote and walked back over to the bed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't really been around people a lot in the last couple years. It's odd seeing how they move." She told me with a grin.

"A couple, huh?" I asked, smiling widly at her.

"Yes, A couple." She stuck her tounge out at me.

"Ah, and I see that hasn't effected your childishness." I joked, while I pressed play on my stereos remote.

Clair De Lune flowed out of the speakers, and I immediately relaxed, resting my head against the headboard of the bed.

**( A.N. Sorry for interuption, But I just noticed I gave him a bed. I'm being silly. But whatever, They all have bed's I guess. So just go with it. I'm really not crazy. :D )**

"Your just no fun." She replied, and surprised me by crawling up onto my chest.

"I know your not stealing body heat." I teased her, but I was really feeling so happy that she was touching me.

"The cold is nice," she told me, "I have lived in the sun since I was born. The cold is something new, and its very refreshing. What is this song? I've heard it somewhere."

"Clair De Lune, By Debussy." I answered, staring at her back while she swayed to the music. She was sitting cross-legged, facing the wall. Her tiny elbows her propping her up while she leaned back on me. I don't know how she was able to even move side to side like that, with her sitting the way she was.

"Bella," I called softly

"Hmm?" she replied, not really listening.

"Do you dance a lot?" I asked her, truly curious. When she walked as a Human, or flew as a sprite, she was so graceful, it was hard to imagine her _not_ on a dance floor.

"Oh yes. Sprites dance all the time." She said with a giggle.

"What do you usually dance?"

"Anything, really. Mostly... Ballet? Is that what they call it?" She asked, craning her head back to look at me.

"Yes, they do call it Ballet. Most humans use those shoes with the wood on the tip, they are probably the most painful things I could think of that they put on their feet." I said, shaking my head slightly at the memory of seeing a Ballet. Those woman up on their toes, thinking about the pain.

"Why would they use those?" Bella asked through her giggles, probably seeing my grimace.

"To stay on their toes." I replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"You mean, they can't stay up on their own?" she gasped.

"It's too painful to be on the very tip of your toe's." I countered.

"Is not!" She huffed.

She then proceeded to stand up. The way that she crouched, then stood, gave me a delicious view of her backside. I tried not to think about it when she turned to face me. If I had been human, I would be blushing right now. She stood on my chest, her toes perfectly pointed, legs not even straining to stay in that position. She then started to twirl, and did a cabriole. She kept moving around on my chest, not making a single flaw. She danced so beautifully that I was entranced in it. Her hair started to fall out of its bun, letting her hair fly around her so naturally.

She started laughing, then plopped down, facing me. She sat cross-legged again. Her hair was falling around her face, and her cheeks were flushed in excitement. She was even more beautiful, when she was this happy.

"Well, you have by far beaten any Ballet I have ever seen." I said with a smile.

"Why thank you." She said giggling, then yawned widely.

"Oh, bedtime for the Ballerina." I said in a teasing tone.

She looked at me with sleepy eyes, and smiled. "Okay, night."

Her next move totally surprised me. She crawled up to me, and layed down in the crook of my neck. I was shocked, but didnt say anything. I went to turn the light switch off that was near my head, but the one across the room flicked. The lights went out and I heard a tired giggle come from Bella. I smiled, then turned the stereo off.

"Goodnight, Bella." I said quietly.

She mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. I listened to her breathing even out, and sighed. She was one of the greatest gifts I could ask for, and she was going to be mine.

* * *

**DONE. Okay, fifth chapter. You can stop yelling now. ;-;**

**Okay, Bella is going to go to school. Her car is going to be Purple and silver. OH. A Cabriole is when the working leg is thrust into the air, the underneath leg follows and beats against the first leg, sending it higher. I hated Ballet. But it gives me something to give Bella to do. :D**

**This Chapter was longer, Happiness everywhere right? Hmm. When do you guys want the sixth chapter? Today IS Thanksgiving. OH! Emmetts revenge is coming up soon, My sister and my friends, let me know my idea was funny. Bet you guys can't wait huh? WELL. Review, Review, Review. Please?**

**Love,**

**~Wix**


	6. Morning With Bella

EPOV

For hours, I just listened to her breathing. The soft whir of her sweet breath rushing in and out of her tiny body. I also watched her mind. A beautiful symphony of colours. They all collided into each other. They danced around each other, emotions chasing the other back and forth.

My favorite part, in the time that past, was having her move. When she had first fallen asleep, she was lying on her back. But over the hours, she had shifted. Now, her tiny fist was curled into a few strands of hair that she could reach. Her body was curled onto its side in the dent of my neck. And her lips, were pressed softly to the exposed flesh. It was a wonderful feeling, just having her lay on me.

Part of me feared that she would disappear in the morning. I now realised how much I yearned to see her face every second, of everyday. We had known each other all of one day. And the connection between us, I could feel, was so much stronger than any human, and being on this earth. It felt as if we belonged together, her at my side always.

At that moment, Alice came bursting through the door. She was hopping up and down, silently clapping her hands in the way only Alice can.

"I get to take Bella shopping today!" She whispered, noticing Bella on my shoulder

_Ohmygosh! She is so cute. You guys are so cute together! Aweeeeee! _- Alice

"Why shopping today? And she's not cute, shes beautiful" I hissed.

"Oh shush Edward. Besides, shes going shopping _after_ Emmett, Jasper, and you play football with her." She said winking at me, and flitting off.

_I can't wait to see Emmetts face this afternoon! _- Alice

Huh, so Alice saw something about Bella playing football with us. We had been planning to play football for some time. And since we had another day of sunshine, (from my point of view, looking out the window) we might as well do it today. But why would Bella want to play?

I was about to get my answer, because Bella was starting to stir. First, her wings flapped twice, and then she yawned.

"GoodmorningEdward" she mumbled.

I chuckled, "Morning, Bella."

She yawn again, then stood up and walked onto the middle of my chest. Her hair was very messy, but it a very enticing way. She stretched, and I could barely stifle my gasp. Her shirt rode up, and her shorts lowered a bit, showing me a very large glimpse of her bare stomach. She had _muscles_. Her stomach was flat, but she also had a very impressive six pack hiding under that tank top of hers. She was so well toned all over, it was hard to believe she was living in a flower for a hundred years.

"Well, Bella. You seem to work out." I laughed, and poked her stomach, making her stumble back slightly.

She blushed furiously, and stuck her tongue out at me. "Have you tried to fly before?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well no. But that's pretty impressive." _and sexy..._

"I'm glad you think so." she said smugly.

"Is that how you talk to your personal bed?" I taunted, sitting up slightly.

"I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it." She giggled, and before I could even blink, was shooting out the bottom of the door.

_Someone got told. _- Emmett.

I laughed lightly to myself. She really was one feisty girl. I got up and walked to my closet. Already set out, was a faded pair of jeans with the knees ripped, and a plain fitted black T-shirt. There was also a pair of red All-Star Chucks that I didn't know I owned sitting near the door, apparently supposed to go with this outfit. This wasn't Alice's style, but whatever. I changed and headed downstairs.

Alice gasped as I walked into the kitchen. "Edward! Who dressed you?" She cried.

I looked at her, stunned. "You did? Like every morning." I said with a slight eye roll.

"Jesus, Is Alice really all your guy's mom? She has to _dress_ you all?" Bella's voice came ringing from upstairs.

We all looked at each other, then at Alice. She looked furious. Probably because she didn't need to dress Bella. Bella could dress herself. But Alice still wanted to play with her. After a second of silence, we all started laughing, excluding Alice who sulked off to the kitchen table.

"Who dressed me then?" I asked to no one in specific.

"Well, I would have thought that was obvious by now." Bella said from behind me.

I turned around and almost choked on my tongue. She was _gorgeous_. She was in her human size, but that's not what stunned me. What she was WEARING was. She was wearing very tight black skinny jeans, with a royal blue T-shirt. Her tiny feet were dressed in white, glittery chucks. How someone could make something so simple, that outstanding, was beyond me.

"Why would you dress Eddie, Squirt? Alice does it for him all the time." Emmett said, coming into the kitchen.

"Because, Alice dresses him like hes gay." She stated bluntly.

The whole house erupted in laughter. Alice sat there stunned, thinking back to all the outfits she had dressed me in.

"Oh my god. I do, don't I?" Alice asked us horrified.

"Yes, you do." Rosalie said, deciding to join all of us in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'm stealing Alice's job from now on. Do you mind, Edward?" Bella asked me sweetly.

"Um, No?" I answered, but it came out more of a question.

"Dude's, Do I look gay?" Emmett asked, very seriously.

"Um, Turn around Emmett." Bella said, reaching out her fingers slightly. I could see the magic coming off them, barely visible if you werent paying attention.

Emmett turned around, and we could all see the lettering that adorned the back of his grey T-shirt.

**Isn't this shirt just FABULOUS?!**

We all cracked. Bella fell to the floor, holding her sides in laughter. Alice was leaning against Jazz for support. And Rosalie was trying to hold her giggles in, but was failing so miserably. Esme took that time to enter the kitchen with an arm load of groceries. She looked up to see what we were laughing at, and saw the back of Emmetts shirt.

"Emmett, Honey. Your not gay are you? You've married Rose plenty of times. But are you hiding something?" Esme asked, fully concerned.

"NO! Bella! I am so going to get you!" Emmett yelled, charging up to his room to change his shirt.

"All of his shirts, and underwear have a gay saying on them now." Bella said through her giggles.

"Bella, Dear. Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked, now getting what was going on, and laughed lightly.

Bella started hopping up and down. "Oh! Esme. Do you have strawberries? Please say you do. Please, Please, Please!"

We all stared at her a moment, wondering what had changed. She looked like a little kid now. _Except the way her brea-- STOP it Edward, bad. _I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't help but think of Bella that way. She was too perfect.

"Yes honey, we do." Esme said, giggling at Bellas lit up face.

_She's so darling. I hope she can make Edward lighten up. And I see that she improved his clothing style. _- Esme

I chuckled at Esme's thoughts. She was such a mom sometimes, but then always ended up with her mind wondering other places.

Emmett came into the kitchen once again, sporting a deep red shirt. He turned in a circle, letting us see the lettering, tensing for the laughter.

**My boyfriend Love's how steroids make my muscles HUGE.**

Bella giggled, almost dropping the plate of fruit in her hands. Jasper tried to calm her down, but that made her laugh more. We all watched in amusement as Bella tried to pull herself together.

"Emmett, why did you choose that one?" Alice asked, curious.

"It was the least embarrassing. You should have seen the other ones." Emmett grumbled.

They flashed through his mind, and I read them out-loud.

**I love them long, big, and extra juicy.**

**I love Texas, they have some mighty big men.**

**My boyfriend Love's my mouth, don't you?**

**This shirt makes my chest look flattering.**

**I prefer men OUT of uniform.**

**I'm gay - don't worry, its not contagious.**

We all laughed at the last one. Bella sure did know how to annoy Emmett.

"Let's go play some football!" Emmett suddenly screamed.

"Can I play?" Bella asked timidly.

Ah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**I have NOTHING against Gay people. I love them, I actually have 7 gay friends. They are so much nicer than other people. Lol.**

**Yeah, I know. You can yell at me,. I took way too fucking long on this chapter right? WELL. Not my fault actually, if you can believe that. My sisters Bastard of a boy friend, beat the shit out of her, FOR THE 4TH TIME. So, she was in the hospital. No time for writing there. I had to babysit her kids. No time for writing there. I wanted to watch cartoons. No... Well, yeah time for writing there. But I was tired. ANYWAY. I'm glad I got it up. EMMETTS revenge is coming up in the 8th chapter. You guys want a hint? **

**Steel, Ball. THATS ALL YOU GET. Work with your imagination. Thats how I came up with it. HAVE FUN chewing your nails for the next chapter. Tomorrow I am going shopping, so I will be thinking about ideas for upcoming chapters while I go through store after store of Hell. **

**Goodnight.**

**Love always,**

**~Wix,**

**P.S.**

**I swear, If you call my style for Edward and Bella's clothing, you head is gone. Thats the stuff I wear. And making fun of me, means delayed chapter. *Wink***

**Love yous. xD**


	7. The Football game And her dreams

**I do not own any charactersssss. Sorry?**

* * *

E**POV**

"Bella, You know how to play. Right?" I asked

"Um, Someone throws you the ball, you catch it. You run to your end of the field, done right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll have Emmett explain the rest when we get there" I suggested. She huffed in annoyance.

My family, Bella, and I were currently running to an old abandoned square of land. It was about 20 miles of land. We usually play in a smaller area, but thats only because we used to have only three players. I was worried about how Bella was going to play. She had more strength than a Vampire, but that didn't mean she couldn't get hurt.

We arrived at the clearing. Emmett immediately started showing Bella how to throw the ball, and explained how to play. He was actually being nice for today, but thats probably because he didnt want to get on Bellas bad side again.

"You guys ready?" Alice asked from where she was sitting with Esme, Rose, and Charlisle.

"Um. I need to change first." Bella said.

She rapidly touched her shirt, pants, and shoes. They changed just as soon as she moved to the next piece of clothing. Her outfit before had been casual, now it was work out clothes. She had on running shorts, they were very short. They showed off her white, long legs. Her shirt had been changed out with a workout Bra, and her chucks were replaced with Lime green running shoes.

_God, it's going to be so hard to play for those boys. _- Esme

_Em better not be looking at her chest! _-Rosalie.

I looked over at Emmett. He was basically drooling over how Bella looked, Jasper was probably stealing glances, but he hid it well.

"Damn Squirt. I didn't know you were that ripped." Emmett boomed, gesturing to her stomach, legs, and arms.

"Well, how else am I supposed to beat you?" Bella taunted, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Bella, Your so tiny. I dont know how you think your going to beat Em and me." Jasper said.

"Jazz, did you SEE how Bella got Em through that wall?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grumbled something and walked away. I turned towards Bella to see that she was sitting cross-legged on the ground, staring at the grass. I walked slowly over to her and kneeled down.

I put my hand under her chin, and lifted it. "What's the matter." I asked.

"What happens if we win?" She asked, and then I noticed her eyes were shinning with excitement.

"They have to do all our chores for 2 years." I answered nonchalantly.

"What happens if we lose?" Bella asked, she looked slightly scared.

"They get to have both my cars, and buy me new ones." I said.

"Oh! Can you teach me how to drive when we get back?" She asked, bouncing on the ground.

"How are you so sure we are going to win?"

"Because, they've never seen me play sports." She said with a wink.

I held out my hand to her, helping her get up. And again with the shock. It was even worse than the other times. It started in my finger tips, then went from the crown of my head to my toes. It was an amazing feeling. And I could tell Bella felt it to. Her eyes were glazed over, and her heart stuttered. She looked at me with awe, then giggled and walked away.

"Bells! Try and catch this!" Emmett boomed across the clearing. He threw the college football, the one that I dont even think Bella could hold, as hard as he could.

Bella was still walking sideways, but didn't even look at the ball. I was afraid it was going to hit her, but decided not to move yet. The ball was moving blindingly fast, and when it was about four feet away from Bella, she raised one hand.

**BOOM**

Bella was still walking, except with a ball in her hands. We stared at her in awe. And Emmetts mouth dropped to the ground. NO ONE could catch Emmetts throws. We usually fumbled them, and picked them up as fast as we could. She was one surprised wrapped in another, all in one tiny body.

"Holy shit! That's not fair Edward! Why didn't you tell me she rocks at sports?" Emmett screamed from the other side of the field.

"Because I didn't know Emmie." I mocked, using Bella's nickname.

"Canwepleasegetonwiththegame?" Alice screamed, bouncing impatiently. (Can we pleace get on with the game?)

"Can't you see what's going to happen?" Bella inquired, her head twitching to the side.

"Not with you here, no she can't. Our powers don't work on you." I whispered in her ear, smiling when Bella shivered at my voice so close to her.

"Okay. You guys can stop flirting! Bella throw the ball and we will get started. Put your fingers on the lace, and just toss it, like I showed you." Emmett boomed.

_There's no way she can throw it this far, she may be strong. But without a good throw, she has no hope. _- Emmett.

_Just watch her hit Emmett in the face._ - Jasper.

Bella glanced down, making sure her fingers where in the right spot. She also threw a look at me, and I could see the small smirk on her face. Oh god, she was so beautiful. She snapped her arm back, and let it forward like a striking snake. The ball flew through the air, and even with a Vampire mind, you couldnt even see it. It hit Emmett square in the face, and he flew through the air. He landed about 200 feet back, after hitting a couple trees. Bella stared at him and started giggling. Her laughter reminded me of tiny bells, lightly hitting each other, and rebounding off some invisible wall. It was so refreshing to hear such a unrestrained laugh, like water to a desert.

Emmet got up and glared at little Bella. He looked murderous. I was actually scared for Bella this time. I dont think any of us could stop him.

_Just wait you little sprite. I already know what Im going to do to you. _- Emmett.

I growled quietly at that, and then noticed Bella was staring at me with a slightly glazed look to her eyes. I looked at her questionaly. But she just shook her head really fast, and looked away. From then on, we played the football game.

**(Im sorry I didnt really do much with the whole football game. I just... Dont really know the terms and shit. I mean, I play football a lot. But we dont really get into it when we are playing in my back yard. :P ~Wix)**

Bella and I won flat out. We didn't let Jasper or Emmett get passed us. With Bella's blinding speed, and amazing accurasy, we managed to get a hundred points out before Emmett stormed off saying that we cheated, not telling him about Bella's skills at sports.

We were all sitting around the fire, just laughing and talking. Bella was leaning slightly closer to me, and her eyes were closed. You could tell she was half listening. She must be so tired.

"Bella, are you alright? You see awfully tired." I whispered in her ear, and was pleased once again to see her shiver slightly.

"Yes, fine." She answered slowly.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. "But I would like to show you all something," She said a bit louder.

My family and I looked at her, waiting for what she wanted to show us. Then suddenly, the area around us changed. We looked in awe as we were looking at a different fire, in a different clearing. The fire was a magical blue and green, like the ones made of drift wood. The clearing was smaller than this one, and much more beautiful.

I instantly recognised the clearing as mine, the one I found Bella in. Firefly's were dancing around us in unusual patterns, the stars were twinkling, but there was no moon. We could see a vision of Bella, her much smaller, and seemingly younger than now. She was sitting in the lap of an older looking man. He had brown curly hair, that was slightly long. And he was telling her a story. We watched his mouth move, but no words came out. I looked over at Bella, who had just leaned over onto my shoulder, and noticed she was sleeping.

How can someone, show what they are dreaming? I looked back to the vision around us, and saw that the little girl Bella was crying. Her shoulders were shaking violently, and tears were streaming relentlessly. I noticed, as well as my family, that the tears were a glittering green. They were perfect drops, till they reached her hands that were curled into each other in her lap. She looked so sad. At that moment the man, looked up off into the forest.

We could see the vision shaking. Large men came out of the forest, surrounding Bella and the man. Bella didnt even look up. But the man went to the largest of the men. I suppose the first man was her father. The man that Bellas father went up to, shook his head at whatever he was saying. Bella's father was struck to the ground, after seemingly yelling at the solider.

This is how her family was taken from her, I realised. This is how she was left alone, for all those years.

Her father in the vision was taken away, and Bella was left there, by the magic fire. All alone. None of the other soldiers payed attention to her. All she did was sit there and sob, like her world was breaking. The vision dyed away, and all that was left was the charred remains of our fire, and the cold forest.

Bella was resting against me now, her small head laying in the crook of my neck, and her left arm resting on mine. She was shivering and breathing so quietly. She looked so peaceful, even though the dream she just had was anything but.

I looked at my family and saw that the girls were close to sobbing, Charlisle looked so forlorn, and Jazz looked incredibly sad. Emmett wasn't there. He had left before the fire to go get something ready or whatever.

"Edward, Why don't you take her home? She must be cold by now." Esme suggested quietly.

"Alright, see you all tomorrow." I whispered, bending down to pick up Bella.

She was so soft, her skin smooth and perfect. Her curved contorted to my hands and arms. She snuggled close to my chest and we took off. The house wasn't far from the clearing, but by the time we got there, Bella was full out shivering. I flew up the stairs and wrapped her in the dull gold comforter on my bed. I went to stand up and leave, but Bellas hand was in a death grip with my shirt.

"Stay, Edward." She whimpered. I looked up and saw that her eyes were open slightly, pleading with me to comply to her words. And I couldn't deny her anything, so I layed down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

* * *

**You know, Im not really sorry that took so long. I have had to go to school you know! Stupid fucking tests popping up. Its annoying. ANYWAY. Little Emmy's revenge is coming up. I think I will write that right now. Tonight... Hmm. Its only 9:55 PM. Lets see if we can get it up tonight shall we? I owe you guys a couple chapters anyway. I AM sorry for any of you that pulled your hair out waiting for the chapter. ;)**

**Remember, any ideas you have for later ideas. Will be cool with me.**

**Love always,**

**~Wix **


	8. Emmetts Revenge

EMPOV

I would make Bella pay for the tricks she played on me. Shes going to have to learn from the master. I know the perfect way to get her back for that stupid "Emmett's Gay" gag.

I ran through the forest contemplating how I was going to do this without Alice or Edward figuring out what I was doing. And, how I was going to get Bella into her Tinkerbell form. I really do hate to do this to her, shes so cute, and shes already like my sister. But if shes going to be in this family, shes going to have to bite the nail and go through my torture this one time.

I arrived at the house at record time. I ran to the phone book and grabbed the phone.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_RING..._

_Hello? Hamster supply, store of all the supplies you can imagine for all your hamster needs!_

"Hello, Yes. Do you happen to have a steel hamsterball? My hamster tends to be a little feisty."

EPOV

"Edward, I think we ought to get Bella in bed." Charlisle whispered to me.

"Damn it! Bella and I didnt get to go shopping. Oh well, theres always tomorrow." Alice chirped.

I picked up Bella's amazingly light body into my arms. Once cradled in my arms, she snuggled closer, her warm breath tickling my stomach through my shirt. I was surprised by how comfortable she was in my arms.

"It's... Snowing!" Jasper whispered loudly.

I looked up at the sky, and sure enough; it was snowing. Bella had said that the weather would go back to normal, and she was right. It was four days before Christmas, and it was finally snowing. The small, perfectly shaped snowflakes dropped onto Bella's face, caressing her luscious lips, long eyelashes, and perfect nose. They made her even more angelic.

I noticed my family had taken off as I stared at Bella. I shot off into the forest, easily over-taking them. Ha! Did they really think they could ditch me like that? I ran up the stair of the house, and made it to my room.

_Edward, would you like me to dress her for bed? _- Alice

I nodded, knowing Alice could see my decision. She flitted up to my room in a nanosecond, and pushed me out of my room. I waited a few minutes, and Alice came back out. She smiled at me and pointed me towards my bedroom. I nodded at her and closed the door behind me.

Bella lay ontop of my comforter wearing a pair of my black boxers, and a fitted black T-shirt. The black contrasted with her creamy skin, and dark hair. She looked like a sinful angel laying there in her sleep. I made my way over to her and stroked the hair out of her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered a moment before they opened, looking up at me sleepily.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hi," I whispered back, smiling slightly.

"Time for bed, huh?" She asked, smirking tiredly.

"Yes, for someone so young looking, you sure do sleep a lot." I said with a chuckle.

She attempted to hit my arm, but only managed to lift her hand about half a foot, before setting it back down with a sigh.

"Can you not tease me, and come here?" Bella asked, scooting over on the bed.

I looked at her in surprise. Surely, she didn't mean for me to lay with her? Did she? She seemed to be waiting for me to answer.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked hesitantly. Hoping she wasn't joking.

"How can I sleep without my pillow?" She said with a full smile now.

I slowly lifted her with one arm, placing her under the covers. I was about to tuck them around her, but she just held them open, inviting me in. I looked down at my muddy jeans, and grass stained shirt, raising an eyebrow. She sighed heavily and launched at me with impressive speed for someone so tired. She used her magic to changed my clothes, flannel pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. I didn't notice these changes until we were both laying in my bed, under the covers, with her straddling my waist.

"Well, that is definatly a more pleasant way to get dressed." I laughed.

"Oh really?" Bella teased playfully.

"Yes," I sighed.

Bella didn't get off me, instead she leaned down and pressed her face into my neck, her legs gently letting go of my hips, and slowly straightening out over mine. She fit a-top me like a puzzle piece. And it was so pleasant to feel her warm breath washing over my neck and shoulder blades.

"Edward, does your family like having me here?" Bella asked, sighing into my neck causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Of course they do Bella." i assured her.

"Edward, do you like having me here?" She asked, her heart beating twice as fast now.

"Very much so, Bella." I told her, pressing my face into her hair and in hailing her scent.

"Good, because I really like being here, with you. And your family." She said, slowly going to sleep.

I rubbed small circles on her tiny back. She melted into my chest and her breathing slowed dramatically. She was really my heaven on earth. No one else could possibly make me feel this way.

BPOV

I didn't want to go to sleep like that, but I was so tired. I really did like staying here. Talking with Alice, playing with Jasper and Emmet, reading magazines with Rosalie, chatting about gardens with Esme, learning more about doctoring from Charlisle, and feeling loved by Edward.

I really was starting to fall hard for him. How could you not? Her perfectly messy bronze hair, his chisled body, strong jaw, and deep orcher eyes, that are simply too deep to pull away from. He was amazing in everyway, and yet he seemed not to notice. I loved the feeling of him watching me. It made me feel wanted, liked, _loved_. It was a perfect feeling. He made me feel this way and I didn't want it to stop.

So I slept there all night, breathing in his intoxicating scent, my mind never letting me forget his perfect crooked smile, his amused eyes. I had never felt this peaceful before. It seemed that we just fit together. It was a wonderful experience.

I don't think I ever wanted to move, but as I felt the earth warming slightly in the rays of the cloud covered sun, I knew it was time to get up. I sighed deeply. Opening one eye to look at Edwards chest and neck that had been my pillow these last few hours. I slowly sat up, using his lap as my chair, and looked at his face.

Anyone would have thought he was sleeping, his eyes were closed, and he had the most serene face in the world. When he didn't respond I couldn't think of what the problem was. Vampires don't sleep. And they don't pass out either.

"Aice," I whispered quietly.

I heard her flit up the stairs and watched as the door slowly creaked open. Edward still didn't move.

"Alice, what's wrong with him?" I asked, panicked.

"Oh, he's just thinking too deeply. Do something shocking to wake him out of his stupid thoughts." And with that she shut the door and danced down stairs.

I looked at his peaceful face and thought of what to do. I suddenly got a brilliant idea and leaned towards his face.

"Edward," I breathed into his ear. He still didn't move. Oh, this was going to be fun.

On the count of three I thought to myself.

_1_

_2_

_3....._

NOW!

I leaned forward and licked from his jaw, to his left temple. Leaving a wet line of saliva on his face. His eyes popped open, shocked. And I fell off of his lap and laughed. I landed on the floor with a loud '_thump_."and continued laughing. The family came into the room to see what happened and looked from Edward appalled face, to mine streaming with glittering tears.

Alice, being Alice, had already seen what I did, and was choking back her giggles. Edward finally recovered and glared down at me, wiping my spit from his face. But that just made me laugh more. If I didn't stop.....

_**POP**_

I exploded into my sprite form, still laughing. The Cullen's were silent for a second, then roared with laughter. Edward, finally getting over the shock, and anger, started laughing too. Emmett, the loudest of us all, suddenly stopped laughing and stared at us.

"Why are we laughing?" He asked.

"B-b-Bella j-just licked E-e-Edward!" Alice stuttered through her giggles.

"No shit?!" Emmett cried, and was lost in another fit of laughter.

Edward, looking extremely embarrassed, picked me up off the floor. I felt so tiny and special in his hands. Until her did what he did next.

He licked from my thigh, all the way to the crown of my head, my hair lifted up on the right side, almost totally sticking up from the venom in his saliva. I wasn't afraid it would hurt me, just stunned at how sweet smelling his breath was. Till I realised what had happened.

"Edward!" I cried, throughly embarrassed. My whole body turned a deep pink, legs, arms, neck and face. Everything. Everyone was now laughing at me, and Edward was shaking with silent chuckles.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Cullen family paired off and left, leaving me and Edward in his room.

"Edward, can I take a shower, please?" I begged.

"Yes, Bella." He smirked, carrying me to his bathroom.

I looked down, surprised to see myself in Edwards clothes, but pleased all the same. Wait, did he dress me? I thought in horror. I really hope he didn't see those...

**(A.N. I will tell you what she means by "Those" later. However, right now, EVERYONE who reviews gets to vote on Bella's dressing style. I personally, like how she dresses now, kinda punkish. BUT. If you want her to change her style. Lemme know. I might change it, might not. ANYWAY. Back to the story. And please, don't forget to review, it hurts that I have so few right now. ;-; )**

"Edward, why am I wearing your clothes?" I asked, staring us at his gorgeous face.

"Because, Alice dressed you last night." He smiled at me.

Edward showed me how to change the water temperature, and were the towels were. He then walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I stared at that door, longing to see him again. I sighed and turned on the water, before stepping into the first shower I have had in a hundred years.

EPOV

_Edward, please dome to my study. _-Charlisle

I walked to his study as fast as I could, probably going faster than Emmett could run. I opened the door and sat down one of the chairs facing him. We looked at each other, and smiled. I had always looked up to him in every way, he was my savior in a way, but that place was quickly being filled by the tiny woman upstairs in my shower.

_Edward, this is the last weekend before winter break is over. We all need to go hunting. I'm afraid we will have to leave Bella here for 2 days, while we head up to Canada to take care of a overpopulation of moose. I know you don't want to, but we are going to have to. I'm sure she can look after herself. _

I nodded my head, silently torn. I don't think I can bare being away from Bella, she just came into my life and was making it flame like never before. I don't want that to go away, even if it was for a good reason.

"What about school, Charlisle?" I asked him, unsure of what he was going to do with Bella.

"Well, we could always en role her at Forks high with you kids, I'm sure with her knowledge she will find it easy enough." He said with a smile.

I heard Alice and Rose squeal from down stairs, and Bella's happy bouncing from down the hall. So, Bella had heard that, had she? Well I hope that she can come to our school, it needs some livening up.

Bella burst through that door at that very moment. She almost gave me a heart attack at what she was wearing, or, was _not_wearing. She was in a towel that barley went to her knees. Her cleavage amplified by her hands holding up the top portion of the towel. I almost drooled as I watched the water shimmer down her smooth, flawless legs.

"Oh Charlisle, Can I really go? Please, Please, Please?" Bella asked, pleading.

"Yes, dear. Of course you may. I was hoping you would be willing to go. I'm sure the kids would want you around school, as well as our home." Charlisle said with an easy smile.

How can he concentrate with Bella in a _towel_? I could hardly think straight with her standing there like that, with a massive smile on her face, and the towel slipping slightly from her hands in excitement.

_Edward! If you don't stop the lusting, I'm about to jump on Alice right in the living room! _- Jasper shouted at me in his thoughts.

"Bella! Go get dressed before you give the boys heartaches!" Alice screeched up the stairs.

Bella flushed a beautiful pink and darted out of the room, suddenly remembering that she was in a towel. I instantly missed the sight of her standing before me, and longed to have her there again.

EMPOV

Great! This is working out perfectly. Bella will get what she deserves! The package came to me today and is hiding under mine and Rosie's bed. Its perfect, solid steel, tiny bars making a ball that I can't even bend. Bella wont be able to get out anytime soon, once I get her in it.

I can't wait till this afternoon.

I snuck off to the basement to turn on the extra freezer that we had there, hoping it would be cold before 1 PM.

EPOV

The hours have flown by, it was now nearing the time that we have to leave Bella behind to hunt. We had been spending the day listening to music and just enjoying each others company. She knew a surprising amount about all these bands. She could name more songs than I could, from more than a couple composers. I had no doubt she would do wonderful in school. I can't wait till next week.

I sighed again and looked at Bella, she was hunched over a piece of sheet music. It had been empty before, but now it was filled with notes. I hadn't asked her to what instrument she was writing it for, but I knew she was bursting to tell me about it soon. I lock of hair fell into her eyes, but she didn't push it away, just kept scribbling on her paper.

I reached over slowly, and her eyes raised to mine, the hair was still blocking her right eye. I swept it back behind her ear and smiled at her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, and I was slightly proud of myself for the affect I had on her.

"What are you composing?" I asked her quietly.

"Just something that popped into my head, would you like to see?" she asked tentatively.

I nodded and she handed me the unfinished piece of music. I was slightly stunned by her handwriting. It was curved to the right slightly, and very loopy. It was the fanciest cursive I had ever seen, but still looked like it took no effort. I then looked at the notes, and glanced at the top right corner to see what instrument she had chosen. I was happily surprised to see '_Cello_' written in her perfect scrawl at the top. After looking at the notes, I was astounded. It was amazing. I had never seen music written like this. It was so complex, and airy, I could almost hear it in my mind. I couldn't wait to see what she would do with it.

"This is amazing Bella," I whispered into her ear.

I saw that cute flush again, and wanted to stroke her cheek, but I withheld myself and handed the sheet music back, smiling widely.

"Thank you, Edward." she said.

_Edward. Time to go. -_ Alice

I sighed, "Bella, its time for us to go."

She looked as if she was about to cry, but then something flashed in her eyes, and she smiled at me. We both stood up and walked downstairs. The others were waiting for me at the front door. I could tell Rose and Alice were also sad to leave Bella behind. But Emmett, he had a strange look in his eyes. All the same though, he smiled at Bella, as did everyone else.

"Goodbye Bella, See you in two days, Christmas Eve, Right?" Alice chirped.

"Bye, You all." Bella said with a smile.

"Bye," They echoed, and they all left out the door.

I turned to Bella and gave her a weak smile. She copied mine, but it came out more of a grimace. I surprised her by pulling her forward suddenly into a hug.

"We will be back soon Bella." I whispered into her hair.

Her nose nuzzled into the base of my throat and she sighed. "I know Edward, it just feels like I have finally found the place I belong, and then I can't see my family for a while." she whispered into my chest.

I sighed into her hair once more, and pulled away. She looked so sad in that moment. Then she suddenly broke out into a fantastic smile.

"I have an Idea." she whispered, then giggled.

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

Magic started to flow through her finger tips and made a small tablet. It would fit into the palm of my hand, and it was a deep blue color, the color I found most appealing on Bella. The magic flow stopped and Bella handed me the tiny, surprisingly light square. I looked at her questionably.

"You throw it onto the ground, then you talk to it. I will make one to, and we can talk to each other whenever we want. And the good thing is, is that I made that one so no one can hear what you are saying to me." She said with an excited giggle. She then repeated the process, producing a orcher colored tablet.

"This is wonderful, Bella. But I really must go now." I slipped the tablet into my pocket, and reached for her. She fell into my arms and gave me a warm hug. I really was going to miss that heat these next few, long, hours.

"Goodbye, Bella." _I love you._

"Goodbye, Edward."

I pulled away then walked outside. My family was missing, but I could hear them running in the forest, I shot out after them. Not noticing Emmett slipping back into the house.

EMPOV

I walked into the house, as quiet as I could, and rounded the corner to see Bella in tears by the door. I almost rethought my plan, but it was too late now. I then let out a roar, startling Bella so much that she slammed back into her Tinkerbellbody. I quickly grabbed her and shoved her into the Hamsterball.

"Emmett! What are you doing?" Bella screamed in her tiny, bell like voice.

"Revenge, little sis." I replied, walking swiftly to the basement.

"Emmett, Please don't." She pleaded, knowing immediately were she was going, seeing the freezer door open in the corner.

"Already have Bell. You'll be okay fpr 48 hour right? 'Course you will!" With that I put her in the freezer and shut the steel door. Blocking out her screams.

This plan was perfect.

BPOV

I can't believe he shut me in a freezer, and in a ball too! He is so going to get it when he gets back. But now the loneliness was creeping in. And I curled up into a ball, trying to keep my warmth in as long as I could. I was still able to smell Edward scent on my arms and in my hair, I sniffed it slowly, trying to remember what it was like still in Edwards arms.

"Oh Edward, Im trapped." I sobbed to myself.

* * *

**Ohhh! Emmetts revenge. It will get better though. And she will get out of there... at some point. **

**Well? How was it? Did you guys like it? Hate it? What POV do you guys want to see next? What should they do for Christmas? What about presents? .God. I just randomly got writers block from all those questions. PLEASE help. Suggestions are the BESTEST. I love you all. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love always,**

**~Wix**

**P.S.**

**I actually got HATE MAIL because I was going to slow, Seriously, Hate mail? Please, just tell me to go faster. Dont threaten me anymore, it wont make me feel good about writing to you all anymore. OH! Im working on a new piece alsooo. Look forward to that. -.o **


	9. Back to Bella

BPOV

I let out another string of curses as I bashed my fists against the side of this God forsaken cage for the millionth time today. The hamster cage was so badly beaten and deformed, that I hardly fit in it anymore. Why did Emmett have to put me into something so fucking small? Gosh.

Today was the day that Edward was coming home. I was excited to see him again. But my entire body was filled with rage. My skin, hair, and eyes had made some, not so subtle changes from my anger. My skin was a deep Sapphire blue, and my hair and eyes were a bright white. The cold, and the rage was not making me look so hot right now.

I missed Edward more than anything. I missed being in his arms, seeing his smile, breathing in his scent, everything. I do not, however miss Emmett in the slightest. I do love him as a brother already, but seriously, a hamster cage? He really was my childish older brother.

But, all the same. Being in this frozen box from hell this day and a half, I came to realise that the Cullens **are **my family. They are the only ones I was going to get, and the only one I wanted. Living with loneliness, and getting a taste of the love of a family, I couldn't help but feel that I was missing something, and that somehow, my place in this world was with Edward, and the rest of the family...

If only I could send him more than emotions on the Tablet. I had been able to hear his voice talking to me, but I hadn't been able to say anything else. In the struggle to get me into this cage, Emmett had cracked the stone. But since I was freezing, and there was no natural light, I couldn't draw my powers to me. God damnit Emmett!

I banged my fist against the cage in one last atempt to free myself, but nothing happened. I slid down into a sitting position, and sobbed into my knees.

"I miss you, Edward." I whispered into my ice crusted skin.

EPOV

"Emmett! Why the hell are you so anxious? You are driving me insane!" Jasper cried hoarsely at Emmett.

I had also been wondering why Emmett wasnt paying much attention to anything. Just now, he had barley seen the bear that was charging at him. I had asked him many times what was wrong, but he just said nothing, and kept blocking his thoughts.

While he was being stupid, my mind was on Bella. Was she alright? Was she doing okay? Was she happy that we were coming back soon? I had asked these questions to myself many times in the last day or so. I hadn't been able to talk to her though, and that saddened me deeply.

The only way I even knew she was alright, was by the flashes of her emotions that passed over the stone tablet. They flitted around just like in her mind. But it didn't speak. Was it supposed to work this way? No, Bella said it was like a cell phone. Why hadn't I just gotten her a cell phone?

The first time I had tried to use the Tablet, roughly an hour after we left, the emotion that flickered across the stone was pain. Raw, unfiltered pain. I don't know what caused it, but it made me almost rush back to the house. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Alice had to hold me back. Jasper and Emmett stood there laughing at my angered expression as I got dragged like a sullen child.

_I hope Bella's okay in that freez-- Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the WAYYYYY!_ - Emmett

I growled at Emmett, "What was that? Were you about to think... _Freezer_?"

"No man. I wasn't going to think anything." Emmett lied.

"Emmett, what did you do to Bella?" Rose and Alice asked at the same time.

By this time we were all crowded around Emmett, waiting for his explanation.

"Umm. I got revenge on Bella?" Emmett said sheepishly.

"How?" Esme actually growled.

We all looked at her shocked, she never raised her voice. And now she was suddenly growling at Emmett? Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and restrained her from, what looked like, attacking Emmett.

"Well. Um. I put her in a hamster cage. Then I well, Uh, I put her in the freezer?" He rushed in one big huge breath.

I couldn't stop myself, I threw my fist right into his nose. I heard a sickening crack that rebounded off the trees in the large clearing. It served him right, putting the girl I loved through that! I knew now why the Tablet had showed pain. She must be so lonely.

"Emmett, You are a complete ass! I can't wait to see what Bella does to you." I growled at him, and took off. We were only about 3 maybe 4 hours away from home. If I pushed myself to the limit, I could get there in 5 minutes.

I raced myself, surely, if I was human my heart would have exploded. I simply did not have any patience to getting Bella out. She must be so cold. I can't imagine how she must feel right now. Emmett is going to be so sorry when he gets home. Right now I could feel the vibrations from my family, as they followed me home to see Bella.

I saw the front of the house and pushed myself even faster. I burst through the door and raced to the basement. I could feel Bella's heartbeat from out here, it was slow, much slower than it should be. Usually it was like a beating of a humming birds wings. Now it was slow, like a creeping minute hand on a clock.

I ripped open the freezer and was surprised at what I saw. I heard a collective gasp come from behind me, alerting my family that they too, are looking at a new Bella. She was wearing a black dress, it clashed with her Sapphire skin, white hair. How had this happened?

I looked at the mangled cage that she was in and pick her, and the deformed cage up gently. She then looked up at me and I almost dropped her. Her eyes had no warm brown color like they had two days ago, they were pure white. Where was my beautiful Bella?

So far she hadn't spoken a single word, neither had my family, but at this moment she looked so relieved that she was lost for words. What terrible things had she gone through in here? The bags under her eyes were proof that she hadn't slept. Her slightly chapped lips were a sign that she did not eat or drink this entire time. I felt to horrible at this moment.

"Edward," she sighed, placing her open palm on the side of the mangled cage.

I had thought nothing would make me feel better, But I was wrong. Her just speaking my name made me feel worlds better.

"It's alright Bella. I'm gonna get you out okay?" I looked at the lock at the top of the cage and held out my hand for the key, not looking away from Bella's heartbroken, snow white eyes. I slowly unlocked the cage and plopped Bella into my hand. She curled up instantly, like she was trying to steal my body heat. It was amazing that she hald back her rage for this long amount of time, I don't know why she would snap.

"I need to get her warm, I'm going to take her upstairs. You guy's could you all stay downstairs till I bring her down?" I asked, using a very quiet voice.

"Edward, would you like me to dress her?" Alice asked.

"No!" Bella screeched.

We all jumped at the sudden outburst and stared at Bella. I could tell she was trying to rein in her anger, but her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"I was in that cage for two whole days, because of Emmett! Don't touch me. Not right now. Please." She whispered, clutching herself to my thumb, trying to stand.

We all nodded, I ran up all three sets of stairs and into my room. Bella had curled herself around my fingers, molding her body into the shape of my hand. I looked at her and almost sobbed, it was horrible to see someone so full of life, just wilt before your eyes.

"Would you like me to leave also, Bella?" I whispered, wishing with all my heart that she would let me stay.

"No, please, just stay and help me get warm." Her emotionless voice chimed.

"Alright." I whispered.

Suddenly, she grew to her full size. Bone's popping and regrowing to accustom the shape she willed it to. She was holding my hand to her heart, and I could feel it fluttering again, not crawling like before. She swayed, and I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. I pulled back the covers and layed her underneath. I climbed in after her, and pulled Bella to my chest. I wanted her to get warm, but I didn't want to let her go.

"Thank you, Edward." She mumbled, clutching my shirt in her hands as she layed her head on my chest.

"Anytime, anything, Bella." I whispered over the top of her head.

I listened to her breathing gradually even out, and her heart start to mildly soar. Her shivering had stop, but that didn't stop her from wrapping herself around me. Her leg was thrown over mine, and her arms were around my neck, hands slightly under the collar of my shirt. My arms were around her waist, pulling her closer and not wanting to let her go.

I was finally holding Bella the way I wanted too, and I didn't even know if she felt the same way.

* * *

**WHAT IS UP WITH THE HATE MAIL!?!?! Jesus.  
Okay... Sorry for the outburst, But seriously! I have SCHOOL. And TESTS. And... SLEEP. Pfft. Really. I have fucking insomnia or some shit, and Im not allowed to have my computer on all night. Well. I am. But lately, I just haven't felt like writing. But I do now. SO. Im sorry that I was writing slow.**

**THANKYOU! For pointing out I spelled Carlisle wrong. Im sorry, I didn't realise. Don'thateme.  
Okay, Thank you people who have said they liked Bella's style.**

**I know you guys are scared for if Bella will forgive Emmett. Welllll..... She will. Next chapter. Or not. You will have to see.**

**REVIEW. Please?**

**All my love,**

~Wix

**P.S**

**I am writing a new fanfic. I think its good so far. I will be posting it soon, You people should check it out.**

**And.. I am almost regretting allowing you guys to yell at me to go faster.... O.o**


	10. Christmas

**I do not own anything. Well, I totally own the design for Esme's present though. I'm super special like that. You know, Special? The Helmet kind? 3434**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up, feeling slightly refreshed but still angry. This was a different feeling, being this raged out. I was usually happy with everything. Even go so far as to accepting that what happened to my Father was not my fault. Anger... Was not my favorite feeling.

I opened one eye and looked at what was in front of me; Edwards neck. I then opened my other eye and looked fully into Edward face. He looked so beautiful in the soft lift pouring out of the windows. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly.

I accidentally breathed into his face and his nostrils flared slightly. His eyes opened very slowly and looked into my face. We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time and said nothing. I could tell from his eyes that he was worried about me, and was sorry for what had happened.

"Goodmorning," I whispered to him.

"Good morning Bella." He whispered back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me, " Thank you for staying." I breathed into his ear.

He shivered but snaked his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, pressing his face into my neck. I could feel his cool breath on my skin and sighed. I loved being in his arms, it made me feel so wonderful. I looked at my arms and noticed that my skin was still tinted a light blue.

I groaned and rolled away from Edward and flung my arms around a pillow,burying my face into the fluffiness.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm _blue_." I groaned into the pillow.

Edward surprised me by laughing. Full out laughing. I pulled myself away from the pillow and looked at Edward. His head was tilted back and his body shook from the force of his laugh. I smirked and launched at him. We both rolled off the bed and landed on the floor.

I was straddling his waist and my hands were on either side of his head. I leaned forward and stared into his eyes.

"You think being blue is funny huh?" I barked.

"Yes, I do." He smiled crookedly at me.

My breathing hitched and I stared at him again. He stared back and looked into my eyes. Oh, I wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment. His hands slowly creeped up my thighs and around my back. I started to lean forward and my eyes closed slowly.

His lips crashed to mine and my hands flew to his thick hair. Our lips were moving in perfect sync, never moving from the other. His hands caressed my back and shoulders. I almost moaned when his tongue flicked against my upper lip, asking for entrance.

I quickly opened my mouth and our tounges danced with each other. He swiftly rolled us over so that he was ontop of me. My arms moved down slightly so that they were around his neck and my fingers were tangled in his messy hair. He had one hand slightly pressing on my stomach and the other between my shoulder blades.

I rolled his tongue in mine and slowly pulled away. We were centimeters away from each other, our lips still brushing the others and we panted for breath. At that moment I _needed_to kiss him. I needed to close the space between us. I leaned up and sucked on his bottom lip. I heard him purr slightly and grinned in satisfaction.

We both leaned in at the same time and started kissing again. I could feel the emotion pouring out of our kiss. We loved _each other_. I was amazed to say the least. I knew he had some feelings for me but I never knew they were the same as mine.

We finally pulled away and just stared at each other. Suddenly, He broke out into a heartwarming smile.

"You have no idea how long I was waiting to do that." He whispered.

"I have an idea." I said back, kissing him softly again.

He sighed and leaned down, pressing his ear over my heart. I reached up and started playing with his hair. I could feel the rumbling purr emitting from his chest and couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at me smiling.

"You think thats funny don't you?" He asked coyly.

"Yes, Yes I do." I giggled.

"I bet I can make you purr." Edward winked at me and my breathing hitched for a second.

"Bet cha' can't." I retorted. There was no way he could make me purr.

He leaned against my neck, his nose nuzzled into the side; and breathed. His cool breath washed over my neck and a lightly deep, _feline_ purr came out from the back of my throat. I giggled then, knowing that I had been proved wrong.

"Well look at that. I made you purr." Edward said smugly.

"I bet. That I can make you stop breathing." I glared at him.

"I bet. You can't." He glared back.

With that, I flipped him over. I was now straddling his waist like before and looking down at him. I leaned down slowly, still staring into his gorgeous topaz eyes. He watched me, those same eyes getting darker and darker. I leaned further and kissed the base of his throat. His breathing hitched, but didn't stop. I smiled against his skin. And then did what I think he never expected me to go again; Licked from the base of his throat to his ear lob. His breathing completely stopped.

"Got cha'." I whispered in his ear and nipped it playfully before jumping off of him and running into his closet.

EPOV

She loves me back. From that amazing kiss, I could just tell. I finally kissed her. I felt so happy that I could probably build my own fucking rainbow. I listened to Bella riffling through my clothes, and realised; _It's Christmas. _

"Edward, What time is it?" Bella called softly.

"Uh, 5:30 am?" I told her, the answer coming out like a question.

"Well Edward, It's good to know that you can tell time." She retorted with a small snort.

"Bella, You did have a chance to go shopping right? For Christmas?" I asked hesitantly.

"Edward, Why would I need to do shopping? I have everything." She replied finally coming out of my closet.

She threw a pair of black jeans and a grey fitted T-shirt at my face. She then chucked a pair of high tops at my feet and went into the bathroom.

"You know, You could really hurt me some day." I told her, walking up behind her.

She was standing in front of the counter brushing her hair. I watched the brush pull through the strands. They glimmered and shined. I reached out and took the brush from her. She was about to ask why but I just started brushing her hair for her.

"Bella, Why do you have such long hair?" I asked quietly, still stroking the brush through the beautiful tresses.

"It's the only thing about my body that grows still. I have to cut it all the time." She answered.

"What are you going to wear today?" I asked her, looking down at the black dress she was still wearing.

"Pick something?" She retorted.

"Why would I pick your clothes? I don't even pick my own clothes, as you well know." I chuckled.

"Arg, Fine." Bella groaned.

In that second, the dress changed into a pair of tight Tripp Capri's, a dark royal blue fitted T-shirt, and blood red chucks. I smiled at her style, the children at forks were going to have one hell of a day Monday.

"You know, I really don't think Alice is happy with your style." I told her thoughtfully as we walked down the stairs slowly, hand in hand.

"Well that's too fucking bad." She muttered

I chuckled, it was very funny to hear such a lovely voice swear like that. But I wasn't going to say anything, it was adorable.

"Language, Bell!" Emmett called up the stairs.

"I haven't forgiven you yet! I would shut up." Bella yelled back.

"Shit." I heard Emmett whisper.

"Language, Emmett!" Esme scolded.

Emmett sputtered for a second, then caught the look Bella was giving Esme and glared. Ah, so Esme wasn't going to be all that friendly towards Emmett while Bella hasn't forgiven him yet. Serves him right.

"Can we open presents?" Alice chirped.

"As if you don't already know what you got." I said, as Bella and I sat on the love seat.

"Actually, She doesn't know. I'm blocking her." Bella smirked from her perch on my lap.

My family and I stared at Bella. Is that how I couldn't read her thoughts? How is it that she can block a vampires powers? Can she block other powers besides Alice's, Jasper's, And mines? Why is she so hard to figure out?

_I really need to ask for a blood sample. _- Carlisle.

I chuckled at that and everyone looked at me, I just shook my head and looked pointedly at Carlisle. If he were human he would be blushing right now. He gave me an apologetic smile and started handing out gifts.

Before we opened them, though. Alice had something to say.

"Mom," Alice asked, looking at Esme.

"Yes, Alice?" Esme answered trying to figure out what was the matter.

"_Your_ first present this year, is to know that Edward and Bella are finally together." Alice smirked at me towards the end.

"Really? Oh thats wonderful!" Esme cried and hugged both Bella and I.

Bella had turned five shades of pink at the announcement Alice had made. I felt bad for her because she was the only one here who could show emotions like embarrassment that outwardly.

After the fuss of the announcement died down. We opened our first presents. Our presents (us kids) were from Carlisle and Esme, while their presents were from all of us. They had seven presents at their feet, while we each had one. Although, Esme only had six. I was about to ask, but Bella just smiled at Esme.

Alice had gotten a new credit card that had no limit. Jasper and Emmett had gotten ten new viddeo games each, and gift cards to go out and buy more. Rosalie got a new tool set, and money to get some cars to work on. I got a new book of composition paper. And Bella got a new Cullen family credit card that shared with ours.

Bella was very happy with her gift and hugged Carlisle and Esme both. Esme had gotten;

A new sketch book, - Jasper

Painting tools. - Rose

Gift card for house supplies. -Emmett

A locket. - Alice

A new composition, from myself.

Carlisle;

Medical Supplies. - Emmett

New Doctors Coat. - Myself

Medical Books. - Jasper

A tune up for his car. - Rose

A whole wardrobe worth of clothes. - Alice

And Bella had gotten him a bible, I didn't understand why she had gotten him that; until I saw that it had been printed the exact same year he had been changed. He was so happy about it. But kept that annoyingly calm face and thanked Bella profusely for it.

Before we could get any more gifts out from under the tree, Bella wanted to give Esme hers.

"I didn't really know what to give you. But then remembered how much you liked to garden. This was my mothers I had made it for her when I was quite young, And I would really like it if you had it." Bella whispered to Esme, holding out a slightly large square box.

Esme opened the royal blue box and looked inside. She gasped and looked like she was about to burst into tears. She looked up at Bella and smiled sweetly.

"What is it?!" Alice almost screamed, Jasper had to hold her back from attacking the box just to see what was inside.

Esme pulled out a smallish box that was cherry wood, and had gold leafing vines covering every inch. There was a small wind-up on the side. Esme opened the lid and what looked like a garden of sculpted roses sat. They were all closed, but still beautiful. The colors ranged from deep red to a light white. Esme slowly wound the wind-up and then let it go. The same song that Bella had played for us on the piano the other day came spilling out of the box.

We all watched as the roses slowly bloomed and spun around each other. The room started to fill with the smell of wild roses. More and more roses seemed to spill out of the box, filling the entire thing to the brim. It was beautiful.

Esme sat watching as the song slowly came to a stop and the roses retracted back into the box, looking still and lifeless like before. Bella flitted over to Esme and gave her a big hug, saying; Merry Christmas, and sitting back on my lap.

"Dude, If Esme's present was that cool, What do I get?" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed and resumed opening presents. Carlisle and Esme exchanged, while so did Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, And Bella and I. I had gotten Bella a neckless, with a pendant in the shape of a Poppy. She almost cried when she opened it. I was very happy with the reaction.

We all quieted down when Bella cleared her throat. I looked at her quizzically when she started to stand up.

"Edward, I had no Idea what to get you for Christmas. So I'm giving you the only thing I can. Think of three colours that you like best on me." Bella whispered, looking into my eyes.

I tilted my head to the side and thought for a moment, "Royal Blue, Deep Purple, And Gold." I told her, Still not sure what was going on.

She grabbed my hands and held onto the firmly. She also closed her eyes and started to concentrate really hard. White smoke surrounded us and lifted Bella off the ground. It wrapped around her Back, hair and eyes. It looked like a thick blanket floating around her. It started to spin fast and faster as Bella lifted about a foot off the ground.

We watched in awe as she started to shift to the ground again. I noticed the subtle changes in her appearance. Her ears were slightly pointed, and ruffled on the edges. Her hair, instead of having the tiny streaks of red, now had very dark blue and silver threaded throughout it. Her eyes, once she opened them, were now fleck with Gold _and _Royal Blue. The Chocolate brown still surrounded it.

She finally settled on the ground fully and smiled at me. I smiled back, still confused at what happened. She then burst into her sprite form and her wings unfurled. I gasped when I saw the colour and shape change. Her wings were now spiked and ruffled at the same time, with long points at the ends. There were spirals of Metallic Gold covering the inside. And also millions of Royal blue, twelve pointed stars sprinkled through the design. Deep purple boarded the wings and flared out in a subtle wave. They were _amazing._

"Merry Christmas." She breathed, and kissed me softly.

* * *

**I swear to God, Writers block is the worst. I love you all for being so patient. NEXT CHAPTER; Bella's first day at school. **

**Well. I think I have an idea for Bella's retaliation? How would Emmett enjoy a Pink car? :/**

**ANYWAY. I hope you guys all review. Telling me how, uncool my first Fanfic is. C'mon, just get it over with. o.-**

**OHOHOHOH. I am starting the third chapter to my next Fanfic. I'm going to write a couple chapters at a time so I don't kill people like I am doing now.**

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING.**

**With all my dead black heart,**

~Wix


	11. Authors note, I hate these

**I do love you all, But I have to bitch for a second.**

* * *

Sorry.

I have fucking Writer Block.

You know, I was concentrating so hard yesterday, thinking up new ideas, that my sister walks in, and pokes me. I'm not the easiest person to scare. And I'm sure as hell I have never screamed that loud, or jumped the high. But DAMN! The ground hurts like a bitch when you jump from a chair.

So now, That I cannot think of anything esle but my OTHER fucking story, Im pissed off. Yes, thirteen year olds with writers block is lethal. Trust me, I punched the wall. It said ow. x.x

I will be trying my best tonight to come up with shit. As you can tell I'm frustrated beyond comprehension. I'm swearing a lot, not really good with my parental.

Do you know what he said when I told him I had writers block? No? Can't guess?

Here it goes.

Me: Doug! I have writers block. ( I hate him. I don't call him Dad. You could kill me before I did. .)

Ass-face: Writers block? How can you have writers block? Aren't you like, 10?

Me: No... I'm writing a story, I posted it. I have great reviews. I can't think of anything.

Ass: So THAT'S what you do when your not doing chores.

DONE.

Yeah, That's how it went. I was shocked. He has never been that bitchy before. He's worse that my math teacher who we all think is a God loving gay guy. Weird, I know. Guy's just don't like Women to know about there periods. :/

ANYWAY.

I'm getting there. GO AHEAD, Send more hate mail. I don't care. The cave under my house likes me.

Fuck life,

Love me,

Because I love you all.

~ Wix, a.k.a Hormonal, Bitchy, Teen aged girl.


	12. School

BPOV

"What's school like?" I asked as Edward an I were listening to music in his room.

"Stressful, Boring, Annoying. I don't see why you want to go there so much."

"It just seems like it would be fun." I whispered.

I flipped through the drawers in his dresser, trying to find his black T-shirt. Edward came up behind me holding the shirt I was looking for. I smiled at him then went into the bathroom.

"You know, I didn't really mean anything by it. If you want to go, that's perfectly fine with me. More time to spend with you anyway." I heard Edward say through the door.

"Awe, quit sucking up." I giggled.

Edward chuckled, "I really can't wait to see what you do when you meet Lauren. She's been bugging me since we moved here."

"What does she look like?" I asked, pulling a brush through my hair.

"Um, Dirty blonde hair. About six inches taller than you. Wears too much make-up. Probably doesn't believe in pants. Wears revealing clothing. Need I go on? She's the school's whore." Edward prattled off.

"OoOh. Language Edward. Don't want to hurt the poor skanks feelings." I muttered.

Edward burst out laughing. It was amazing that i could make him laugh so easily. It made me happy that I could have that effect on him. We just... _worked_ together to make each other smile.

"What do you think she's going to do to me?" I asked, finally opening the door.

"Probably be a bitch to yo-- Whoa." Edward breathed.

"What?" I asked selfconsiously.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful." Edward whispered, looking down my form.

I looked down trying to see what he meant. I was just wearing his shirt. It came up to about mid thigh. Was that what he meant? My legs? Me wearing his clothes? I lifted up the shirt a little bit to see the shorts on underneath.

"I'm wearing short's Edward. Don't get too excited." I laughed.

Looking embarrassed, Edward retorted, "What was I supposed to think?"

"That I'm wearing clothes underneath." I stated firmly, brushing past him towards the bed.

Edward came up behind me and scooped me up. I squealed and told him to put me down. He just smiled at me and carried me to the bed. He dumped me into the middle of it, and climed in next to me.

"Can I please, please, please be my normal form tonight? I won't get to at school tomorrow. Please?" I asked, sticking out my bottom lip a bit.

"Fine," Edward sighed.

I smiled, and popped into my sprite form. Edward _hated_ it when I was tiny, he said it was because he couldn't hold me. I made him admit to it when I was eating dinner. I thought it was so cute that he would feel that way already.

Edward layed down on his back so that I could sit on his chest again. I played with the lettering on his shirt, which I had picked out this morning. I smiled, remembering the fit he had about people picking out his clothes for him.

"So, when we go to school tomorrow. How are the children going to take your not-so-gay look?" I giggled.

"Hey, It wasn't my fault. But I am happy that you are picking out my clothes now. I don't look so she-male." Edward shuddered.

We both heard Alice screech from downstairs, "I'm Sorry! Jesus Christ."

I laughed so hard I had to clutch my sides, they hurt so bad. I was still panting for breath when Edward decided to poke me. I fell over, and landed on my back. I sighed and sat back up, only to be pushed down again.

"Edward, Do it one more time. I swear to god." I threatened.

"Oh, really. What are you going to do about it?" Edward teased.

He poked me down again, right when I was standing up. My body flushed in anger, and I leaped onto his face. I stared down into his eyes, then leaned down and poked one.

"Ow, Okay Bella. You win." Edward huffed.

He opened his eye again, only to be poked again by me. He sighed again, and glared at me with the other eye. I leaned over and poked that one too. Edward started chuckling at my antics. I giggled too.

"Okay, Truce." I called in a sing-song voice.

"Okay." Edward agreed.

I yawned hugely then. I tried to keep it in but I was too sleepy. I looked at Edward who was laughing. I smiled tiredly and curled up on his shoulder.

"Good night Edward." I said sleepily.

"Good night, Bella." Edward whispered, turning off the lights.

Blackness floated across my vision, and I entered the place of dreams.

_8 hours laterrrrrrr. Pfft, Jumpie._

"Edward, You have to wake her up now, Otherwise she wont have time to get ready!" I heard a chiming voice trying to be quiet.

"Alice, I think she can wake up on her own. And you know it only take's her a second to get ready." A softer voice answered.

"Shut up," I trilled harshly, turning more into Edwards neck, flinging my arm over the back of my head.

I felt, more than heard Edward laugh. I poked his hard skin, reminding him what I could do to his eye, He stopped immediately. I smiled softly and slowly curled myself into sitting postition against Edwards neck, staring at Alice.

"What." I croaked.

"Time to get ready for school?" Alice asked, wary about the fire starting in my eyes.

"How the _fuck_ do humans wake up at this time?" I whined.

"Bella, Go get dressed then Esme will make you breakfast." Edward quietly suggested.

"Fine. Can I have raspberry's?" I huffed.

They both laughed, and Alice left the room. I slowly stood up and stretched, raising my arms over my head. I heard a tiny sigh, and looked over to Edward who was staring at me. Smiling I and grew to my larger size.

"Come on Edward. We need to get you ready." I smiled and shot out of bed, into his closet.

"Why am I being treated like a little kid when you are the tiny one?" Edward huffed, coming up behind me.

"First of all, I'm cute this size. And second, You cannot, ever, be left alone to dress yourself." I answered, sifting through his hanging clothes.

"Oh really, But you can? How are you dressing today?" Edward retorted, starting to sulk.

"I'm wearing mostly black. More punkish. Shut up Alice." I yelled toward the end, hearing Alice draw in breath to start chirping at me.

"You know, For someone who lived in nature all your life, you sure do dress Emo." Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey. I like the way I dress. I'm unique... And I like dark colors." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well then. What am I wearing?" Edward whipered into my neck, not looking at the clothes in my hand.

I shivered, dropping the clothes and turning to face him. I looked up, into his eye's. I smiled when I saw a little glimmer of lust. I reached up on my tip-toes brought his face down to mine. Instead of kissing his mouth like he thought, and wanted. I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Dont dazzle me Cullen. It's too early." I giggled, picking up his clothes and shoving them into his hands.

He huffed, then looked at his clothes, "No way. I'm not wearing this."

"Why?" I whined.

"Too much black Bella. Pick a different shirt, please." Edward whined back.

"Fine. How about the midnight blue one?" I asked hopefully.

"Alright. Go get dressed, we have to go soon." Edward told me, lightly pushing me out of the room.

"Wear the black silk boxers." I called over my shoulder, And stiffled a laugh when I heard Emmett's massive guffaws.

I walked into the Bathroom and looked at the outfit I had hung on the back of the door, it was perfect. I brushed my hair in a hurry, pulling the long strands into a side pony tail that started right below my left ear, so that it hung over that shoulder. With my magic; I curled the hair, and put in solid black tips, about three inches long, I also put a fringe of 'emo' bangs that covered half of one eye.

I did my make-up lightly, just putting a shimmer of white on my eyelid, up to my eyebrow. I put light purple eyeliner under my lashes, and a tiny bit of purple eyeshadow on my top lid, making my eyes pop. I put black eyeliner along the boarder of my bottom lashes, and black mascara. I was done.

I pulled on my clothes, slipped on my heels and walked out of bathroom.

**(Clothes on Profile... I think. Maybe, I don't know. You might have to check.)**

EPOV

A blue T-shirt. And black pants with a million rips. Oh, and of course the Black chucks. This is what she wants me to wear? It's not bad. I do like it. But will Alice kill me? I sighed, and pulled on my clothes, trying not to rip the pants even more. I was just tieing the shoes when I heard the door to my bathroom open.

My head shot up and I was stunned speechless. Tiny little Bella was standing there, in the most killer heels I had ever seen. I scanned up her form, and almost drooled at how tight her skinny jeans were. The black shirt she was wearing was an almost spandex type material, it had long rips along the torso were you would see another shirt underneath, it was red.

"You look stunning." I whispered.

"Thank you, You look pretty good yourself." Bella giggled.

"Can we go now?" Emmett whined up the stairs.

"Can you shut up now?" Bella yelled back, using Emmetts same tone of voice.

I grabbed Bellas hand and walked with her down the stairs.

"Bella, breakfast is in the kitchen for you." Esme quietly stated, walking up the stairs behind us.

"Thank you Esme." Bella said breathlessly, rushing into the kitchen.

"Wait, so we have to wait for her to eat too?" Alice whined.

"No, You don't." Bella said, walking back out of the kitchen.

In her hand, was about thirty Raspberrys. Floating in mid-air. They circled around each other, but never bumping into the one next to it. Bella smiled, as one Raspberry rose from the others and landed into her open mouth.

"Okay, Let's go!" Emmett yelled, already headed towards his car.

I took Bella's other hand and led her to the Volvo. I held the door open for her, and she slid in. Walking to the other side, I wondered if Bella would like the new school. If the children would be nice to her. I took my seat behind the wheel and started the car.

"You know, you never did teach me how to drive." Bella said, once we where half way there.

"Yes, Because you haven't figured out what kind of car you want yet."

"I get to pick mine?" Bella asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Yes." I laughed.

We pulled up to the high school with about fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. Rosalie pulled up next to me, and the rest of the family got out. None of the humans paid any attention to us yet. I slowly, using a human pace, walked over to Bella's door. I opened it and crouched down.

"You sure?" I whispered, reaching over to unlock her seat-belt.

"Yes! It looks like fun. Are you sure I already know most of the stuff they are teaching?" Bella whispered back, taking my outstretched hand.

"I'm as sure as I can be. Your knowledge is even greater than mine." I whispered into her ear as I finally pulled her out of the car.

Total silence. Not one of the humans made a word. They all stared at Bella hungrily, taking in every detail they could. And then I was slammed with their thoughts.

"Jesus Christ, Right now their thoughts are disgusting." I whimpered slightly into Bellas ear as we made our way to the office.

_Who's the new girl with the bangin' body?_

_Dude! Look at her rack! It's massive for a tiny chick!_

_I wonder if she's good in bed._

_What is she doing with Cullen? He hire her or something?_

_No! Edward was supposed to be mine. He was supposed to be my boyfriend. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GAY!_

I shuddered at the last thought, walking into the over-heated office. Mrs. Cope had yet to look up, to see Bella and I.

"Excuse me, But are you the woman I'm supposed to talk to, to get my class list?" Bella's quiet, beautiful voice rang out softly to reach Mrs. Copes ears.

"What? Oh yes of course. Your Isabella correct? Dr. Cullen called this morning telling me about you. Well, Here are your classes. And I'm sure Edward here can show you around. If I'm right, you have most of your classes together. Oh! And during fourth period, the period before Lunch, your supposed to come in here and help me with paper work. You don't have that class period because you already know that math, Right?" Mrs. Cope said, still not looking up.

"Yes, that's right. And thank you. I'll see you then." Bella smiled.

"Oh dear. I should probably get a look at you before you leave. Wouldn't want some other person to come in here and not be you." Mrs. Cope rationalized, Finally looking up.

She looked right at Bella, and her whole face melted. The softest look came to her eyes and her thoughts were the most gentle.

_She's so beautiful. I really hope she has the best day. She's so nice to._

"Well then. Off you go you two." Mrs. Cope said, shooing us off towards the door.

Once out side, I looked at Bella's classes, leaning up against the side of the office I read;

**Period one: History, Mr. Whilkins **

**Period two: Art, Mrs. Aller**

**Period three: Gym, Coach Clapp.**

**Period four: Office, Mrs. Cope**

**Lunch.**

**Period six: Biology, Mr. Banner**

**Period seven: Creative Writing, Mrs. Heller**

**Period eight: Computer Science, Mr. Masen**

"You do have most of my classes. Except Art, and Creative Writing." I told her, handing back the list.

"Mary was nice. Don't you think?" Bella asked. Taking hold of my hand.

"Who?" I asked perplexed.

"Mrs. Cope. She was nice." Bella said, Speaking slowly.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose. I don't really pay much attention to the teachers here." I told her, taking her hand and tugging her along to first period.

Once we stepped out from behind the wall, we were met with curious eyes from all the students in the parking lot. All of the kids were thinking about Bella. The boys were mostly lusting after her... But the girls were all thinking about ripping her apart. Except Angela, she thought Bella looked nice, and was happy that we had a new student at school. I like her. I smiled to myself as we met up with the rest of my family.

"Emmett. I'm too short." Bella whined, trying to look around over the head of the students. She really was the shortest one here.

"Awe Squirt, lets fix that." Emmett scooped Bella up and put her on his shoulders while she squealed with her tinkling laughter.

Rosalie looked up at Bella with a smile on her face, Alice and Jasper were having a hard time keeping their laughs in. Bella looked even smaller on-top of Emmett's shoulders, like she really was a pixie, even though she wasn't in that form.

"Emmett, We need to get to class." I told him, as I reached up to Bella.

Bella looked and me and literally dropped from his shoulders right into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and set her on her feet. All the students were still watching us as I latched my hand to hers and walked to History. Once we were there, The whole class got silent. They all stared at Bella.

This was going to be a long day.

BPOV

This is going to be **fun**.

* * *

**This good enough? Writers block is doing better. All it took was.. Um. Sleep. Candy. Milk. Chicken Soup. Disgusting Country music. Scented lotion. And a couple long baths. But whatever. Its gone now. **

**BELLA IS GETTING A CAR. I know what it issssssss. And you dont. Haha. :P**

**Bella is getting a new friend. He is going to be gay... I love gay people. They are the funnest. MY FRIEND KEILVIN! He's the best. I just found out that he's asian. I have never met him before. But he's the bestest. BUT. I need a name for Bella's friend. Help?**

**Ohohoh. Bella is getting her own room at the Cullens. Not that she needs it. She has Eddie-kins. But stiilll. HEY, Anyone can come up with how the room looks. Just review it to me, And I will pick the best sounding ones. You can just say a paint color. Or a design or whatever. Doesnt matter. I just need the help.**

**OHHHHH! Guess what. I failed my history test. It had real questions from the Naturalization test on it. You know, that stupid test that says your an American or not? Yeah. So I'm not american now. JUST because can't spell our fucking govenors name. What bull-shit is that? Ohwell. I still have you guys.**

**Love, **

**~ Wix.**


	13. History

**I dont own anythinggggggggg. ;-;**

* * *

BPOV

They were just... sitting there staring at me. Like I was a freak or something. Then, I remembered that it was just because I was new. And that they didn't know anything about me. So I smiled brightly at them, then turned to look at the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm going to be new in your class." I told him quietly, Showing him the slip he was supposed to sign.

"Ah yes, Welcome to the class." He spoke quiet loudly, as he signed the slip, and passed it back into my hand.

I was still holding Edwards hand as he towed me back up to the row where our seats were. His was right next to mine and I felt so grateful that I had most of his classes. I dont think I could have even survived in here without the Cullen's, manly Edward.

A girl I didn't notice in the front of the room craned her neck to see me. She had bottle blonde hair, too dark red lips and a disgusting, degrading outfit on; Lauren Mallory. I knew right away she was going to be trouble this year. The air around her swirled with cruel humor and thoughts. She sneered at me and opened her ugly mouth to speak.

"Ew, Gross. Who's the ugly girl?" She squeaked. Seriously, she squeaked. Her voice was like her nose was plugged and her throat was sealed closed in random places. I shuddered.

"I don't know, What is your name?" I asked her, cocking my head to the side slightly.

The class erupted in laughter, even the teacher was laughing, but he hid it behind the folder in his hand. Edward shook with quiet chuckled next to me and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"Whaaat?" Lauren asked, dragging the word out longer than need-be.

"Well, you asked who the ugly girl was, so I asked your name to be polite." I said slowly.

"Oh, Okay." She smiled and turned to the front of the class.

We all stared at her a second and waited. Wondering if she was ever going to get it. Lauren was just sitting there watching the teacher turn red from laughter he was holding in. We watched as she stopped bouncing slightly, and tilted her head to the side. She whipped her head around and glared at me.

"Hey, That's like, not nice. Like, don't say stuff like that, Yeah." She screeched.

I laughed so hard my sides hurt. I let go of Edwards hand and grabbed my stomach. Edward put his head in his hands and laughed silently while the rest of the class boomed with laughter even louder than Emmett. The teacher had to grab his desk to stay standing up.

- 2 minutes later -

"Now Class. I see you have met Ms. Swan." Mr. Whilkins says, letting the class chuckle for a second then started the lesson.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table again and rubbed soothing circles into the back again. I had tensed up after we had all stopped laughing. I really didn't want to make a bad impression on the school. And I really wanted to be accepted here. I had the cullens, but I didn't just want to be a loner and them my only friends.

About thirty minutes into the class a boy walked into the room clearly late. He was very attractive. But he was no Edward. He had long 'emo' hair it was black but the bangs in the front were dyed a platnum blonde. He had a few tiny silver hoops randomly peirced through-out his ears. His shirt was a tight black, showing off his impressive muscles wrapping his torso. We was also wearing tight, red skinny jeans. His black chucks were torn and battered, but looked right.

He was wearing a broken shackle looking bracelet and a thick silver thumb ring.**(Doesn't he make you drool? It's like... Heaven. :D) **He walked up to the teacher and handed him a yellow slip before quietly walking to the front row, very corner. Everyone he passed whispered 'fag'. Ahh... So he was gay? Well that doesn't mean they should be that rude.

He looked up after sitting down and I noticed that his eyes shined with un-shed tears. I felt so bad for him. Kids shouldn't be so mean to each other. I realised then that I was squeezing Edwards hand too tight. I released his hand and looked at him apologetically. He smiled tightly and stretched out his hand.

"Why are they so mean to him?" I asked as I worked on my worksheet. I had about two more questions out of the hundred left. I was going quite slow. Edward wasnt helping by distracting me every few seconds.

"Because he's different." Edward sighed.

"So what? It doesn't matter what kind of people he likes. They shouldn't be that mean." I whispered.

"I know." Edward said back to me, before slowly wrapping his hand around mine again.

I thought for a second. I was still looking at the boy in the front of the class, my head tilted to the side. All of a sudden I got a brilliant idea. I started vibrating in my seat with anticipation of the next few hours at school.

DAMIONPOV

"Mom, Do you need anything?" I asked my mother as she layed on the couch with a bottle of vodka.

"Nope. Just go to school you fucking good for nothin' son." She screamed, not taking her eyes off the TV.

I looked at her for a second before turning and going out the door. I was already late fore first period and I still had to walk all the way there. I didn't have a car yet, Not enough money. I sighed as I walked down the familiar path to the high school. I hated that when I got there, I would be judged even more than when I am at home.

I hate that there are other gay people at my school, but I am the only one who gets teased. It's not my fault I want to scream at them. But no, no-one ever listens to the gay boy with family issues. I pulled my bracelet in distress. I hated high school. But I only had a few more months left till I was gone. I already had a scholarship for my art. I just needed to pick a school.

I looked up and realised that I was already at the school. I sighed and walked to the office. Mrs. Cope was sitting there typing away at her computer like everyday, but she looked slightly more flustered than usual.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope? Could I have a pass?" I asked quietly, trying to pull her away from the screen.

"Oh, Hello Dear. Sure you can have a pass. Is everything alright at home? Before the break you came to school late also..." She trailed off as she searched her cluttered desk for a pass.

"Yes, everything is fine. My mother just isnt feeling well" I lied as I watched her write something on the little yellow pass.

"Awe, Well I hope she feels well soon. Oh! Did you hear? We have a new student here!" Mrs. Cope gossiped excitedly.

I inwardly sighed. Just another person to tease me for my sexual orientation. But I looked up at Mrs. Cope and smiled slightly, allowing her to go on.

"Oh, she is just the most darling little thing. She's so tiny! Oh, and she's beautiful too! But then again she looked pretty comfy next to that Cullen boy. I think she's in your history class with you! Maybe you'll be able to meet her. She's so polite, that little thing. Oh, dear. Go ahead to class. I didn't mean to take you away from your learning." Mrs. Cope fluttered, shooing me out the door as she talked as fast as a chattering squirrel.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Cope." I smiled to her.

"Yes, Yes. Go to class Damion." She said, also with a smile on her face.

This happened everyday. I would come late and she would flutter about till she remembered I was a student. She treated me like a aunt would treat her niece or nephew. It was nice to know that someone at least cared about me. I also thought about the new girl that was supposedly nice. Maybe she actually was.

I sighed as I opened the door to my first period class. Most of everyone in the class turned to look at me, I ignored that and gave my pass to the teacher. I quickly scanned the room while I was walking to my seat. I instantly saw the new girl. She was breath-takingly beautiful, there was no doubt about that. I then noticed that she was glaring at the kids that were calling me names.

I sat down and thought about the new girl. Maybe she was nice after-all. I glanced up again, and really looked at her. She was tiny, but her hair was very long, it almost reached the ground from the side pony tail she had it in. I noticed that the ends of her hair, and bangs were dyed a deep black. Her style was very much like mine and she had a very kind face.

She was whispering something to Edward Cullen that sat next to her. I looked down and noticed that their hands were linked under the table. I smirked, thinking about all the girls that would kill to be in her place right now. I looked down at my desk again and thought about all the times that I had been called names. I thought about my drunk mom at home. And the father I was supposed to have that walked away from us.

I sighed then looked up again. The new girl was staring at me. I knew she saw the tears in my eyes. I also knew that she saw the pain that was hidden in them. She looked down for a moment and then look at me again. She smiled a blinding smile then looked at Edward. He glanced up at her and a smile flickered across his expression before he started working again.

She waved slightly at me, then lifted her work-sheet, reminding me that we were all working. I looked down at my empty paper and then back up at her and smiled slightly, nodding. She winked and filled in the last of her answered.

I turned around and started working on mine. We had about five minutes left in class, and I knew I could finish it if I really wanted to. I watched my hand fly across the page and fill in answers. I didn't even have to think about it really. I knew these answers. I spent too much time studying. When the bell rang, telling us that class was over and break started, I stood up and put the paper on the teachers desk before I walked out the door.

Still thinking about how strangely the new girl was acting.

BPOV

I watched the boy walk out the door. I really did wonder why they all picked on him, why not the other gay children? Not that it was a good thing either way, I was just curious. Edward pulled me up after him and placed both of our papers on the teacher desk before we walked out the door also.

"Edward, Whats that boys name?" I asked quietly as we walked towards the other cullens. I noticed that the boy sat on one of the picnic tables staring out into the forest with a sketch pad in his lap.

"His name is Damion I think." Edward said back as we reached our family.

I smiled as we walked up to them. We had a half hour break before we went to our other classes, and I was excited to talk to them.

"Hey Em." I said as I walked up to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey squirt." Emmett chuckled as he bent down and lifted me up onto his shoulders again.

I screamed slightly and started giggling. Emmett started twirling me around as Edward yelled at him to put me down. I saw Alice and Rosalie on one of my many spins, holding each other up as they laughed. I could tell Jasper was trying to calm Emmett and I down, but he couldn't hold in his laughs either. I felt my hair come out of the side pony tail and start flying in the air.

"Em! Put me down." I yelled, and he finally came to a stop.

My hair layed right in his face and he couldn't see. I could tell he was trying to move it by blowing air up, but it only made it fall back down in the same exact spot. I started laughing and pulled my hair up into a pony tail, high on the top of my head.

"Jesus Emmy. I thought i'd fall off." I sighed, slumping against his head.

"Yeah right Squirt. You can play with the big boys. You showed us that when we played foot ball." Emmet smirked.

"Emmet, Let Bella down. She looks a little green." Alice said as she pulled away from Rosalie.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that, she was blue yesterday." Edward snorted.

I growled slightly in the back of my throat at Edward. He looked up at me and smirked. I barred my teeth at him and let my hair go. It framed my face in billows of curls. I glared at Edward as Emmett lifted his hands to let me down. I lunged at Edward, clearing Emmetts head as I leaped.

Edward and I both fell to the ground at the force of my jump. I sat up on his stomach, my hair creating a curtain around both of our faces.

"Well Edward. Do you remember what happened when I realised I was blue the other day?" I growled slightly.

"Yes, Bella." Edward said calmly, not fazed at all.

"Well. That's not going to happen for a while now. Poor you." I giggled as his eyes widened. I pecked his forehead and got off of him. Skipping over to Alice and Rose, giving them a high-five each.

"Damn Eddy. Bella really can whoop your ass." Emmett boomed as he helped Edward off the ground.

Edward grumbled something and came over to us girls. I looked away from him and over at Damion. I could see his shoulders shaking slightly. He was laughing. I smiled, he had probably seen us. I looked back at Edward, and glanced at Damion.

"Go ahead Bella. I know you want to go say Hello." Edward sighed.

I giggled and skipped over to Damion. He looked up when I got there and looked slightly shocked. I just smiled and stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I giggled.

"Damion." He said as he wrapped his large hand around mine and shook it.

I smiled brightly and got up on the table with him. I looked at the sketch book on his knees and saw that it was a breath-taking sketch of the forest around us. I looked back up at him.

"You're sketch is amazing." I told him.

He blushed lightly, "Thanks. I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Oh, You just looked like you needed a friend." I told him with a small laugh.

"Well thank you. I guess I did." He said, with a smile of his own.

"If you don't mind me asking. But why are the other kids so mean to you?" I asked him, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees.

"You know, I don't really have an answer to that. I may be gay, but there are more gay people at this school. They choose to pick on me for no reason." He sighed as he went back to his sketch.

"Well. That's mean. Anyway. I can be your friend. Right?" I asked hopefully, bouncing on my perch.

Damion looked back up at me with a new light in his eyes and nodded slightly. I squealed and launched myself at him, tackling him in a hug. He huffed but hugged me back cautiously. I giggled and pulled away smiling.

"Well, now I know how Edward actually ended up on the ground." He murmured.

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm even worse than Alice. The other pixie."

He laughed and went back to his sketch.

DAMIONPOV

Somehow, I think she's going to change my life.

**

* * *

**

**WELL THEN. I took forever. And it's not even a long chapter. I'm sorry. I've just been really sick and taking care of my bad grades.**

**You know whats stupid? I was on level 3 writing. Now im on level 2. i went down. AND. I'f i dont get BETTER at writing, I may have to take a extra writing class in Highschool. But you know whats even more stupid? The teacher gives me perfect scores on my essays. But he wont let me pass onto 4th level writing. AND. Since I was in 4th grade, I have gotten atleast 20 points above average on my state tests. Its retarded. Fucking Extra classes my ass. **

**Whatever, Love you.**

**~ Wix**


	14. I'm sorry, Authors Note

**I would... appreciate it... If people didn't use my idea for Bella being a pixie. This was mine, And I don't really like to feel this way. It's my story, if you can't get your own ideas, don't write. Please.**

**I have been working so hard on this story. And I feel that if someone is just going to take my ideas... I'm just not going to write any more. I would really love to finish this story, but if people are just going to take it. I don't see the point. If you are reading this, and you are writing a story almost exactly like mine, please keep in mind the other people who enjoy this Fanfiction. They want to read more. If I don't have the incentive to finish it, because of you, I'm sorry but they wont be able to read anymore. **

**I'm sorry, But that's how it is.**

Love, or Not..

~Wix, A.k.a Rebecca.


	15. Go around? Pfft, I'll walk through walls

BPOV

Damion and I had been talking for about five minutes when the bell rang, signalling that we now had to go to our next class. I was soooo tempted to skip and go to Edwards, but I had found out that Damion was in my next class. Yay.

"So you've never been to a real school before?" Damion asked.

"No, I've never been. But, so far. It's not all bad." I said, trying to get my hair up so it couldn't get into the art supplies.

"You have about the longest hair I have ever seen." Damion said as I fussed with it.

"Yes well, At the moment I really want it gone." I huffed.

Damion got up from his seat and stood behind me, "May I?" He asked politely.

"Be my guest," I muttered as I let go of the tresses.

"Jesus, More hair that I thought. How can someone so tiny hold this much weight?" He asked in awe as he got the hair into a fist and put a ribbon around it; the perfect pony tail.

"How that hell can you do that? I could barely do it this morning." I whined.

Damion just smiled and sat down again. The teacher was still not here. Kids were just sitting around talking, or staring at me. The whole staring thing was really starting to get old. I really wanted to stick my tongue out or something, it was getting ridiculous.

A door opened, then closed. All the students went silent, and I leaned back in my chair waiting to see what would happened next. It's just a teacher, right?

"Good Morning class, I am Mrs. Aller, and I will be your Art Teacher. Now, it seems we have a new student, will you please raise your hand?" Mrs. Aller rambled off.

I raised my hand about half way, just enough for everyone to see and then put it back down on my table. It was pretty obvious who was a new student, its the one the other students are staring at.

"Good now, Please tell us your name, and If you have any talent in art." Mrs. Aller said as she started getting paint sets ready.

"My name is Bella, And I don't think I have art talent, I've never really tried." I murmered, just loud enough for the class to hear.

"Well, At least your going to try. Now everyone, Sketch anything. You have the end of this class period to finish it. Go." Mrs. Aller said with a pleasent smile on her face.

"You've never really drawn before?" Damion asked, fiddling with his pencil.

"Nope. And I have no idea what to draw now." I told him with a smile.

"Hmm. Well it will probably come to you. Just draw what you feel like drawing." Damion suggested lightly, turning to the sketch pad in-front of him.

I sighed and tapped my pencil on my sketch pad, thinking. When you have seen hundreds of years of beautiful things, why is it so hard to put one thing onto paper. I couldn't even bring to mind the things I have seen. Not even one. I sighed again, and under my breath called Alice's name.

_"Yes Bella?" Alice whispered back from her class on the other side of the school._

"Alice, what should I draw?" I whined.

_"Well, after about another ten minutes, you would have chosen a Rose. So go ahead." Alice snickered._

"Thank you, So much." I whispered great-fully.

I thought about my favorite rose that was in Esme's flower box. I had made that music box some hundred years ago. The one I was thinking about was medium size, and you could usually see the whole profile. I touched my pencil to the sketch paper and let it trace over the familiar lines of the rose, thinking about it the whole time. I went into my own little world when I drew it, just thinking about it.

I jumped when the kid in the front of the class sneezed, I look up and noticed that I had about two minutes to finish. I glanced down at my sketch and thought it was perfect, it looked exactly like the rose from the box. I smiled and sat back in my chair.

I looked over at Damion and saw that he was done also, sitting with his arms crossed on the table and his head nestled in them. Human boys were so cute and squishy. I giggled slightly at the thought and gently poked his shoulder.

"Damion, wake up." I told him, poking his shoulder again.

He huffed and sat up straight. He scowled at me slightly and I just stuck my tongue out at him and pointed at the clock.

"Fine, I'm not mad that you woke me , Did you figure out what to draw?" Damion asked.

"Yep, A Rose." I said with a slight smile and handed him the sketch book.

"This is beautiful, Bell." Damion said, giving me a grin and handing me back the sketch pad.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"Alright, Students. Bring your sketches up here, and you will get your grade tomorrow. Enjoy your evening." Mrs. Aller called, as the bell rang.

"I'll see you next period Dam!" I called as I headed to the gym.

I really, really, Really. REALLY don't want to do P.E. today. I sighed, trying to think of a per-- Got it! I ran almost full speed into the gym and spotted the coach. He was standing there, staring at the basket ball hoops as if they held the answer to everything in the world. He had a ring of hair going around his head, leaving the top bald and disgusting. His overly tanned skin made me sick to even look at. Gross.

"Coach Clapp? I was wondering, Since I don't have a uniform, if I could go to the library, and get started on my homework." I asked sweetly, after tapping his shoulder.

He turned around, and was stunned. He stuttered a few words before saying 'yes'. And walking, slightly wobbly off. I turned around to see Edward looking at me with questions in his eyes. I just winked and walked off. I dropped my things off at my locker and looked to see if anyone was around. The hallways were empty. I pulled my body into it's sprite form and rushed off to the Gym again.

EPOV

I watched Bella leave through the large gym doors as if the outside world was eating her alive. I wanted to know if there was something wrong, and if I could fix it for her. Or if she was just not feeling well. She did wink at me. I don't know if I was supposed to follow or just stay here.

I sighed and finally walked into the men's locker room. All the guys in here were all talking about Bella. Wherever I went it was always about Bella. It didn't bother me much, But I didn't like all the thoughts these underdeveloped boys were thinking about her.

I finished pulling on my clothes and walked out of the locker room. I was then almost thrown to the ground at the force that came from something tiny hurling itself onto my head. I was confused at first then chuckled silently and reached up to stroke Bella's tiny head.

"Good plan, Huh Edward?" Bella giggled from my hair.

"Yes, Bella. Just make sure no one can see you, alright? And be careful." I whispered, walking towards the crowd of humans.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll sit here and watch. Hey! Is it alright if I go shopping with Alice after school? We never got to. Oh. And you can teach me to drive tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun. Do I have to get a car? I already know how to ride a motorcycle, please Edward?" Bella rambled on, without taking a single breath.

"Alright, Jesus Bella. The earth has some air you know. We can talk about it later though, okay?" I said, still fingering her silky hair.

"Okay," She mumbled, before finally settling herself deep into my hair to watch what played out in Gym.

BPOV

These humans are so silly. Why are they trying to get the ball into the hole? And if they wanted it to get in there, why didn't they put a hole in the floor instead of putting one on a square? These games just don't make any sense. And they can't even aim. It's so sad.

I sat here in Edwards hair, slowly braiding strand by strand, trying to not let him feel it. I really wanted to see what it would look like. He had such pretty hair...

"Edward, I hate you." I huffed quietly.

Edward stumbled a little bit before answering, "Why, Bella?", sounding pained.

"Because you have such amazing hair!" I screeched, accidentally too loudly and watched as a couple people turned around to stare around, trying to find the voice.

Edward chuckled quietly, but was interrupted by the shrill scream of a whistle.

"Alright kids, Go get dressed." Coach clapp yelled.

I quickly undid all the braids randomly places in his hair and kissed his scalp. I didn't want to leave him at all, I wanted to be around him all day, and this period was the only one I could do this with. I now slightly wished that I hadn't signed up for school, and just came with Edward, hidden on him. But anything is better than staying in that house without him there.

"Goodbye Edward. I'll see you at lunch I have to go to the office." I told him quietly, stroking a bit of his hair.

"See you then, Bella." Edward said just as quietly, Reached up to touch my cheek with his fingertip.

I flitted from his hair then, quickly heading towards the office were Mary was. Once there, I stopped outside and changed into a more human form.

"Hi-ya Mrs. Cope." I giggled as I saw her hunched over her computer.

"Oh, Well Hello Bella." She said with a tired smile, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

I looked around the office and saw how cluttered it really was, and I also noticed a dark figure in the corner: Damion. He looked so sad as he sat there, staring at nothing. And not noticing my arrival into the room. We had been around each other about a period ago. What happened?

I walked over to him and crouched down infront of him, trying to see his eyes clearly. His nearly white-blue eyes were glazed as he was lost in thought and I gently touched his shoulder to snap out of it.

"What?" Damion asked, as he was thrown back into reality, finally noticing me infront of him and leaned back slightly.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to scare you. But I wanted to know whats wrong. You don't have to tell me if you dont want to. But if you'd like, I'm right here." I told him with a soft smile and got up, walking over to Mrs. Copes desk.

"Mrs. Cope? Was there anything I can help you with?

"Oh, Yes dear. Could you organize some of this paper work while I get another coffee? I'm a bit tired. I know the desk is a bit cluttered, and I'm sure we can get it done these few days we have ahead of us. I'll be right back." And with that she got up and walked into the teacher staff room.

I looked up at Damion who was staring at me and winked teasingly. I then looked down at the mess and started to rapidly clean it up. I put all the papers, files, passes, and upcoming affairs into different sections on the desk, labelling each one with a personal Labler that I found in the drawers. I next started putting the pens, pencils, tacks, paper clips, and industrial magnets in the right places. I looked around the desk and saw that it was perfect.

I looked at the clock and saw that it only took about ten minutes. I then looked at Damion and beamed, proud of myself that I got everything right for once. He stared at me dazed then broke out into a very wide grin and got up from the chair, stepping behind me to survey the entire desk.

"You know, you should help me clean my room." He chuckled after seeing the lables on everything.

"Ew, a boys room. No thanks." I giggled as I leaned into his arm.

"I hope you aren't having a hard time finding every thin-- Oh." Mrs. Cope breathed, finally looking at the desk in awe.

"Well Bella, When you are asked something, you don't go half way. Thank you so much. I havent had time to tidy up in a while. It's nice to have you around." She said with an excited smile.

"You're welcome. What should we do next?" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet slightly.

"Oh dear. I think that enough for today. You two can be excused. Just don't cause any trouble, theres still about twenty minutes left for the other classes." Mrs. Cope said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh fun. Dam, what are you going to do?" I asked, excited.

"I have to go home till after lunch, I got to check on my mom." He said, rubbing his next, uncomfortable.

"Is she alright?" I asked, feeling bad as he left the office.

"Yeah, she's just a bit sick." Damion said, starting to turn to the left, were his house was.

"Oh, Well I hope she feel's better." I said, feeling my magic retreat from him, as I started to influence his life. I didn't feel bad for changing his life slightly. His mother needed to get better. She wasn't just sick, she was an alcoholic.

I knew this, because I felt the sadness off of him as he talked about her. Smelt the alcohol on his clothes. And could almost hear the disappointment in his mind at his mother for going this far gone from their small family. It was so sad to think about. Me, having no family, I felt bad that he was starting to loose hope. I had to give him something.

Anything.

"See you later!" I called after him, waving eagerly at him as he passed under the last tree in my vision. I smiled to myself, he's going to be much, much happier. I can tell already.

I realised then that I only have about seventeen minutes till the next bell rang, and sprinted off to the Building Edward was in. I looked into the classroom from outside the window and spotted Edward sitting very close to me, in the back of the class.

I influenced my body so that only Edward could see me and sat right next to Edward. Well, As close as I could get with the window in the way. I tapped on the glass very gently, only enough to drag his attention from the monotonous teacher over to me.

He seemed startled for a moment then smiled at me, realising that no-one else could see me. I reached up and put my hand on the glass, splaying out my fingers. We stared at each other through the glass, our emotions being transferred by our eyes and body language. We needed to be around each other. At all times.

The bell suddenly rang and I tried not to flinch. I curled my fingers before tapping on the glass in goodbye. Edward stared for a moment longer before tilting his head in the direction of the door. I smiled and nodded. I ran off around the building and caused myself through the wall. Making sure nothing was stuck in it, I ran to the door outside of Edwards class room.

EPOV

I hated seeing her than sad. The way her eyes desperately tried to convey her feeling to me from outside the room. I hated that I could hold her, and comfort her right now. I was startled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, signalling us to go to lunch.

Bella and I stared at each other for a while longer before she reluctantly removed her hand from the window and ran off somewhere, after me prompting her to the door. Right when I stepped outside was was wrapped in small, warm arms. I smiled down at Bella before pressing my lips into her hair and breathing in.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked softly as I gently took her hand and started to tug her in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I went through the wall." She said, casually.

I stoped dead. How many things could Bella do? Was she limited in any way at all? How powerful was she?

"You can really do that?" I asked, staring into her deep, loving eyes.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. "Want me to show you?"

"I think I'll pass." I told her smoothly, not wanting to upset her, but also not wanting to experience going through a wall.

"Too bad." She said, as we walked through a wall, and stepped right before our seats at the familys lunch table.

"Bella, Thats extremely not fair, you could have told me." I sighed as we sat down.

Bella didnt answer as she sat down on my lap and curled into my body, with her feet resting lightly on my left thigh, and her head tucked under my chin. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my face into her exposed neck. From here I could smell her delicate scent that tantalized my every thought. I kissed the flesh there softly before looking up at my siblings.

"How was your first day back?" I asked conversationally.

"Boring." Emmett huffed as he fell into his chair, wincing as it squealed against his body weight.

"Watch out Emmett. One day you'll fall through like the fat oaf that you are." Bella giggled, slightly lifting her head to watch Emmetts expression.

"Well atleast I'm not a tiny little wimp." Emmett retorted, trying to save himself with a very bad comeback.

"Oh, yes. Because this is coming from the person who can't throw harder than me, and is also very, very scared of me." Bella said, probably rolling her eyes.

"Will you guys stop?" Rosalie snapped.

"Please?" Alice trilled.

"Fine." Bella said with a tiny yawn and snuggling closer to me.

Now that their fight was over I could finally hold Bella like a wanted to: In quiet. I rubbed her arm slowly and leaned my face into her neck once more, just trying to be closer to her. Bella turned her face to me so we were now staring into each others eyes. We weren't even blinking, trying to be in this moment forever, but knowing that if it was broken it wouldn't be lost, just put off till another time.

We didn't notice when the others got back from the lunch line, burdened with disgusting human food, or when a little food fight erupted across the room. We just didn't care, we were together. It wasn't until a tiny, very cute growling sound came from Bella stomach that we actually broke our gaze. Bella flushed a vibrant red and ducked her head so I couldn't see her face. I chuckled lightly, still rubbing her arm, but reaching across her to grab one of the trays from Emmett.

"Eat Bella." I whispered into her ear and was very happy with the shiver it caused.

"Fine." Bella sighed, turning on my lap so that she was still seated there, with her back to my chest and her feet on the floor. I kept my arms around her waist as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You guys are so cute together." Alice finally said, bouncing in her seat.

The table broke off into laughter at Alice's expression. We all started talking about all the different things that went on in the day, even though most of it was a bit monotonous. Going to high school many times if very, very boring. We all learn the same things over and over again. Alice and Bella then started talking about shopping.

"We can always get some of the stuff from my house to decorate my room?" Bella asked, excited.

The whole table turned to stare at Bella. She had another place to live? Did she want to stay with us? It broke my non-beating heart to know that there might be a possibility that she wouldn't want to stay at our house.

"Um. We can go there right after school. You can bring anything you want." Alice said in a daze, not knowing what to do.

"Great! I only need a few things. Then I can lock it up." Bella said bouncing in my lap.

"What do you need to get Bell?" Rose asked.

"Um, Most of the decoration stuff from my room. All the stuff in there is from all over the world. I don't want to just leave it there. Only a few items of clothes, you can have the rest, I made most myself. A few things from my parents room." Bella said, Finally settling down on my lap again.

The bell rang for the next period and I was getting very tired of having to go everywhere and not stay in one place with Bella. I liked being just able to hold her in one spot, for however long I wanted to. I pulled Bella along with me down the hall way into the Biology room, and noticed that no one else was in there.

"What seat is mine?" She asked, cuddling her face into my shoulder slightly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Next to mine." I told her, swiftly picking her up and plopping her down into her seat, before taking mine.

"Not fair." She mumbled, trying not to fall asleep.

I knew that she was used to waking up when she wanted, and also sleeping in whenever she wanted to. She hadn't gotten used to waking up early and now it was taking its tole on her. She was slumping forward in her seat and her eyes were barely open. I slid my chair closer to hers and leaned her small body against mine.

"Thank you," She whispered, slurring her words a bit.

"Your welcome." I whispered back, my lips grazing her ear.

The rest of the day went like that, me pulling her along, and Bella trying to stay awake. By the end of the day I had to almost carry her out to the car. I led her into the front seat of the car and got in the other side, waiting for the others to come. After we were all in the car I pulled out and started heading towards the meadow.

"How far is your home from the Meadow Bella?" I asked.

"It's in the meadow, Edward." She said with a yawn, but starting to perk up at the thought of being home.

"Alright, How are we going to get your stuff to the house?" Jasper asked from the back.

"I'll shrink it?" Bella said, confused at Jaspers question.

We finally pulled up to the end of the road that the trail to the meadow started at. I helped Bella out of the car and we started running off to the meadow. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie trailed behind, not really knowing where we were going. We arrived at the meadow a few short minutes later and walked into the middle, were Bellas poppy was.

"Bella, I have been here many times, and I have never seen any type of house here." I told her, grabbing her hand.

"Thats because its underground." Bella said with a smile.

"What?" My siblings all asked at the same time.

Bella just smiled at them before pointing her free hand at the ground and said a few words under her breath. The ground shook slightly before opening into a massive star shape. In the opening was a large round glass door. Alice giggled slightly while Bella reached forward and opened the door.

_This _was Bellas home?

* * *

**Yell at me all you want. I wanted to make sure no one else tried to copy me. I do realize that people have already made storys like mine. BUT. The persons story that I saw, they tried to recreate it. They changed like, the flower she was in, the season, and the time of day that Edward went out to the meadow the first time. Thats it. So I was pretty put off. BUT. I tried to write faster. But I've been stuck in school work and nagging teachers. ANYWAY. Im gonna go faster. I promise. THIS was a longer chapter, yeah?**

**Reviews are better than Icecream. **

**I love you guys.**

**Love,**

**~Wix, The cool Pix. xD**

**Ohyeah, _Dorks_ out there. Make sure to tell me how big you want Bellas house, cave thing to be. ALSO. I'ma gonna make Bella get a tattoo. What should she get?**


	16. Trip to the mall

**_I dont own a FUCKING thing. _**

**:]**

**Wix,**

ALSO, LOOK IN PROFILE FOR THE MESSENGER ACCOUNT NAME. I FORGOT TO PUT IT AT THE BOTTOM! Lawl. :P

* * *

EPOV

Inside the large glass doors was the biggest cavern I had ever seen. The house was basically a massive hollowed out space. The walls were a dark, creamy looking brown from the original dirt that was still there. There were lights in each corner that looked like flaming orbs. They were a mix of deep blue and blinding white, lighting the room perfectly to see the white and royal purple overstuffed couches and chairs. There was a large flat screen that took up an entire wall of the living space. The floors were a beautiful oak hardwood that was polished meticulously. The ceiling was a brilliant white with dark wood beams running the expanse of it.

Over a small island a large kitchen opened up, making the space look even larger with the half wall. It looked like a classic cottage kitchen just bigger. The island was covered in class cabinets and all the pots were a bronze color. The tiled on the back splash and floors were a creamy tan color that matched with the dark brown of the walls in the living room.

"Well, This is it." Bella said with a smile, gesturing to the large area in front of us.

"Esme would love this," Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper said together.

"Dude, This looks bigger than our house." Emmett said with awe.

"Its not really," Bella said shyly.

I wrapped my arm around her waist from the side, looking around the home that she grew up in. It had so much to say in who she was as a person that I felt this place was very important. I smiled down at her when she looked up at me, knowing that she was happy being here again, even though it had only been a couple days.

"Okay, What all do you need from here?" Alice asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet lightly.

"Um. Most of the stuff from my room. A lot of the clothes I guess. Some of the trinkets. And some of my Mom and Dads stuff that I will pick out. I can shrink down most of the stuff so it will fit in my back pack." Bella said, her eyes glittering with happiness.

"Are you sure you want to fully live in our house Bella?" I whispered into her ear.

"Totally sure, Edward." She whispered back, staring into my eyes.

"Okay." I agreed, knowing that she was telling the truth.

"Okay, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet, You come with me to Bella's room, and we can take a look at her Closet and Dresser." Rosalie said, taking charge.

"Go down the hall from the Kitchen, fourth door on the right." Bella said, sighing.

My siblings took off down the hallway, following Bella's instructions. I realised then that it would be Bella and I that would look through her parents things. I felt slightly bad for her, she probably hadn't been in there room for a while.

"Would you like me to come with you?" I asked her, not releasing her from her prison in my arms.

"Yes, Please." She said, pulling my hand into another hallway that branched off the living room.

We wandered down the hallway till we came up to the end of it, stopping in front of a massive old Irish door. Bella pushed it open gently, revealing a large, beautifully decorated master bedroom. The walls were a creamy white and the Bed was all sculptured black iron.

"Beautiful Isn't it?" Bella whispered from beside me.

"Yes," I told her, never looking away from the room.

"I just have to grab my money, and something else." Bella said, finally stepping into the room.

I watched her as she walked slowly over to the west wall, pulling delicately on a small picture there, and set it on the ground. Behind the picture was a dull silver safe, with a tiny knob. She pulled the handle and it popped open. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, dragging my fingers lightly over the exposed sliver of flesh between her jeans and shirt.

"You know, I havent been in here since my father was taken." She said, leaning back into my chest.

"We really do have enough stuff that we could buy, and already have at the house." I said, brushing my lips across her neck.

"No, It's good that I can actually come in here. I'm done Mourning." She said, dropping her head onto my shoulder slowly, giving me more excess to her skin.

I started sucking on her pulse point then, feeling the blood rush a thousand times faster than normal. I always enjoyed feeling her heartbeat, because I hadn't really payed attention to how beautiful they were till now. The pulsing sign of life that everything had except for us. Singling us out from everything. But Bella didn't care, she wanted to be with us.

"Bella! Which room is it again!" Alice chirped from somewhere in the house.

Bella and I jumped apart, remembering where we were. I smiled at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. She smiled back, taking hold of my hand before bringing it to her lips and brushing a kiss onto the top.

"Fourth door on the right!" Bella called back, as she grabbed small stacks of golden coins and pushing them into my pockets.

"Bella, I'm not a money bag." I told her, amused.

"You are now." She said, forcefully pushing American dollars into my back pocket.

I watched as she emptied out her safe of money, then closed it for here while she stuffed the last of it in my other back pocket. My jeans slightly slid down, exposing a tiny bit of flesh, I payed no attention to it as I grabbed Bella's hand twirling her around, making her laugh.

"What else do we need?" I asked.

"My mothers ring. Then that's all." She said, slightly out of breath.

"Alright, are you going to wear it, or put it on your necklace?" I asked.

"Put it on a different necklace, so I can wear both." She explained going to a small jewelry box on the night side table.

I stood slightly behind her as she pulled out a gorgeous silver ring that flashed brilliant red stones. there were so many stones that you could barely tell the ring was silver. all in all, it was a magnificent ring.

"Do you need a chain?"

"Um, No. I'll just make one." She said, already threading a intricate silver chain in mid-air.

"It's amazing what your magic can do." I told Bella lightly, as I watched her finish the chain and loop the ring onto it before clasping it to her neck.

"It's pretty normal to me." She said as she fixed her shirt.

I saw a flash of skin under her throat and my eyes were immediately drawn to it. I tried to stifle a gasp at the hundreds of tiny pin-like scars that covered the valley between her breasts. I looked down into Bella's eyes and pleaded with her to tell me what they were from. There were just too many for them to be accidental.

"I'll tell you later." She sighed quietly.

**(Those were THOSE. You know. From a couple chapters back? Yeah.) **

I nodded silently, conveying that I understood that she didn't want the others knowing. I felt my dead heart ache at the thought that she was keeping something from me, even though I had told her everything about my past. Everything, and yet there was something that she was keeping from me.

"Bella! We have all your clothes and stuff off your walls! Is there anything else that you want from your room?" Rosalie called from the room down the hall.

"No, That's about all I wanted." Bella called back, grabbing my hand and leading me back out of the room and into the front room that was just inside the front door. I looked to the left and saw that it was already mid-day. We would have to hurry if Alice wanted to take Bella shopping.

!#$%!- 2 Hours later, After putting Bella's shit in their cars, IN the MALL parking lot.-!#$%!

"What store do you want to go to first?" Alice and Rosalie asked together, both slightly bouncing in anticipation.

"Um, I really don't know." Bella stammered, trying to take in the massive building in front of her.

"Well, Do you want Jewlery, Hats, Scarfs, Shoes, Pants, Shirts, Dresses, Shorts, Skirts, Purses, Underwear, Make-up or Hair supply shopping first." Alice asked, never taking a breath.

"Can-- Can the boys and I go to an electronic store. You and Rosalie can go buy my clothes?" Bella asked shyly.

"Whoo Hoo, Please Babe?" Emmett bellowed at Rose.

"Ugh, Come-on Rose, Lets go. We need to get most of this done today." Alice said, rolling her eyes and stomping off with Rose in tow.

"Don't forget her style isnt like yours Alice!" I called after her, taking up Bella's hand and gently guiding her to the nearest Sears store.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice called back, waving her hand over her shoulder.

"Its too bad Jasper stayed home." Bella said, wrapping her arm through mine.

"Yeah, He would have freaked out when he saw you totally derail Alice from taking you shopping." Emmett chuckled, looking at all the video games surrounding him.

I slowly dragged my hands across Bellas stomach as she looked through the thousands of Cd's on the shelves, burying my face into her neck.

"I'm... Kinda bored. Do you want to go do something random?" Bella asked, as she gave a breathy giggle.

"Like what, Love." I asked, dragging my face from her warm skin to look into her eyes.

"Umm... Oh! We should go get my ears pierced!" Bella squealed, looking across the square to the Piercing parlor that was right off from the food court.

"Really Bella? Why would you want to do that?" I asked, slightly disturbed that she would want her beautiful skin pierced with metal.

"Oh come on. Alice would make me any way. You know she loves jewelry!" Bella debated, getting more excited by the second, still staring at the shop.

"Fine. But if you regret it later, its your fault." I sighed.

"Yes!" She squealed turning around and throwing her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Edward, I'm going to just sample all the video games... 'Kay?" Emmett mumbled, never taking his eyes off the screen that was mounted to the wall above him, his fingers flying on the controller.

"Alright, see you in about an hour." I sighed again, gripping Bellas hand and walking with her to to small parlor.

Bella was skipping beside me, her long hair swishing from side to side, looking totally blissed out on the thought of getting metal shoved in her ears. I shivered slightly, thinking about watching the small rings going through her tiny, ruffled ears.

"I can't wait to get them." Bella giggled as we neared the door.

I stopped dead, _them_?

"What do you mean, _them_?" I asked, suddenly afraid that it wasn't just one piercing in each ear.

"Oh, I want more than one silly." Bella said, still perfectly excited.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes, not looking at her.

"Fine, If you want your ears covered in metal." I caved. I couldn't just take her smile away.

"Yay, Thank you, Thank you!" Bella said, hugging me again, and running off into the parlor.

I slowly followed after her, cringing at the sound of the happy little bell that dinged when I opened and closed the door. I stood behind Bella and watched as a large man came out from the back room upon hearing the annoying bell. He took one look at Bellas excited expression, and my sulking one and let out a large laugh.

"Hi! My names Bella. I would like to get my ears pierced." Bella said, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Hello there. My name is Frank. And by the look on your boyfriends face, its more than one in each ear." Frank said, still chuckling, and leading us into the back room.

"Oh, Yeah. I wanted to do something random. And since his sister would have made me get my ears pierced anyway, I wanted to do it now. Can I have six in each ear?" Bella said, talking at lightning speed.

I whipped my head around and stared at her, pleading with my eyes for her not to get that many earrings. I sighed when she just pleaded back. I hung my head in defeat and rubbed my forehead.

"Are you sure you can take that many at one time? Most people don't like to get more than two per ear at a time." Frank said, helping Bella into the chair that made her feet hand about seven inches off the ground.

_Jesus, I've never seen anyone so tiny. She's cute, reminds me of my daughter._

I smiled softly at his thoughts and took hold of Bellas hand, rubbing her knuckles gently.

"Yep. I'm sure." she chirpped, swaying her legs back and forth.

"Alright then. Do you want hoops or studs?" Frank asked, setting up the piercing gun.

"Hoops, please." Bella asked, smiling at me.

"You love getting your way, don't you?" I asked, nuzzling her neck, before kissing it slightly and backing away.

"Yep," She sighed mockingly.

"Alrighty, now is the time were you can back out." Frank said, coming at Bella with the piercing gun and placing it gently on her ear, waiting.

"Nope. I'm sure." Bella chirped with a grin.

_Pop._

_Pop,_

_Pop,_

_Pop,_

_Pop._

_Pop._

"Okay, First ear done. You okay?" Frank asked Bella.

"Uh-huh. Didn't feel a thing." Bella said, squeezing my hand tightly in hers.

"Sure. Well, Let me get the next ear gun ready, and we can finish this." He said, smiling at her.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" I whispered.

"Yes Edward, I'm perfectly fine. I told you, I don't feel pain.

"Okay Darlin', Last ear." Frank said, grinning madly at Bella.

Bella just smiled at him and waited for him to put in the earrings. I really didn't like that she was just getting these earrings for Alice to play with. But then again, I still wouldn't like that she was doing this for herself. I think it was just because I didn't like seeing things piercing through her delicate skin. But also, I wasn't going to tell her no. It was her body after all. Besides, she was happy.

I smiled down at Bella, Finally able to cope with the situation. I realized a little too late that Frank was already done with her other ear and telling her right now that she had the weirdest shaped ears he had ever seen. Bella just blushed and looked down at our intertwined hands. Feeling a bit protective, I placed my other hand around her waist and helped her down from the high table that she had been sitting on.

"Are you ready to go shop with Alice?" I asked her, as I was waiting for Frank to ring up the dozen piercings he had just done.

"Sure, It can't be too bad, Right?" Bella asked, Standing on my feet so I could walk for both of us.

I snorted. Right, It can't be that bad. "Bella, Its Alice. Of course it can be bad."

"Oh, Right." Bella said, giving me a sheepish smile.

I just smiled back and kissed her soft, pink cheek.

"Alrighty, that will be two-hundred and thirty dollars." Frank said from behind the counter.

"'Kay." Bella chirped, stepping out of my arms to hand him the cash before coming back and taking my hand, before walking out the door of the parlor.

Walking around now, I couldn't see any of my siblings. I listened for them, and I still couldn't hear their minds. Either they were blocking me. Or too far away. I looked down at Bella, seeing her walking in a slight dance, moving to her own theme music, I realized I really didn't want to be here.

"Bella, Do you just want to go home?" I asked her, silently hoping Alice didn't notice us ditching.

"Yes." she said breathlessly, honestly wanting to leave.

"Okay, Lets go. They still have the other car, we can take the Volvo." I told her, dragging her towards the exit.

Bella just giggled and allowed me to tow her to the parking lot and the car, before opening the door for herself and getting in. I walked around to the drivers side and got in, speeding off to the house.

-An Hour Later-

Bella and I had only been home five minutes before she started drifting off. It was about 6, and I could tell she was very tired. I carried her up to my room and laid down next to her while humming the song that always came to my head whenever I saw her getting tired or sleeping. She seemed so relaxed and peaceful when she was sleeping. It was nice to see compared to the slightly worried look she had, had all day. I think it was because of the stress of being around so many humans.

If I had been alone in the forest for over a hundred years, i would hate to be around so many people for more than a couple hours, and Bella had to be around them for about nine hours today, including the mall. But also, I think she enjoyed being around other people, getting over the loneliness.

I stroked Bellas hair while she slept, just staring at her face, watching her eyelids flicker slightly in her dreams. There was an adorable smile on her face, and I wanted so much right now to be able to read her mind, to know what put it there.

While staring at her, I realized just how much had changed in the last week. How the whole house seemed lighter with Bellas appearance. Rosalie was nicer, playing around with us all and participating in jokes now and then. Emmett was even more of a kid, but also a tiny bit more serious in some points. Alice now took more than a millisecond to consider your feelings with what she was about to say. Jasper had broken out of his shell slightly, talking more, smiling more. Charlisle and Esme where around a little bit more, instead of waiting by themselves for the other to come home. And I could tell I was less lonely, and It made me feel happier.

But... Also, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of dread. Something was bound to ruin everything. And I had a feeling it had Everything to do with her scars.

* * *

**Yes, Yes. I know I took fucking two months to do this. And I have no excuses. I did though, have the flu at some point. NO. Not swine flu. Fuck, you should have seen my Dads face when I joked about having the Swine flu, He almost shit a brick.**

**Anyway. I tried to go fast. I just... Didn't feel like writing? But whatever. You know what. I am now giving you another way to nag me. I just set up a personal MSN for my Pen name. So now you can totally, like, instant message me, yah? (Gag) Well whatthefuckever. Just do what you want. Talk to me,Or don't. I am Yes, That works on MSN messenger. don't you have to like have my last name? I dunno. If you do, Just review it or some shit. And I'll but my LAST name in my Profile. Stupid right? No one wants to rape me though. I hope. But yeah. I need some ideas too. So the Little Green Buddie will also help with that. OH. And you can also just add me to make yourself cooler. (In your own minds.)**

**Anywho.**

**I love you all,**

**Wix, The Cyber Pix.**


	17. Disaster In paradise

**Heyyyyyyyy.......... I don't own a thing. Trust me.**

Yeah. Its over due. Whoopie. -.- Whatever

* * *

BPOV

I had been sleeping a couple hours now, trying to get more rest. I had made the mistake of staying up too late last night, and I had almost passed out at school. That would not have been fun. I woke up slowly, taking my time to stretch every muscle before sitting up all the way and looking around me. Edward wasn't in the room, sadly, but that probably meant he was with the family.

I got up slowly and headed to the bathroom, staring at the face in the mirror before splashing some cold water on my face and towel drying it. I looked closely at my new earrings and felt a wave of happiness at the fact of even having them, Edward was so stubborn. As I thought about him again, I wondered to myself what I would say to him about my past. There were so many things I didn't want him to know, but felt that he _needed _to know. I would tell him everything I thought to my self, and I started down the stairs, hearing voices from the living room.

EPOV

"Have you asked her yet?" Alice asked, as she came in the front door, holding about seventy bags.

"No, she's sleeping right now. I will ask her later." I said, not looking away from the window, watching the rain pour down.

"You know, I have a feeling that something really terrible happened to her. That's why she hasn't even let you _see_them till a while ago. That its so bad in her mind, that you wont love her anymore. That you wont look at her the same. That's why I didn't tell Emmett about the reason for me being changed until a couple months after I found him in the forest. I didn't want anything to ruin the relationship that we already had." Rosalie said as she was walking up the stairs.

"Thats partially true." Bella's voice floated down to us from up stairs.

"Then whats the whole truth here Bella? Because I have been racking my brains to find every single scenario that could have caused those scars! And you have _so _many of them. What are they Bella?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I was kidnapped. Is that what you wanted to hear? I was chained down for thirty years! Poked and prodded by the same people who took my father. Did that ever come into your mind? That I didn't want them? That I was starved, and tortured and was forced to watch my father beaten in front of me for _hours. _Just because they didn't understand what we were. They never _listened_. We told them we were pixies. We _told_them we were special. But they never stopped. They _finally_ let me go."

I watched Bella collapse to the ground, sobbing, still trying to get her words out. And I let her. Because I was too stunned to even catch her at this time. Too shocked to even wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was okay, because she was here now. Because _I, _was here now. But I couldn't do anything besides let her continue her story.

"They let me go. Because they couldn't stand my fathers begging. It took thirty _years_of him constantly begging, when he couldn't even stand, he begged. And they finally let me go. After trying to make me into one of them. That's what these scars are from. From them doing scientific experiments on me. I have thousands of scars, because I'm different. Because I'm not human, or vampire, or werewolf. I was dumped in my house. The very one you went today. And left to _die_on the floor. But they didn't know I couldn't be killed. So I lyed there for months, healing from the _shit_ I was put through each day. Is that what you wanted to know, Edward? That I'm ruined? That I'm a _freak?_" Bella screamed at me.

At that point everyone in the room was leaning into their partner, holding them while they cried. And I was still frozen on the couch, just staring at Bella.

_Edward if you don't go over there and help that poor girl, she may just leave. And we all know she has no where else to go. _- Esme

I stiffly got up and walked over to Bella. She raised her head and stared at me. As if for me to just walk out and leave her there. I reached my hand forward and went to stroke her cheek, she flinched away from me. I could almost hear my heart shatter. I was so heartbroken in that moment that I almost melted into the floor. I started taking small steps back away from her, feeling like a cornered animal.

BPOV

I watched him start to walk away from me. I felt my heart stop, then pick up in double time. I couldn't just let him walk away. I can't watch another person be taken out of my life because of something that happened in the past. I could not live through another person I loved leave. Especially, Edward. I leaped off the floor and tackled him, wrapping my arms around his neck and dug my face into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me please. I love you, please. Just don't leave. Not now. Im finally happy again." I whispered into the cloth of his shirt and rubbed my cheek against it.

I felt his arms wrap around my tightly, crushing me to his chest. "I'll never leave you, I promise. And I love you so much." He whispered back.

TIME JUMP 2 HOURS

Edward had helped me up to his room a couple hours ago, lying me down next to him on his bed. Ever since, we had been staring at each other, telling each other with our eyes that we were sorry, so sorry for what happened down stairs. The screaming, yelling and crying that had happened, the lashing out at each other. With just our hands upon the others face, we said that we forgiven each other, saying it wasn't our faults at all. With Edwards lips brushing against my face I started to fall asleep, feeling wanted and unafraid. With my lips on his, I told him I loved him. I loved him with _everything_ I had.

"Bella, I know I had been harsh before, But I just want to _know _you. I want to know everything about you. Every single little detail. Its hard for me not to be able to read your mind. To not know whats going through your mind at this very second. Its so hard. Because you mean so much to me. I have no idea what makes you happy. And that's what I want you to do. Is be happy." Edward sighed against my neck.

"Edward, You make me smile. Every time you touch my my world bursts into flames. I can't not be around you. If your in my life every single day from now on, till forver, I will be the happiest Pixie on the planet." I giggled lightly, scratching his scalp lightly, playing with his pretty hair.

He moaned slightly in the back of his throat, and I smiled. He looked up at me, with such intensity in his eyes that my breathing stopped, the whole world did. He reached up slowly, brushing my bangs away from my eyes before crashing his lips to mine. I threaded my fingers through his and held our hands to the base of my throat, while each of our other hands were tangled in the others hair. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his tongue start to invade my mouth. I curled my tongue around his and sucked on it lightly, before going back to massaging his with mine. We finally slowed our kiss, opening our eyes at the same time, staring at each other again.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips as I smiled drowsily and cuddled to his chest, trying to fall asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back, his cheek resting on my head, taking in my scent.

"You better," I threatened, smiling as his laugh was the last thing I heard before falling back into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I watched as her long, black lashes caressed the skin beneath, her eyelids flickering while she dreamed. I smiled to myself as I rested my ear upon her chest, feeling my breath hitch at the most amazing sound in this world. Bella's heart. It fluttered against her ribs cage as my skin came in contact with hers and I closed my eyes, just listening.

I had always wondered if I would end up alone. To forever wander the earth, by myself. That the only people I would ever have to care for were my family. Or that my heart would only ever belong to me, slowly dieing with each passing year as I stayed immersed in myself, not caring about those around me. But, I'd like to think that I'm much, much happier now. I realized now as I was lying with Bella, that I had laughed and smiled more in the time she was here, than I had ever in my life. Alice was always trying to get me to do something fun, But I had always felt like something was missing. From my family. And missing from me.

And I'm glad I had found my missing piece.

In Bella.

DAMIONPOV

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" I said quietly, waiting for any response, but I got none.

"Mom?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"Oh, Im sorry, Was this your mommy?" A sinister voice replied from behind me and I spun quickly, seeing a man holding the limp, dead form of my mother by the neck.

"Who are you?" I stated, surprisingly calm.

"That doesn't matter. Now, your Mother was Delicious, and I have almost no room for anymore. Hm, I have a more... Appealing idea for you my dear boy." He whispered, dropping my mothers corpse and springing at me, grabbing the side of my head and my shoulder, wedging his face in between and biting down on my neck.

"You have you dear _friend _Bella to thank for this you know," He stated, watching me writhe in the agony I was feeling, tears streaming down my face.

"Why," I choked out, feeling fire erupt in my throat from the once simple word.

"Because, She's not supposed to be alive." He laughed, backing up towards the front door behind him.

"Why." I asked again, almost screaming at the pain it brung again.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll tell you, dear boy. And I'm afraid I must go. She will be coming soon. But if not, you should really stop by the Cullen's place. I hear they _love _taking in orphans." He cackled, slamming the front door, and leaving me laying here, trying not to scream out, and completely confused.

What did Bella have to do with any of this?

ALICEPOV

I layed on my bed with Jasper, running my tiny hands over his face lightly, trailing my fingers over his closed eyes and brushing them through his hair. I felt completely calm, knowing that Jasper was trying to keep me from being hyper made me smile. I continued running my hands through his hair until I noticed that his once closed eyes were now open, staring at me, his gaze full of never-ending love.

He smiled up at me, before leaning down and kissing me square on the lips, crashing waves upon waves of love on me, bringing the intensity of the kiss to another level. I smiled against his lips as he rolled us over until I was beneath him, sandwiched between the soft bed and his hard body. I lifted my hands to his neck and tangled my little fingers into the curly blond locks. Just as he was about to open my mouth with his tongue, I was hit with a vision so hard, that I screamed, vibrating with a seizure like quality.

Jasper gaped at me in panic, trying to snap me out of the vision, but It was just too strong.

The last thing I heard before the world went black, was the shrill, heartbreaking sound of Bella screaming.

"DAMION!"

* * *

**Should Charlie be dead?**

**Should Bella have been captured by the terrific Vampire leaders of our amazing world?**

**Or something else?**

**Wonna know what happened to make Bella's mom out of the picture?**

**Should Dammy Die?**

**Did anyone notice I spelled Ear Lobe wrong in Chapter 10?**

**~ WIX, THE HELPFUL PIX.**

**P.S. I love you all so much. Suspense totally works for me. Did you SEE that cliffy? This chapter has been ready for WEEKS. I just wanted you guys to... Um. Chew your finger nails for a bit? (Gross.) I still love you guys though.**


	18. Damions Change

**I dont own anything. Well, I own a dog, and a computer, and a pencil, and some paper stuffs, and a toothbrush.... And some curtains. But thats about it. Oh! I own my sister too. Shes mei betch!. :D Jk Sara... Jk...**

* * *

DPOV

I layed there in agony, staring at the ceiling. My mothers dead eyes were staring at me, accusing me for being reasonable for her death. And I was responsible, I really was, because I never really did anything to help her. I never took away the alcohol, I never asked her if she needed some help. I never acted like a good son. I was just like my father, I left her, to deal with it all on her own.

The pain was getting worse now, almost like molten lava, burning through my veins, and eating me from the inside out. And I couldn't even scream because there was just too much searing pain to even move a muscle. My eyes twitched slightly, begging with my brain too look into the lifeless eyes of the woman who gave birth to me. The woman who, though hadn't taken cafe of me in years, had at least stayed with me. I finally relented and moved my eyes to the left, trying to ignore the pain than flamed in my temples.

She was there, right there before my eyes: Dead. It was hard to look at. But I just couldn't look away, at what I had caused. In some part of my brain, I knew it wasn't my fault exactly, but my heart just was overruling my brain, making me feel a thousand times worse that even the physical pain I was feeling now.

My mind cut off there, not allowing me to feel anymore pain for my mother, though she had stayed with me, she hadn't cared for me as she should have. I was going to get a fresh new start, that is, If I lived.

BPOV

I saw all of what happened to Damion in my dreams, from his horrified face at seeing his mother dead, to the terror on it as he was bitten. The pain in his eyes as he was left there, all alone made my heart ache. My whole mind shut down for a minute, letting itself process what I had just seen, then my eyes popped open, meeting Edwards, which were clouded with concern.

I didn't pay any attention to him as I ran into his closet and grabbed a pair of my jeans, and a normal black hoodie. Along with these I brought out a pair of black chucks, knowing I was going to being teleporting, and lifting Damion. I changed quickly, ignoring Edwards pleas to tell me what was wrong. I stepped around him and stood in the middle of his bedroom. I clasped my hands in front of my chest and focused on the location of Damions home. I was there in the blink of an eye, I rushed into the house and found the dead body of his mother there, and Damion laying only a couple feet away, staring at her.

I ran up to Damion and put my hand across his forehead, feeling the skin grow cooler with each passing second. I waved my hand in the direction of his mothers body to get rid of it, and slide my arms beneath Damion's still body, I concentrated on Edwards room again and blinked. I walked over to Edwards bed, still ignoring the now speechless Cullen family that was standing around the room.

"Get me two large blankets, seven bags of ice, and a big pillow." I ordered, not looking up from Damions face.

"Bella, I don't think that's goi--."

"Just do it." I interrupted Carlisle

The family rushed off, looking for the things I had asked for. Edward came up behind me and rested his hand on the small of my back, trying to comfort me even a little bit. I looked up at Edward, silently asking if we could use his bed for Damon right now. He nodded and straightened out the blankets before I layed Damion's rigged body onto the soft surface. I sat next to him, holding his hand as his jaw clenched and unclenched. It was so very hard to see him this way. I had only known him a day and he was one of my best friends.

"Bella, do you know why he isn't screaming?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"He wasn't screaming when I got there, But I have been taking a lot of the pain away so it's not as bad." I whispered, brushing some of Damion's shaggy bangs away from his eyes.

"Bell, here's your stuff." Emmett boomed, laying the things I asked for on the foot of the bed.

I flitted over to the items and rolled up the blankets, placing them on each side of Damion's torso, I them put a ice pack on each of his legs, arms and around his neck and chest. I took the big pillow and put it at Damion's feet before sitting on it cross legged. I reached forward and grasped his shins, squeezing my fingers into the fabric of his jeans. I put all my focus on taking the pain away, not caring that the pain was transferring to me, allowing me to feel everything of the transformation. My wings on there own accord burst through my hoodie, taking up at least ten feet on each side of me before I folded them behind me like a huge sail. I bent my head under the force of the pain and gritted my teeth, telling myself I was doing this for a reason.

EPOV

Watching Bella take away all of this boys pain was heartbreaking to watch. She was straining herself so much just to give Damion some comfort. I looked away for a second but then a small whimper came from Bellas throat and I looked back at her. Her head was even more bowed and her back was hunched slightly, the wings protruding from her back couldn't be helping at all. I walked up to her side and ran my fingers through her hair, my other arm winding around her waist, pulling her into my side while she still helped Damion.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." I sighed into her hair.

We stayed in this position for a few hours, ignoring the the loud whispers coming from downstairs. Bella was steadily depleting in power, I knew that she can do almost anything, but she had a very taxing day today. With our fight and the mall, along with going to her old home she had been through emotional turmoil, and with Damion like this I didn't know how much more she could take before she collapses. I knew she didn't want him to be in pain, and was willing to bear it for him, but this was just too much to handle, even for her.

"Bella, you have to let him go through it alone while you rest, even for a bit. You need to sleep, I know you do." I told her, running my hand over the back of her tightened neck.

"No, Edward. This is my fault, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't feel anymore pain than he has to." Bella hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Bella, you're not going to be able to help him if you collapse." I hissed back between my own clenched teeth, pulling her closer to my side.

"Fine. Two hours of sleep that's it." She said, finally letting go of Damion's legs and flexing her hands, trying to get some feeling back into them.

I scooped her up off the bed and carried her downstairs were it was already three in the morning and the lights were off. I layed down on the couch first before setting her on my chest. I smiled as I felt her face nuzzling into my neck. I began to slowly run my fingers through her long hair, watching as her wings slowly retracted back into there original places on her shoulder blades, fading back into the skin. I heard her breathing start to slow and rested my cheek against the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

"Sleep well, my Bella." I whispered.

DPOV

The pain had vanished for a while, letting me be able to hear two people breathing and only one heartbeat. I had thought it was odd to only hear one for a moment, but then I focused on that heartbeat, and found it going abnormally fast. After a however long the pain was gone for, it started to come back. And then I started hearing muffled voices, one was a velvety bass voice, the other a high feminine with a slightly gravely undertone.

I then noticed a pressure on my legs slowly decreasing as the pain was slowly coming back. I tried to open my mouth to tell the pressure to come back, to take the pain away, but then the fierce heat exploded in my veins. Any attempts to talk were now forgotten as I tried to remember how to breathe. My lungs expanded and collapsed in uneven patterns reminding me of a train exploding off its rail. My breaths were coming out in short gasps and my throat kept trying to release screams but something was holding them back.

Years seemed to tick by and my body was slowly changing, I could now hear things from the forest, and taste things in the air. Everything was now clearer, but now was the pain. My heart beat quicker, like an Indian drum and my breathing came even faster than before. My neck muscles contracted and relaxed in time with my pulse and my mouth opened to finally expel an ear splitting scream.

I could hear rushed footsteps and low cursing hurriedly coming to the room. What sounded like a door bursting open sounded and the footsteps reached the end of the surface that I was laying on -I'm assuming its a bed- and slowly walked to my side.

"Edward, I told you I needed to help him." The feminine voice which I remembered was Bella whispered quietly, moving some of the hair was was sticking to my forehead away.

Small whimpers came from the back of my throat as the burning got more and more intense, with each passing second the pain was even more scorching than the last wave. The cooling pressure came back, now on my chest and the waves receded, making me want to do a happy dance but knowing that would hurt even more. I heard a small giggle come from Bella as a content sound came rumbling out of my chest. I could feel my lips quirk up into a small grin before turning to a grimace of pain.

"Sorry, You probably shouldn't move right now, Dam." Bella said, rubbing my shoulder with one hand, keeping the other firmly places over my racing heart.

"Hey, Dam. Your probably wondering what the hell is happening right now, huh?" Bella said, moving away a split second, pulling something over and sitting down before returning her hands on my chest.

"Well, You're turning into a Vampire. Cool, right? All that you know about Vampires is total crap. They don't have fangs. They aren't repelled by garlic, well actually, they think it smells awful but it doesn't hurt them. Um, sunlight doesn't make them burst into flames or some lame shit like that. They kind of glitter? Yeah, I guess you can call it that. They don't turn into bats either, because that would be stupid. And I think thats about it. Oh, do you have any questions? Just think them, and Edward can tell me. He can read minds." Bella blurted, speaking so fast that I could barley tell her words apart.

****

------DAMION IN ITALICS------

_Diet?_

"Oh! I always forget that one. The Cullens actually drink from Animals, not Humans. You don't have a problem with that right?" Bella asked anxiously.

_No, But I would like to know what happened to my Mother. And whats going to happen to my house. Where am I going to live? Will I be able to go to school? Why did that Vampire say that you would explain everything. Do I have to wear a cape?_

"Umm. I'll tell you later. You can sell it or keep it. You can live here with me and the Cullen's. Probably not, Maybe. Because I will be able to tell you what he was talking about later. And, if you wear a cape I promise not to laugh." Bella laughed, trying to answer all of my questions.

_What other powers are in the family? Will I have a power? Are you a vampire? Do you have any powers?_

"Edward can read minds, Alice can see into the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions."

"Bella, I really hate it when you call it that. It makes me sound like I'm trying to actually hurt someone." Someone, I'm assuming Jasper yelling from downstairs.

"Dude, Its your power. Not mine." Bella replied, before turning her attention back to me. "There's like a fifty, fifty chance you will have a power or not. I really don't know. Um, I'm not a vampire actually. I'm cooler than a vampire. I, am a Pixie. No, I do not have to wear slutty outfits and grant wishes." I could feel her shudder, and hear their muffled laughs coming from different area's of the large house.

"And yes, I have powers. I'll show you when you can open your eye's without pain." Bella said, finishing my last question.

_How long have I been like this?_

"Almost three days now." Bella chirped, shifting in her seat, and bringing her arms to cross over my chest and rest her head on her clasped hands.

_How much longer?_

"Couple hours?" Someone guessed from downstairs.

"That was Carlisle by the way." Edward murmured from to my 's room am I in?

"Mine and Edwards." Answered Bella who was playing with my bangs, trying to get them away from my eyes, before playing with my cuff-like bracelets.

The hours seem to tick away as Bella continued to answer my questions through Edward and slowly the pain started to creep back from my arms and legs, all going in the same direction: my heart. The burning was slowly festering to my chest, making it hard to think, or even remember where or who I was. Bella was working three times as hard to keep the pain away but it was just not helping.

"I'm sorry Dam. Only a few more minutes. Come on, you can do it." Bella encouraged as the small whimpers came back.

All of the Cullen's started to come into the room. I could hear there feather light footsteps, barely touching the surface of the wayward carpet. The pain doubled and my back arched off the bed, as a scream tore through my throat. Bella tried to hold me down, but I could hear Edward rushing to her side and pulling her back.

"Edward, I left him more than enough. Let me help him. _Please_." She begged, struggling to get free.

"No, You could strain yourself again." Edward told her, getting a firmer grip on her.

"Shut up, Edward I'm fine." Bella growled, finally getting free and rushing to my side and gently pushing my torso back onto the bed and taking all the pain away in the matter of seconds.

__

Bell, I don't want you to fight with Edward over my pain. I can handle it.

"Why don't you both just listen to me, and shut up. I can do this. I can't just see you in pain and not do anything about it. Okay?" Bella gritted out between clenched teeth.

__

Jesus, Bell. Take command.

Bella giggled, making my lips twitch again. The small swell of pain that I still had stopped my heart. No other sound reached my ears other than Bellas heart beat and her breathing. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in all the things I could see so much clearer now. Every leaf in the forest I could see as if it was right in front of me. I turned my attention to Bella, and was surprised that she was even more beautiful than she was that first day. I smiled at her before pulling her on top of my and crushing her into a hug.

"Hey. Pick on the little one, why don't you." Bella huffed before bursting out in laughter.

"How are you not losing control?" Jasper asked quietly, breaking up mine and Bellas happy moment.

"I'm just... Not?" I asked, letting Bella up and fluidly pulling myself into a sitting position.

"He's not going to have much of a problem with blood lust, Jazz." Bella said, moving over to stand cuddled to Edward's side, who apparently forgave her for telling him to shut his face.

"Why?" Carlisle Demanded from the door way, earning a slap to the arm from a small little lady with carmel colored hair.

"Because, I took it away." Bella explained, now sitting on Edward's shoulders, how she got up there I had no clue.

"She likes to climb," Alice told me, answering my silent question. I just raised an eyebrow at Bella before turning back to Carlisle.

"What do you mean, you took it away." Carlisle asked, in a more calm and collected voice.

"I mean, I absorbed it. I now feel the blood lust instead of him. I'm just going to be a bit more hungry than usual." Bella said with a smile before looking at Jasper, "I can take away yours too, Jazz."

"Really?" Everyone asked her breathlessly, as if it was the greatest gift she could ever give.

"Really, really." She responded with a quiet giggle.

"Now, who wants to explain what happened here?" Emmett said, talking for the first time.

Everyone turned to Bella, waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Wellll Then. Dammy didn't die? The other questions didn't get answered.... But I didn't want to make a fucking long ass chapter. I mean... Its 3 in the fucking morning right now. I'm -supposed- to be asleep. But what ever. **

**Sooo.**

**Was it okay?**

**~ Wixie, The Pixie?... Thing.**

**PM me if you have any ideas... For anything.**

**Or... You just want to be random...**

**Or.. You really need a friend.**

**Or your starving for attention? (Which I will probably not give you?)**


	19. Questions Answered

**I do not own anything. Except my sexy gay vampire. Yeahhh..... Except him.**

* * *

EPOV

"Let's start from the beginning?" Bella asked sheepishly.

"Why don't we all go down stairs to talk. Theres a bit more room." Esme said with a smile, pulling Carlisle after her.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled throwing Rose over his shoulder and following Esme, not caring that Rose was screaming at him.

"Well, we might as well get this over with." Bella sighed quietly, grabbing my hand and Damions before running down the stairs, leaving Jasper and Alice to follow quickly after us.

We all settled down on the couches and chairs that were placed randomly around the room. I sat in the corner of the L-shaped couch. Bella was sitting in between my thighs her back to my chest and her head resting on my shoulder. I had my arms around her waist and was pressing my face into her neck. Jasper and Alice were sitting in a love seat right across from Bella and I, Alice on Jaspers lap. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a large couch to the right of us, and Damion was sitting up against our couch on the floor.

"Can someone ask me a question? So then I know where to start?" Bella asked, trying to sound confident on what she was about to talk about: Her past.

"How about you start with your Parents?" Carlisle said, trying to figure out how much he really wanted to know.

"Oh, Okay. Well, My mother's name was Renee, and my fathers name was Charlie. Renee was actually a Fairy, not a Pixie like my dad was. Pixie's and Fairy's both have soul mates. Renee was my fathers soul mate. He wasn't hers. Sure they both loved each other. And they did have me. But when I was only a couple years old, and my parents were traveling, My mom met Phil. Her soul mate. My mom couldn't leave him, so she left my father to be with Phil. Charlie was devastated, but kept smiling because I was around. Renee didn't want me with her at all, saying that she wanted a new life with Phil. She wanted to start over and forget anything and everything that had to do with Pixie's. So she left, and I never saw her again. " Bella paused to take a deep breath, holding back tears. I rubbed my hands over her sides, giving silent comfort.

"Charlie and I were fine on our own. We went through it. Till those men came. They were real Children of the Moon, really werewolves. The wolves that live down in La Push aren't the same, they are just shape shifters. They captured Charlie and I, trying to see if they could make us become like them, so they could use us as secret weapons or something. Trying to overthrow the Volturi, for killing off most of their species. It was hard to be there, because I knew Charlie was already dying. That's why he begged for me to be released, so I didn't have to see him suffer his death. When a soul mate is separated from another, they die within about a hundred years. And Charlie was reaching his nintyeigth year. He wanted my to go, so he could die knowing that I was living. I was eventually released, they got bored with me, because they couldn't beat me as often, Charlie wouldn't let them. I got to leave. But not before I saw Charlie die." Bella had small, rainbow tears streaming down her face, but no sobs were coming from her mouth.

"Is that how you ended up in the meadow? By yourself?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I've been almost all alone for over a hundred years." Bella said, wiping her eyes and resting her hands over mine.

"Almost?" Rose asked, wondering the same thing as all of us.

"Oh, Well there was Sam. The Alpha in the La Push pack? I was walking around one day, not really paying attention when I wondered across the La Push Elementary and saw him playing by himself close to the forest. He was only five at the time, and this was I dont know... Seventeen years ago now? But anyway, I went over and asked him why he wasn't playing with all the other kids. And he said that they didn't want him playing with them. That they thought he was weird. So I played with him until It was time to go back in, and he hugged me goodbye, saying I was his first friend. So I went back everyday, playing with him and making sure that he was okay. I went and played with him every single day he was in elementary school. He had asked somewhere in third grade why I didn't look any different. And I told him what I was, and he thought it was cool, and didn't get scared of me. He said that since I was his best friend, he wanted to tell me about the La Push stories, and the one were they turn into wolves was one of them. I knew then that he was going to turn into a wolf, but didn't tell him. He needed to learn on his own. I actually haven't seen him since his fifth grade graduation. But I will probably be seeing him tomorrow." Bella said, smiling throughout her story, before sighing towards the end.

"Why would you be seeing him tomorrow?" I asked her, stroking the hair back from her face so that I could see her eyes.

"Well, they are going to think you broke the treaty, two people just don't go missing without the pack thinking that the vampires did it." Bella said, muttering something under her breath along the lines of "stupid werewolves."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that." Carlisle said, her face turning to one of worry.

Damion had been silent the entire time, thinking about what Bella was saying. He was also trying to get over the fact that he had no home, no mother and that he was a vampire. He was starting to warm up to the idea of living forever. But was wondering were he was going to stay. If we were going to allow him to stay with us or we were going to make him leave. I thought it was ridiculous that he even thought we would make him leave, but kept my mouth shut.

"Are there different types of Pixies?" Alice asked, silently wondering was exactly Bella was if she was half Fairy half Pixie.

"Oh, yes there are. I am full Pixie by the way. There are no halves at all, its either or. I, am a Lunar Pixie. I was born on a Lunar Eclipse. I'm probably the only one of my kind. But there are Solar Pixies, Forest Pixies, Rain, Mountain, River, Ocean, And Glade Pixies. And all of us are different. I mean... They were all different. I don't think there are any left. I haven't seen any Pixies in so long." Bella said with a sigh, tightening her hold on my hands.

"What does being a Lunar Pixie entail?" Carlisle asked, still berating himself for not asking any questions about her species earlier.

"Um, well I can talk to the moon. No Emmet, I don't have to howl. But other than that I'm no different than any other Pixie." Bella said, giggling.

"Bella's tired." Jasper suddenly said, staring at Bella who looked down sheepishly.

"When was the last time you slept for more than two are three hours?" Damion asked, knowing that it had been awhile because she had been with him.

"Um... The night before the first day of school?" Bella asked, looking at all of us for an answer.

"Bella, You need to go to bed right now." Esme scolded, looking at Bella with a slight mothering glare.

"What are we going to do about tomorrow?" Bella asked, "We have school. Are we going? Moving? What?"

"You are all going to go to school normally. Damion, since you don't have any blood lust, you should be fine. But we are going to take you hunting while Bella sleeps. We have about twelve hours to go hunting. Who wants to go?" Carlisle said, taking the situation into his own hands.

Everyone raised their hands, except for me. I didn't want to leave Bella here alone, not again. I couldn't stand to be away from her. I would just have to bring her with me sometime tomorrow. Bella looked at my curiously before understanding lit her eyes and she stood up, offering a hand to me. I grabbed it quickly, pulling myself to my feet and following her up the stairs, throwing a goodnight over my shoulder.

Standing in the doorway with Bella made me realize what had just happened over the past week or so. I had found Bella, fallen in love with her, had her almost die (In my mind), Seen the home she grew up in, learned that her Dad is dead, her mother doesn't want her. Also, We enrolled her into a high school, got her a new friend, then said friend went and got turned into a Vampire. It was kinda of surreal that so much could happen in a week than it could in the hundred and eight years that I have been alive.

"Edward? What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, squeezing my waist and pulling my inside the room before kicking the door shut.

"About how much has happened in the past week. Did you know that our lives have been so boring that we almost forgot what it was like to be surprised?" I asked her, flopping down onto the bed with her next to me.

"So I surprise you?" Bella teased, sitting up before collapsing on my chest, her head next to mine on the mountain of pillows.

"I've never been more surprised by anyone in my entire existence. And that just what I need." I told her before gently taking the back of her neck into my hand and bringing her down to kiss me.

This kiss was a lot different than our others, there was no rushing, no anger. It was just Bella and I being with each other after the most hectic times in our lives. The kiss slowly got deeper though, my hands tangled in her hair as hers grasped my shirt into tiny fists, Fabric weaving between clenched fingers. I slowly teased her mouth open with my tongue, flicking it against her lips before she finally granted me entrance. Bella moaned when our tongue met, before sitting up slowly and taking over the kiss. Before she could get too far though, I stroked the tip of my tongue to the roof of her mouth.

She burst into giggles, pulling her mouth away from mine with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her around her torso before throwing her down next to me and climbing onto of her. My fingers flashed over her stomach and sides before going up to her neck which made her scream with unrestrained laughter. I smiled at her and finally stopped my attack, leaning down and giving her a swift kiss on the cheek before laying beside her again.

"Im not looking forward to tomorrow, even though I do get to see Sam again." Bella said with a sigh, running her fingers over the lines on my palm.

"I'm not looking forward to it either. Wolves are quick to judge, and Im not sure I want my arm ripped out of the socket." I told her laughing when she made a face.

"I hate that you guys are mortal enemies, it makes it so hard to be friends with everyone." Grumbling she slowly got up and went to the closet to change into some comfortable pajamas.

"For one, Its mostly their fault. They don't trust us even though we have told them time and time again that there is no way we could slip. And for another, If we could choose our enemies, they wouldn't be it." I said, getting up and following her into the closet.

Bella was just pulling her tank top over her head, and wasn't able to reply. I stared at her as she fixed her pajama pants one last time before grabbing her and pulling her over my shoulder. She made a squeaking sound that made me laugh as I carried her into the bathroom. Setting her down on the counter I stood between her legs watching her as she reached behind her back to get her brush, and smiled when she handed it to me. Pulling the brush through her long hair I started to ask her questions about her past.

"You miss them both don't you, even though you don't like your mom because she left?" I asked her quietly as she was starting to slowly hum.

"Well of course I do, their my parents. And I mean, its not really Renee's fault either. So I guess I don't totally hate her. And I know I'm never going to end up like her anyway. Being with someone, then finding your soul mate. That's not going to happen to me, because I have already found my soul mate." She told me with a smile

"Me?" I asked, surprised. For some reason, I just couldn't picture why I would be her soul mate.

"Of course its you! Who else would it be?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Emmett?" I suggested weakly.

She burst out into loud laughter, making the brush that had been clashed in my frozen hand clatter to the ground. She was panting for breath by the time she stopped, letting loose a few giggles here and there. I just waited for her to finish. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against the side of my neck breathing slowly as she calmed down.

"You're my soul mate, Edward. There is no denying that." she told me with such conviction in her voice that I had to believe her.

"How do you know?" I asked, picking her up and slowly walking into our bedroom, turning off the bathroom light as we left.

"Because, I can't change my wings for just anyone." She said, her lips brushing against my skin as she spoke. Her hands clenched into my t-shirt as she slowly drifted into sleep.

----- Time jump, Morning.-----

We all surrounded Bella as she sat down at the dinning room table, Damion on her left as I sat on her right. Everyone else was spread around the kitchen or sitting on the counters waiting for Bella to talk, yet again.

"Okay, I am guessing there is going to be about maybe eight pack members, not counting the elders. Sam is most likely to be alpha, because I don't think Billy Black would tell his son that he was the true heir, and even if he did, I don't think anyone would step up to Sam. Even though I met him when he was a child, he was a born leader. He will be black, that i'm sure of. He will also probably the first to change into his human form. Especially when he see's me. Emmett could you bring some clothes? Also, Rose can you bring at least two extra pairs of your clothes? Just in case there is a girl or too, there shouldn't be many, it's not that common." Bella said in one breath, playing with my fingers on the table and not looking at any of us.

"I'm not lending my clothes to a _dog_." Rose spat, glaring at Bella for the first time.

"Rose, if you don't want to see anyone naked more that you have to, you _will _listen to me." Bella said back, just as fiercely, daring Rose to say any thing more.

Rose made a small gagging sound before storming up the stairs, dragging Emmett behind her.

"And Jazz, I know its going to be kind of hard, with so many people, but do you think that you could try and keep the wolves calm? At least until Sam see's me, then you should be fine." Bella said, sheepishly looking up at Jasper.

"Sure, Darlin'. Won't be too hard, you're kinda hard to miss, even with how small you are." Jasper said, flashing her a grin and making us all laugh.

When the clock made it to nine, Bella got up to go get dressed and take a shower. Even without the help of Jasper I could feel the excitement rolling off her in waves. I smiled as she walked up the stairs, knowing it would only take her about five minutes to get ready, I ran up behind her to get dressed myself.

BPOV

I couldn't wait to be ready and finally see Sam again. I rushed through my now normal routine, washing my hair twice and then stepping out of the shower. I used a small amount of my magic to dry myself off before I put on the clothes I had set out a few minutes ago. Regular black t-shirt, along with white skinny jeans and red sneakers. Good enough.

I ran down the stairs, passing Dam on the way smiling as I passed him. I knew he was having a hard time adjusting, especially to all this but he was doing an amazing job at it. Losing your mother is very hard, and in his position, it seemed he had been losing his mom for a long time now. She was just slowly fading away.

"Is everyone ready?" Esme called sweetly up the stairs as I got to her side.

A few yes's rang out and one grumpy 'no' came from Rose, I knew she wasn't happy with me but she could at least be polite to the wolves when they came. I could only hope. Edward was next to me in the next second, winding his arm around my waist and taking my hand in his. Smiling up ay him, we both walked outside to the front yard were I knew the wolves would make their entrance.

"You do realize don't you, that things are going to be pretty hectic in the first few minutes. Right?" Edward said as we walked to the porch railing, him lifting me up so I could sit on it with my back to his chest.

"Of course I realize that, everything in life is hectic." I replied, tilting my head to the side so he could see me sticking my tongue out at him.

We all stood there for what seemed to me to be like hours, but was probably only minutes. And then the air was cut with loud snarls. Our heads snapped to the west side of the forest, were we saw the huge wolves. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I saw the first wolf emerge from the foliage. _Sam_. I was right. He was the alpha, and he was black. Edwards voice interupted my thoughts.

"We have heard that you have two new vampires in your coven, Cullens. Would I be right in assuming that you created them? If so, you have broken our treaty." Edward said, his voice different than any other times he had ever talked. Obviously he was translating what Sam was thinking.

Carlisle spoke up then, stepping forward and ignoring the growls that came with the advancement, "We did not create these two. One is not even a vampire. And the other, Damion was attacked in his home by a rouge vampire. He lost his mother in the attack. We are letting him stay with us, teaching him our hunting ways."

"You saw that the other is not a vampire? Does that make her human then?" Edward/Sam spoke again, the wolves inching forward.

"I'm flattered you'd think me a human, Sam. God know's I don't look a bit like one." I said, great humor in my voice.

Sam's large head snapped to look at me the first time, his eyes narrowing as he tried to place me. I waved, before crossing my eyes at him. He took a startled step back, before growling. I started to laugh before leaping off the railing, and running straight at him.

Before any of the other wolves could react, I was already pinning Sam to the ground. My forearm was on his neck, while my legs were crossed as I sat on his side. I looked down at him, seeing his huge chocolate brown eye glaring up at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him before talking.

"Well, Sammy. Looks like you still get taken down by _sprites._" I taunted.

And then, the wolf wasn't there any more. A large man, even larger than Emmet was pinned to the ground beneath me. Smiling up at me with the boyish charm I hadn't seen in years. He grabbed my waist before landing a loud, smacking kiss on my cheek.

"It's not everyday you get beaten by a Pixie now is it. Not my fault my memory couldn't remember a spit fire like you. Been a lot of years since I've seen you Bells." Sam said chuckling as he let me up.

The Cullens were looking at me like I had gone insane, and Sam's pack was looking at him just the same. His pack slowly began changing, one by one they all turned into their human forms. Esme was quick to hand everyone clothes, ignoring the boy's blushes and giving them a smile. Sam was first to speak after they were all dressed.

"Everyone, this is Bella, Bella this is everyone." Sam said, gesturing his pack to me.

It took all of ten minutes before I was being handed around like a newborn baby. But I guess that being so long with out your 'sister' you tend to get excited. All the men in the pack had taken a liking to me already, but the one girl hated me for what seemed like no reason. I had heard the story of what had happened between her, Sam and Emily a while back and I felt sorry for her. But I knew she didn't want my pity.

"You know, when we saw all the memories of a tiny girl in the back of Sam's mind sometimes, I always thought it was an old girlfriend." Jacob, the Beta said as we were all sitting on the front lawn.

"Nah, Sam couldn't keep me. He goes down too easily." And with that, everyone was laughing again.

I had noticed that the second Damion had laid eyes on Seth, that he felt something for him. And I already knew Seth had imprinted on Dam. Looking at Seth now, I could tell he was afraid, not understanding what an imprint was fully. And by looking at Dam, you just knew he wanted to go over and hug Seth, but in a way Dam could sense Seth's distress and left him alone. But his longing gazes were starting to get on every ones nerves.

I stared at Edward as he interacted with the wolves. He was happy, that the treaty was being set aside so that we could have a bit of fun. I just couldn't help but feel that now the fun had began, it was going to end soon. Very soon.

* * *

**I WAS SICK.... ------ That is my excuse. I had the flu for THREE months. So suck it.  
I'm really trying to go faster. I am even working on chapters at school. (I have first period Computer App. So, Whatever. It's not like im there to learn anyway. o.o)  
SoOoOoOoOo. Any one want to give me an idea to WHEN the VOLTURI are coming? (Lol) Did I answer everyones questions about Bellas life? Someone out there craving to know more about my Bella. (Craving. -.o) And I mean, who saw Seth as gay? I DID. He was just too cute to be straight. (STRAIGHT. Zoooooom. Lawl.) Sorry, there are just soooo many perverted thoughts running through my head. (Head... Jk)  
**

**I Lurv yous.**

**~Wix. The Sick Pix.**


	20. Finally

BitchBitch. MoanMoan. I dont fucking care. Writers block sucks.

I dont own? I don't wish I did either. I mean, Twilight books are kinda going out of style now. Sad.

* * *

Epov

Today we were all going back to school. I couldn't tell who was more disappointed, Sam or Bella. Both of them were re-connecting in a way that at times seemed almost like Mother and son. Both enjoyed the others company so much that they got tired half-way through the day and fell asleep right next to each other, on the front lawn. Esme thought it was cute and shot a picture of it to show Bella later.

"Bella, It's time to get up." I told her as I walked around the room looking for the backpack I had thrown somewhere last week.

"Under the desk chair." Came the muffled voice of the tiny pixie that was laying across my bed, her head under the pillows.

"Thank you. Now Bella, you really have to get up. I waited to the last possible second to wake you up so that you could sleep." I said crossly, knowing I was only getting a little closer to my goal of her walking out the door.

"But, I'm tired!" Her tone took a whiny edge, and I forced back a chuckle.

I went over to the bed and reached under the downy comforter, stretching my arms out until I came in contact with Bella's soft warm body before picking her up out of the bed. She made a noice in protest before resting her head against my shoulder and falling back asleep. I found Bella's backpack hanging from the wall, pulling it down and setting it next to mine on my back. Carrying an asleep Pixie was a lot easier than it looked. She was so tiny and light that it was as if there was nothing there.

Esme glanced up from her place at the stove to laugh at the scene before her. Her oldest -in my vampire life- son carrying his girlfriend who didn't want to go to school. I guess from her point of view, which I could see quite clearly from her thoughts, it was hilarious. Damion was the next to come into the kitchen, showered and dressed ready to go to school, even though I could hear him thinking that he didn't want to go and that this was a waste of time. He stared at Bella and I before flashing a grin and sitting down at the table.

"Bella, can you wake up enough to eat?" I asked her after setting aside our backpacks.

"No," A tired moan came from her mouth as she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"Too bad," Emmett said, coming up behind me and thumping me hard enough on the back to make Bella fly out of my arms.

We all watched as her eye's flew open and took in her situation. She managed to turn her body in midair so that she was now facing the floor instead of the ceiling. She landed on her hands and feet, much like a feral cat, her hands making a slight **shhhwish **sound against the floor. Her hair hung in her face as she caught her breath, then she looked up and glared at Emmett. She shifted her position into a sitting one, on the ground I might add, before speaking.

"What the **hell** was that, Emmett?" She asked with a growl.

"Well Bells, that was actually my way of getting you to wake up. It worked didn't it?" Emmett asked sweetly, throwing her a dimpled grin.

"Not cool." Was all she said before walking over to me and climbing onto my back, promptly falling asleep before we could stop her.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the school. Bella was asleep in the back, sitting in Damions lap.

"Damion, can you please wake up Bella and convince her to change her clothes while we go give Carlisles note to ?" Alice asked him, already stepping out of the car.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. Sure." Damion said, distracted by the peice of Bella's hair he was braiding.

We left the car with them, and headed off to the office.

DAMIONPOV

"Bella you can wake up now," I told her while poking at her sides.

"Fine. I would have woken up at some point, you should have just let me sleep walk." She mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think Edward would like talking to a sleeping Pixie." I retorted, finishing the hair that I was braiding, pulling the wisps back before twisting them into a black clip that hid on the top of her head.

"Alice want's you to change clothes, by the way." I told her as I slid her off my lap and grabbed my book-bag, opening the side door.

"Well, make sure no one sees my magic ok?" Bella said after I closed the door after me.

"Yeah, I'll make sure no one looks at your goods." I said, sarcastically rolling my eyes, and getting a large, all out laugh from the tiny girl in the back seat.

"As if anyone would want to see them." She snorted, her voice muffled by the now increasing sense of magic leaking from the car.

"Edward would." I said, leaning my head back at staring at the open , grey sky.

"Yeah right, I have so many scars over my chest it disgusting, no one would want to see that." She whispered back, slowly opening the door I was resting against.

"Babe, you're beautiful, so shut up." I told her with a laugh, throwing my arm around her shoulder and snatching her backpack off the seat before she could say anything, closing the door behind us and walking towards the school.

I could feel Bella digging her feet into the parking lot cement but it didn't seem to have any effect on me. She started to lean her body against my arm, slowly pulling it back away from herself, and slowing me down along with it. The second she got out of my grasp, she was being held around the waist by Edward, his fingers spread across her tiny stomach.

"And where exactly, do you think you're going?" Edward asked, burring his face in her neck, making her shiver when he breathed.

"Home?" She squeaked, making me smile and attempt to stifle my laughter behind my hand.

"Bella, we have been gone to long already, besides, I thought you liked school." He said, slowly walking forward with Bella in front of him, cornering her.

"I did, I do. But I mean. what if it's different because it's not my first day of school anymore? What if everyone is mean?" She asked, slowly getting more and more panicked.

"Bells, no one could be mean to you." I told her, snorting softly at the thought.

"Seth was mean to me." Bella said, a whine in her voice.

"What? No he wasn't I was with him the entire time. He did even talk to you." I said, defending my puppy.

"Ha! So THATS where you were. I knew it!" Bella said, jumping up and down, finally out of Edwards grasp, and no longer moving towards the school.

"Um, well I... I mean. Yeah I was with Seth. But that doesn't mean anything." I stuttered, all the while noticing that Edward was doubled over, laughing.

"You're right. That doesn't mean anything," She said, and I sighed in relief. "Besides the fact that you looooveee a puppy."

"Shut up," I told her, feeling embarrassed.

"Fine. but we will talk about it later." Bella said, just after the first warning bell sounded off.

-History-

EPOV

"You can't be serious, I came back to this?" Bella asked, shifting in her seat as everyone stared at Damion.

"Babe, I can practically see the waves of lust from everyone." Damion whispered, slouching at his desk, trying to think of something else.

"At least you don't have to hear it, Dam." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

"Poor little Seth, he's going to be so jealous." Bella pretended to say tearfully before cracking up silently, her shoulders rocking with mirth.

"Bella, would you shut up about that? I don't even like him." Damion tried to say convincingly, put his whole body turned sharply as he grabbed his non-beating heart.

"I didn't mean that." He gasped.

"Awe, Dam. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I'll stop now, kay?" Bella whispered quietly, her eyes trained on his stiff back as I reached up to rub her neck.

"Bella, that's what happens when one of us trys to deny the existence of their mate. It's normal, but very painful. No more teasing for a bit, okay? Let them get together first." I soothed, trying to ignore the sickly dark colors of distress that flashed through my mind as I tried to calm her down.

"Bells, stop it. I'm fine, do your work." Damion said with a small grin, knowing that Bella was truly sorry.

"Can you believe it? The Fag got hot. Since when does that ever happen?" A kid whispered in the front, giving a glare to Damion.

"I don't know, Never? Maybe it's not even him. Have you seen the new chick, She looks better than last week. Where was she?" Another child answered back, leaning over the row and trying to look back at Bella without getting caught.

I stared in amusement as Bella let a tiny amount of her power out to knock the disrespectful boy out of his chair and onto the ground. He looked around for a second before turning a shameful red and getting back in his seat, trying to ignore the glares coming from the teacher in the front that was trying to get her class together.

"Welcome back students, and Edward, Bella and Damion. Nice to see you." The teacher said as he paced around the front of the room.

"Can anyone tell me when....."

TIME SKIP

_ART_

BPOV

"Well you two, I'm very impressed with your work. Best in the class. Keep it up and I'm sure Damion, that you will be able to win this years art show in Seattle." said as she was handing back sketches from last week.

"Thanks," We muttered, trying to sheild ourselves from the non-stop staring.

"Have you told Seth yet? About the whole gay thing? It must be pretty hard on him, he never knew he wasn't meant to not like girls." I Whispered, leaning against Damion's arm.

"How are you supposed to tell a kid he is gay? Isn't he, like, shouldn't he know already?" Dam whined, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could always talk to his sister. Major brownie points, just don't let him know. She could help." I suggested, twirling a pencil between my fingers.

"Bell, I Can't keep anything from him. It's impossible. I just can't. The next time he come over I'll tell him then. For now I think he just needs his space."

I could tell this was hurting him badly, his eyes seemed so haunted. I didn't know what to do either. Seth was such a cute kid and Damion was a couple years older, not that it mattered that much but it was enough to cause a bit of stress. Stress that Damion did not need right now in his state.

Epov

Bella's flashing orange mind was distracting. I had been around her enough to know that she was very worried and stressed out about the whole Seth and Damion thing. And she had a right to be. The entire relationship was odd. A werewolf and a vampire? That's never, ever happened before.

It was lunch time now and Bella had eaten everything that was on our plates before sitting on my lap and leaning in to my chest. Wrapping my arms aruond her now I could see the amplified colors of her mind slowly fading to white-ish pink.

"So what now? I mean I have all my stuff from my old house. We have met with the wolves about the there anything else we have to do?" Bella asked, twisting her fingers with mine.

"Don't forget Eddy-boy taught you to drive last night." Emmet said, chuckling.

The rest of the table had to restrain their laughter when Bella's face lit up a dark red. I tried to not let her see my smile but she saw it anyway, hitting my arm lightly before hiding her face in my shoulder.

-Flash Back, Last night-

"Okay, slowly push down the gas while turning the steering wheel to the left." I instructed, sitting lightly in the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"Kay. Oh, I did it better than all the other times!" Bella trilled, getting excited and letting go of the steering wheel to clap her hand lightly together, accidentally pressing down the gas at the same time.

The car shot forward and spun to the side slightly before shuttering to a stop when we hit the tree line. Even I flew forward at the sudden stop. I looked over at Bella who was sheepishly smiling at me from the drivers seat.

"Oops." She giggled.

-End of Flashback-

"At least after that, I learned how to drive. It only took an hour too!" Bella said, red-faced.

"It's alright Bella, i'll just need to order a new Volvo. I wanted a black one anyway." I told her, shaking with silent laughter.

-Time Skip, After school-

We slowly slid up the driveway, trying to avoid the slightly overgrown grass in the way. Pulling up into the garage I could see a dark shape leaning against the porch, shadowed by the over-hanging trees lined up around the house. We all got out quickly, only to have Damion choke on air for a second before relaxing.

"Could I talk to Damion for a second?" Seth said, approaching us with caution.

"Sure, he was going to stay outside anyway. Art project." Bella said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house.

DamionPOV

I stared at the wolf in front of me, almost scared of what was about to happen. I'd had an entire day and night to figure out what I was going to say but it seemed to have disappeared in the last five seconds. Seth stared back, his eyes never leaving mine as he came closer before walking past me into the woods. I followed him.

We got about six miles away from the house before stopping in a small clearing. he stayed facing away from me as he breathed slowly, probably thinking about what he was going to do next. I kept approaching his still form before I was about a foot behind him, when he suddenly turned around and launched at me.

His lips met mine as we crashed to the damp ground. Our hands instantly went to the others hair and our mouths worked furiously against eachother. If i had taken a breath before he had attacked, it would have probably been knocked out of me by now.

My hands softly went to the back of his neck before rolling us over, letting me take the top position. Angling my mouth to the side I lightly traced my tongue across the seam of his lips before recklessly pushing into his hot mouth.

Finally.

* * *

Yay, another chapter FINALLY done. Well then... What next? This story is getting kinda boring huh? How 'bout... More Drama? More Action? More Kissing? No lemons yet. I have to think about those pretty hard. They have to be perfect. So LATER you guys will have lemons. Should there be more swearing? I think there should be. They are all too innocent for my tastes. But whatever.

Suggestions are welcome but not always taken to consideration. My mind just cant comprehend how YOU got those ideas and I didn't. I get jealous.

Mwauh.

WiX. The cyber Pix.


End file.
